Christmas in July
by Alexia Featherchild
Summary: When Hiroki and Nowaki make a wish one day in the month of July, what changed will occur in their lives. Will they find happiness during the season?
1. The Wishing Well

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, nor do I claim to own _Junjou Romantica,_ for that honor belongs to the very creative manga-ka _Nakamura Shungiku_, _Kadakawa Publishing_ and _Studio Deen_.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: The Wishing Well<strong>

* * *

><p>The last bell rung for the day at Mitsuhashi University, <em>finally<em>, for he had grown more and more irritable

listening to the moaning and groaning of his students about the weather, it was ninety some degrees with a high humidity percentage. Usually the school would at least be cooled, at least a little, by the cooling system, however earlier that afternoon it had broken down and maintenance still had as yet to fix it.

It appeared that summer was just going to be one hellish day after another, though he'd heard the mutterings of some of his errant students about just _how well_ the _demon teacher_ fit with the temperature of the season.

Hiroki didn't think it fit him at all, it only made him more irritable as beads of perspiration trickled down from his hairline over his forehead and down the back of his neck. For once, even he had wanted classes to be over for the day. It was too damn hot and humid for even him!

As his students ushered out of the room, he sighed heavily, leaning back against the front desk to gaze at the board on which he had writ. He'd already told them earlier that weekends assignment, when he'd become particularly irate and had shouted at them.

_"Shut up! Do you have no respect for literature!? This weekends assignment, due first thing Monday will be a thousand word essay on the early Taisho period!"_

He hadn't, for once, going to be giving them homework as it was going to be a scorcher for the next few days, but those who did not show respect for literature, or their professor didn't deserve to have a lightened load.

How then would he explain to Nowaki that he was cold later, after their date?

Shaking his head, he stood straight and walked to the board and picked up an eraser to erase what he could on the board, before gathering his papers into his black briefcase and proceeding to leave.

As he neared the office space he shared with his colleague, Miyagi Yo, he caught sight of someone who _shouldn't_ have been there.

Cinnamon red eyes darted around, before approaching the big idiot, whom he'd told time and time again, not to visit his work place so nonchalantly. He didn't care for the students to know, but neither did he want to deal with the tense atmosphere whenever Nowaki got around his superior, even if that superior was often times quite childish.

"Nowaki! What are you doing here!? He questioned beneath his breath, gritting his teeth as he scowled up at him, close enough to where if there had been any prying ears, they might well not have heard anything at all.

Even though he was upset, and he was certain Nowaki had to realize that, the younger man cast a sunny smile down at him.

"Hiro-san!"

The corner of one brow twitched, at times it was difficult to stay angry with his lover of eight, going on nine years. Especially when he smiled at him _like that_, especially when he called his name _like that_.

However, he was sure that was Nowaki's intentions, that by now he knew it, but even so! That did not mean that Nowaki could just saunter into the building without at least informing him first of his intent, least they be caught and found suspicious by the students or the rest of the staff outside of Professor Miyagi.

Before he could snap at Nowaki, speak, or even think of the devil and he shall appear. The door to the office opened and out stepped none other than his superior, Miyagi Yo.

Miyagi blinked as he came to a halt just inside the door, for their were two individuals blocking his departure.

Hiroki knew that look too well, that all too _knowing_ smile.

"Ah, Kamijou! Flirting at work?"

Hiroki and Nowaki both cast glaring eyes toward him and watched as he lifted his hand, one holding a briefcase in it to ward off any potential attack with a nervous laugh.

"You're one to talk Professor!" Exclaimed Hiroki, catching sight of a sandy head of hair behind Miyagi and a flash of hands buttoning up a white shirt.

Miyagi's eyes widened, "Kami~jo~u! It's not what you think."

"Can it," spoke the irate youth from behind Miyagi, once he'd straightened up his clothes, "it's _exactly_ what he thinks. Now lets go before he gets any _ideas_."

Both Miyagi and Hiroki sputtered, Hiroki, because he was happy with Nowaki and did not wish to have Miyagi. Sure there had been that time he _might_ have succumbed to his advances, when he'd been in need of comfort, or maybe Miyagi had noticed Nowaki's approach and had decided to help in his usual teasing way. He'd prefer not to dwell longer on it, just in the off-chance that he was far from correct in his own assumptions.

Nowaki on the other hand seemed to be quite confused.

The chestnut brunette blinked as he and Nowaki watched the youngest of the four among them, take hold of Miyagi's hand and usher him toward the exit of the building, one where there were stairs to guide them down and out to the parking area where Miyagi had lately been placing his pale lavender car. Hiroki concluded now, that was so that he and the Dean's brat could abscond together.

Running a hand through his shoulder length hair he glanced up at Nowaki, "I just have to get a couple things from the office and then we can leave."

He watched as Nowaki tilted his head, his eyes shutting briefly as he smiled warmly down at him.

Expelling a sigh, he shook his own head and quickly organized his desk and took the papers and books that were necessary for grading papers and planning Monday's classes over the weekend.

He did not glance in his lovers direction, not wishing, if there still remained any lingering staff members or students to find them suspicious for whatever reason. Really, he didn't want the whole world to know that he was gay, though he knew that without doubt, Nowaki wouldn't care if the whole Universe were to know how close they were and exactly how. Though he was certain Nowaki wouldn't go into _too_ much detail, for he knew that the big oaf was just as territorial and as jealous as he when it came to others even daring to place a finger on their beloved.

Finally though, once they had quietly left the building and were blocks away from the campus and headed toward the train station, in an area where few if any people lingered about, they slowly took a hold of each others hand.

Hiroki looked up questioningly at Nowaki, when he halted them. "Nowaki?"

He basked in the warmth of that smile, even if he would have preferred that Nowaki wait till they were at home before getting so intimate.

As Nowaki remained silent, his own ire grew and soon he tugged his hand out of Nowaki's and grumbled, "What is it?" He ground out beneath his gritted teeth.

Blinking, the brunette watched as the dark haired man pointed in the direction of the areas newest feature, a wishing well. "Hiro-san, lets go make a wish."

Hiroki glowered at him, "No! There's no point in wasting any money, even simple change on something like that. No one's wish ever comes true, just because they wish it. It takes hard work to ascertain what it is they're after!"

He was however taken aback by the soulful blue of Nowaki's eyes, watching as that smile dropped. The sneaky bastard! His eyes turned away, not quite able to meet Nowaki's eyes as he said gruffly, "I guess, it wouldn't be so bad, the money is usually collected for sick kids isn't it?"

Nowaki's smile quickly returned and Hiroki, even though he backed away and tried to ward off Nowaki from pouncing on him, he wasn't quick enough as strong, long warm arms wrapped around him and he felt the brush of lips over the top his head, messing with his hair.

"Nowaki!" He shouted.

"Hiro-san, you'll disturb the neighbors, being so loud," though he smiled, and decided for once to take his sometimes annoying, but always helpful senpai's advice and let Hiro-san know what was on his mind, "though if we get home, I'd love to make you scream my name more."

Hiroki's eyes widened, his mouth parting again and again as though to say something, his face beet red. Before he could whack Nowaki however, he'd taken his hand and dragged him closer to the wishing well.

Even before he could yell at him again, to not say such perverted things, especially out in public, even if there really wasn't anyone around, Nowaki turned to bend down and brush his mouth against his.

Bright, glittery ocean blue eyes gazed into russet ones, "Hiro-san, lets make our wishes."

Hiroki soon had a few yen coins placed into his free hand, whilst Nowaki continued to hold the other, as though afraid he might run away, or something.

He'd get the idiot later for his little tricks, but as Nowaki placed his coins into the wishing well, so too did he.

"Close you eyes Hiro-san."

Together, they closed their eyes and silently made their wishes.

A few moments later, both pairs of eyes fluttered open and they turned to gaze into each others.

"What did you wish for Nowaki?" He asked quietly, as though both shy and afraid they'd be seen or even overheard.

"Ah-ah Hiro-san, wishes can't come true if you tell someone what the wish was."

Hiroki frowned, but didn't see the point in hurting Nowaki's feelings yet again and soon he and his lover were walking toward home.

Despite the heat, it had still been an eventful day and he wondered what his Nowaki had wished for, though he still seemed quite happily content.

_ Even if he didn't outwardly show it, he too was happy, squeezing Nowaki's hand just that little bit more. _He didn't notice the startled glance that Nowaki cast his way, nor that the others smile had grown even wider as his eyes glittered with silent joy.


	2. It's so Unusual

**Chapter Two: It's So Unusual**

* * *

><p>The dark haired man looked down at the sleeping face of the one nearest and dearest to his heart. As ever, asleep or awake, he was just too exquisite. His lover, however, had today off, while he himself had to be in at the hospital that morning. He wished they'd have more days off that coincided with each others schedules, perhaps another time.<p>

With a hand on either side of Hiro-san's head, resting against the pillows, he lowered his head to gently kiss the resting man's lips.

He heard his lover sigh and felt him stir beneath him. Ocean blue eyes gazed down into sleepy russet.

Even that scowl was adorable, but _everything_ about his Hiro-san was just so terribly cute from the top of his head to the tip of hies toes and everything in between. This gorgeous associate professor of japanese literature was _his_.

He stood up straight, watching as Hiroki's brows furrowed deeper.

"Nowaki!" Growled the brunette whom had only just awaken. "Don't be doing these things so early in the morning!"

Really, it was difficult for him to keep from smiling and really, why prevent himself from doing so, when even getting yelled at by his beloved made him happy. "I'm sorry Hiro-san, but you were just so cute, I couldn't resist."

As usual, Hiroki grumbled, "How can a grown man be cute?" But Nowaki knew, even if he wouldn't say he did, that Hiroki was secretly happy by his words, the redness of his cheeks were evidence of that.

"Because I love you Hiro-san, so to me, you are the cutest most adorable and sexy little thing."

Oops, perhaps he should have left out the _little, _noticing Hiro-san's narrowed eyes glaring at him. Quickly, he ducked as a book was sent flying at him.

"Hiro-san! I need to get ready for work. If you want, I made breakfast, its all prepared on the table."

Hiroki glanced in the direction of the kitchen, "Did you already eat?"

"No, not yet, but I need to take a shower first."

"I'll wait for you then...it would be impolite to start without you."

Nowaki smiled softly, quietly taking note of the way that Hiro-san's eyes didn't quite meet his. When sweetheart, not that he could call him that aloud, was acting so suspiciously bashful, he knew there had to be another meaning. He knew however, that Hiro-san's pride would not allow him to say the true reason, but he suspected that it was, because Hiro-san didn't want to eat without him, whether or not it would be impolite to do so.

"Okay Hiro-san!" With that he turned around and left the room for the bathroom, at least their apartment had private ones rather than sharing a public one throughout the floor of the building. If not for having work, he would have tried to coerce the other man into the shower with him.

Once unclothed he stepped into the shower, picking up a sponge and bar of soap to lather and began to wash himself of overnight grime, mostly from his and Hiro-san's late night brawl in bed.

The soapy sponge moved down his neck and chest, to his lower torso, scrubbing his naval and abdomen.

Whilst Nowaki cleansed himself, Hiroki was outside in the living area.

Hiroki shook his head, getting up, wearing nothing but the pajama top that just barely hid his private areas that only Nowaki and himself were allowed to see or touch.

He was debating whether or not he should step into the shower with Nowaki, as he wished to clean himself too. However, just thinking it, his face burned with heat and he growled, "No way am I giving that perverted idiot anymore fodder for those weird fantasies swimming around in his head!" No, Nowaki if given an inch would try to take a mile and he wasn't ready for that mile, let alone the inch he _might_ have given.

Hiroki sat down at the breakfast table, in the top half of the pajams that Nowaki had been wearing last night, before he'd ventured into his room to seek out his warmth. The day had been scorching, yet the night had been quite cool and so, standing outside his boyfriends door and saw that he was still awake, had told him he was cold. Nowaki had been more than willing to warm him up in more ways than one.

The smell of the breakfast that Nowaki had prepared, looked as delicious as it smelt. He winced as his stomach grumbled and his eyes glared down at his tummy, "Shut up!" His mouth twisted.

It was the second of July and a Saturday. He wished Nowaki and he could have had the day off together, not that he would admit that, Nowaki would just twist the meaning around to suit his own needs if so. He just wanted... help cleaning the apartment, that was it, _yeah_.

There was even that day's paper by his plate. Deciding to read it, he slid the rubber band off and unfolded it. On the second page as he flipped to it, for the meantime ignoring the main topics on the front page he blinked.

"_Today is the second of July, but yesterday began the season known as Christmas in July. Its the time to celebrate, or maybe just begin getting started for Christmas down the road? Well don't just be a laze-about, get up off your duff and shop for the ones you love, or do little things they'll appreciate and love you even more for than a monetary gift."_

Closing the newspaper he frowned slightly, wondering if he should participate in something that was aimed at consumers in hopes that they'd shop. However, if not a monetary gift he could save money, though he would not admit it, even to himself, but what caught him the most was the words '_they'll love you even more,_' but Nowaki loved him so much already.

Still, Nowaki was always the one usually doing things for him, or they took turns, he rarely if ever had taken the initiative in anything. But everything that Nowaki wanted from him, it was just _too_ embarrassing.

Maybe he could handle something small, but what? What would he be comfortable with, even though, despite all the time they'd been together, he was still quite unable to bring himself to do several things. Nowaki was usually, if not always, the instigator of everything.

Lowering his head, his lips parted slightly, chestnut brown bangs hanging down over russet eyes.

Moments later, Nowaki left the bathroom, fully bathed and dressed, though his hair was still somewhat damp and flat against his scalp. Hearing the door shut, Hiroki looked up and in his treasures direction. He felt his heart thumping against his chest.

How he _loved_ him.

Nowaki sat down across from Hiroki, smiling in his direction.

Both spoke, "Itadakimasu!" And began to eat their breakfast. Neither spoke however, for Nowaki had to work. Though they stared at one another.

Nowaki gazed at his beloved Hiro-san quite intently, imaging all the things they could have done, if only he too had not had work that morning.

Hiroki gazed at his treasured one, though from beneath his dark eyelashes, the slightest twinge of color on his cheeks.

Once they had finished their meal, they spoke "Gochisosama," each using a napkin to dab their mouths.

Hiroki was the first to stand and take the dirty dishes over to the sink and filled it, while Nowaki went to get his black Boston bag. He sighed, beginning to wash the dishes.

Nowaki once he had everything prepared to go, placed the bag by his shoes at the door and walked over to Hiroki, wrapping his arms around his middle from behind, leaning down over him to whisper in his ear. "I'm going to miss you Hiro-san, but don't worry, I only have one shift today and I'll be home early tonight." He brushed his hand up over Hiroki's stomach and chest.

Hiroki just about jumped out of his skin, not expecting Nowaki to suddenly creep up from behind him. Whirling around, sponge in hand he growled, "Nowaki! Are you an idiot? Don't sneak up on people like that!"

Before he could throw the sponge at Nowaki, both his wrists were caught in Nowaki's single handed grip and held up over his head. With the other hand, Nowaki took the sponge and placed it on the counter.

Cinnamon brown eyes widened, for Nowaki, as far as he could recall, _never_ restrained him in any way. "N-nowaki?"

The ocean blue eyes of Nowaki just stared into his russet, but the other man did nothing more than smile, before releasing his grip and stepping back. "I've got to leave no Hiro-san, but later, I hope I can warm you up again."

Blinking, momentarily stunned, his eyes followed Nowaki to the door. Then realizing that innuendo he glowered, his lips pinched together.

As he stalked toward Nowaki, whose was just finishing putting his shoes on, he passed the table, from which the newspaper fluttered to the ground and the _'Christmas in July_' splash page opened up just underneath Hiroki's vision.

Stepping over it, he stood just behind Nowaki, "Nowaki!" He yelled and watched him turn around.

Nowaki knew that annoyed look so well, but even that was cute to him, though his brows arched questioningly, for nothing had as yet been thrown at him. However, the tie he wore that day, for there was a meeting at the hospital, his lover had taken a hold of it and tugged on it. "Hiro-san?"

Hiroki's eyes glanced toward the newspaper, he wanted to demand that Nowaki stop doing stupid things, especially so early in the morning. Yet he was drawn back to that article and what it had said.

Closing his eyes, perhaps to not see himself do it, or perhaps to pretend it was all a dream, or even so that he would not see Nowaki's look as he reached up to brush his mouth over his.

He felt Nowaki stiffen, and peering one eye open saw the wide eyed shock and stepped back, releasing Nowaki's tie. "H-have a good day at work N-nowaki..."

Nowaki had dropped his bag and leaped toward Hiroki, wrapping his arms around him. Though Hiroki tried to free himself of Nowaki's hold, it was impossible with those arms held tight around him, keeping his arms at his side.

"You're so _cute_ Hiro-san!" He emphasized and drew out the word cute and letting go of Hiroki did not notice the twitching of the eyebrow as he bent to pick up his bag and leave for work.

"I'll see you after work Hiro-san," he smiled, "I'm really looking forward to it," and before Hiroki could stop him and tell him it wasn't like that, Nowaki was already out the door and heading toward work.

Hiroki sighed, shaking his head and closed the door, to return to the domesticity of washing up after breakfast, he'd take a shower afterward.

Nowaki, as he got to work, was still goofily, dreamily smiling.

Tsumori quirked a brow at Nowaki, "Nowaki? Did something happen?"

"Hmmn... Hiro-san was _sooo_ adorable this morning, I almost can't wait till my shift is over." He blinked then, realizing what he was saying to his senpai, "Ah Senpai, don't worry, I'll be ready and prepared for work."

Tsumori smiled, but behind Nowaki's back, bemusedly shook his head.


	3. Sweet on You

**Chapter Three: Sweet on You**

* * *

><p>The night before had been a spectacular event, even though Hiroki had tried his best to hide from Nowaki upon his return home from work. He'd been embarrassed enough that morning, so much so that he'd wished that the ground would open up beneath him so that he could sink into it. Though, at least, Nowaki hadn't laughed at him, but he understood that mans mind too well, instead of thinking with the head on his shoulders he'd think with the one that hung so well between his legs.<p>

And how well his lover had used it last night, despite his attempts to hide or make light of yesterday mornings kiss, which _he_ had been the instigator of, instead of Nowaki. Even now, thinking of it, had his cheeks reddening with remembrance, of both the goodbye kiss and the welcome home sex that Nowaki had insisted on after he'd gotten home from work.

Shaking his chestnut brown head, he bent over the remainder of the papers he had as yet to grade. Again, Nowaki had had to go out for work that morning, but this time, Hiroki hadn't given him a goodbye kiss. However he had noticed the crestfallen expression that sat so heartwrenchingly on Nowakis' countenance that his heart had ached with guilt.

He'd not been in time to stop Nowaki from leaving for work, that man was fast, probably due to having such a long stride.

Hiroki wondered, how he could make it up to him, because he hated seeing his Nowaki so down trodden, especially when it happened to be his fault for placing such a dour look upon him.

Tonight, tonight he had to do something special for him, what he didn't know. Just..._something_.

Besides, the plan had been to let go of a bit more of his pride, if only for and around Nowaki. After all, look at all the years they'd been together and all the crap that they'd been through.

Yet every _damn_ time, Nowaki would turn it into something bigger than it was. It was as though they took one step forward and two steps back.

Holding his cup of tea tightly in his hands he glowered into the honey brown liquid, he'd cast away some of that pride somehow for tonight, if only for a little while.

"Hiroki."

He blinked, glancing up and across the table at a silver haired well known novelist, "Uh... sorry."

"No need to apologize Hiroki, but the reason I told you to meet me here, was to give you my latest manuscript before I send it to the Editors. You'd make a good editor too."

Hiroki placed the tea cup down and lifted one of his hands, "No, I like being a professor."

"But don't you always complain that the students have no respect for literature?"

"That may be true..." he sighed heavily, resting his hands atop the table, "but its the job I've always wanted and I enjoy it... most of the time. Besides I don't have to do quite as much as an Editor does, so I have more time for..." he dipped his head down, feeling a feint heat rise to his cheeks as his words trailed off into nothing, not wanting to say it directly. Certainly not to his childhood friend.

Across the table from him, the violet eyed graduate of Tohaku Law University smirked and upon seeing that smirk one of Hiroki's eyes twitched a couple of times.

"Bakahiko!" He growled, but the tie wearing man whom he'd known since he was ten stood up.

"I've got to get going now Hiroki, drop the edits off at my place and I'll give you something for your troubles when you do."

Hiroki stood up, about to go after him, but there was suddenly an entourage of several people coming in and making it difficult to get past them.

Shaking his head he whirled around to return to his seat to place the tip on the table and gather the manuscript he'd been given. When he got to the register he'd been told that the bill was already taken care of.

With an infamous Kamijou scowl, he left the cafe, manuscript in his bag and headed for home. Sometimes he missed the carefree days, wait, what carefree days was he talking about inside his head anyway? There were no carefree days, he'd always been doing something, trying to ascertain some goal. He was always working hard, but so too was Nowaki.

Pausing at the crosswalk, while cars sailed by in front of him, he admitted that in that respect, he and Nowaki were quite alike, both very hard working.

The corners of his mouth curved up, just a tiny bit, for a moment, until some kid brushed past him and nearly knocked him over just as soon as the sign turned allowing pedestrians to cross.

He yelled, "Watch where you're going!" At the kid, who couldn't be more than a first year middle schooler. Even back then, he'd been bent on reaching the goals he had set and always creating more and more for himself, wanting to do the best in all his school work and extra curricular activities.

Yet none of that was as important as his relationship, he ducked his head from view of others as he crossed the street, just thinking about it.

_'I want to do better in my relationship! To do that, my pride has got to go, or at least... some of it. I rose above the ranks in martial arts, piano and academics, surely this shouldn't be as difficult.'_ He never wanted his pride to be the reason that Nowaki would ever leave. That single year that he'd been alone and without Nowaki, thinking that he'd been thrown away like yesterdays trash had been the worst. He never wanted to live through something like that again, because he would never, ever love like this again.

However the closer he got to his and Nowaki's apartment and the more he thought about it, his face turned various shades of deeper and deeper red. '_It's impossible. No, its not, but...its the most difficult challenge ever to be faced.'_

He couldn't change completely over night, but he could try, little by little, to become just a tiny fraction more like Nowaki's perverted fantasies of him.

With that thought he unlocked the door, his eyes widening as he stepped inside, kicked his shoes off and closed it behind him. There was no way he'd give into that idiot's perverted fantasies! Not even if he had more and more of his pride chiseled away.

Glancing at the clock, he sighed, it was five in the evening, but the sun was still pretty high in the sky.

Once in the kitchen, he pulled out a chair to sit at the table, with the pages of Usami Akihiko's latest unpublished novel laid out before him.

At first, it seemed like a sweeter story without the usual perverted bits that his childhood friend usually wrote. It started out with a nice night of tea and crumpets, but as he edited, some pages in, the scene had changed.

Not only that, he had noticed this was one of Akihiko's Junai Egoist light novels. Why did he have to edit things like this, he grumbled inwardly.

Two hours later and after two cups of coffee, he pushed back from the table, finished editing for the moment. He'd continue tomorrow, during his breaks at work and deliver it after or the next day back to the author.

Stretching his arms above his head, he stood soon after, once he'd placed the manuscript pages back in the manilla envelope and put it away somewhere safe. That somewhere safe, happened to be in his school bag which he carried everything he needed for work.

Going back to the kitchen, knowing that Nowaki would doubtless be home soon, and having gotten some ideas from the tea and crumpets of the book. However he didn't want tea and crumpets, and searching through the cupboards, he came across some cocoa for making hot cocoa. Perhaps he and Nowaki could enjoy some with a movie.

Whilst making the hot cocoa, after he'd picked out a movie to watch, live streamed from netflix once he'd hooked up his laptop to the television, he thought, '_If we're going to watch a movie, I should probably make some popcorn too.'_

With that thought, he finished stirring the two mugs and adding a touch of cold milk to cool them, then took out a pain, added some oil and popcorn kernals. A few minutes later, he had a large bowl filled with popcorn and carried it to the coffee table in the living room and went back to get the two mugs of hot cocoa.

He placed the mugs on the coasters, just as the apartment door opened and he heard shoes dropping. Nowaki was home.

Going to the door, he heard Nowaki call, "I'm home."

Hiroki leaned against the wall, arms crossed in front of him, "Welcome home, Nowaki."

Ocean blue eyes gazed into cinnamon brown with a smile.

"Hiro-san!"

Hiroki, "You changed already at work?"

"Yes, I had a quick shower too, since it got quite warm, though the place is air conditioned for the patients and some of the equipment."

"I see, well, when you put your bag away, we can watch a movie, I already picked one out. It was something I thought you might like."

Nowaki blinked, but still smiling, went to put his bag in his room. Coming back out he saw that Hiroki was sitting down on the couch, ready to start the movie.

"Hiro-san?" He glanced at the popcorn and hot cocoa and upon sitting down, wrapped one arm behind and around Hiroki's shoulders.

Hiroki was about to shove him away, but told himself, '_Improve yourself, improve the relationship, don't let pride stand in the way of going up a level,'_ if he thought of it like that, he became more determined and perhaps more enabled of letting their relationship deepen even more.

So instead of pushing him away, he rested his head against the crook of Nowaki's arm and pressed play and watched the movie begin. every now and then one of them took a sip from their hot cocoa, which had cooled, or a handful of popcorn to munch on.

Nowaki took a single piece of popcorn, "Hiro-san," he whispered and offered it to him when he turned to gaze at him.

Hiroki glowered at him, "Nowaki?"

"Here Hiro-san," he smiled, placing it by his lips.

Really, Nowaki always did something completely corny, or cheesy, but, opening his mouth, he accepted the popcorn. Though he wasn't expecting Nowaki to brush his mouth over his.

It was then too, that he tasted the salt of a tear, whether it was his own or Nowaki's, he didn't know. He wanted to yell at himself and even Nowaki, that men didn't cry.

However, the movie was quite heartwrenchingly forlorn.

"Nowaki," he pushed away and warned, his eyes shifting toward the television, even if it was sad, he wanted to see it to the finish.

Once it was over, they both sighed in relief, not because it was over, but because there had been a happy ending. Although that happy ending hadn't seemed to be in sight.

Nowaki, "Hiro-san," he said as he stood, scooping Hiroki into his arms and putting him over his shoulder.

Hiroki, "Nowaki! What the hell do you think you're doing!"

Turning the television off, he pat Hiroki's ass, "Taking you to bed Hiro-san. You were so cute tonight, that I can't help myself. I'm already hard as a rock."

As he was toted to Nowaki's room and tossed onto his bed he'd pounded Nowaki's back, "Let me go you perverted idiot!"

When he was unceremoniously dropped onto Nowaki's bed, he bounced a couple of times, but before he could escape, Nowaki had already removed his own shirt and leaned down over him on the bed.

Hiroki, "Cut it out Nowaki!" But when he felt those warm hands slipping beneath his shirt and the fingertips of one brushing over a nipple, he gasped.

His gasp was devoured by Nowaki's mouth, his body shuddering as his lovers hard cock brushed his cock, which grew hard from the contact, through the material of their trousers.

"N-Nowaki," he moaned his name, his arms of their own volition, gripping into the other mans dark hair as their mouths met again in a passionate battle of tongues.


	4. Reminiscing

**Chapter Four: Reminiscing**

* * *

><p>Monday's were always the worst, even for the Demon Teacher, Kamijou-sensei. Especially after last nights foray with none other than that debauchee, Kusama Nowaki. And oh, how well he knew how debauched that resident of pediatrics of the local hospital was, notably every time he sat down and winced.<p>

He had to be extra precautions every time he had to sit, though it was far easier than standing and moving about. The brunette didn't know which was worse and it was all Nowaki's fault!

Just at that moment, as he carefully tried to sit, without too much pain shooting up through him, in shot Miyagi, slamming and locking the door behind him.

At the sound of the slamming door, Hiroki fell onto his chair and grunted loudly in agony as a sharp pain assailed him, shooting up from his rear and through the lower part of his back. With his hand he clutched his lower back, the other holding the edge of his desk so tightly that his fingers turned white.

"What the hell?" Fuming crimson eyes turned toward Miyagi, one corner of his upper lip curled back.

Miyagi turned and stared at Hiroki, averting his eyes, using one finger into the collar of his pale lavender work shirt, which complimented his dark purple tie. Beads of perspiration formed on his forehead, he couldn't glance at Hiroki.

Hiroki glowered, "What's going on _now?_" He demanded irritably.

The answer came when there was a persistent knocking on the door, the voice that came through it, recognizable.

"Miyagi!" The youth on the other side of the door continued banging on it. "Let me in! I need to talk to you!"

Hiroki could see Miyagi visibly gulp.

"What's he trying to do, shove home made cabbage, Takatsuki brat style on you again?"

He blinked as his superior shook his head vigorously back and forth, the line of his mouth quite grim.

"Does he want you to tell his parents about you two, now that he's twenty?"

Russet eyes watched as the man with midnight blue, sometimes violet eyes, brushed a hand through his hair.

"I wish that were it," he heard the professor whom he worked under mutter.

"What could be so bad, that you'd wish _that_?" For once, Hiroki was quite bewildered by this, forgetting momentarily the pain that every movement brought him.

"He wants to switch things up a bit."

"Oh, like how?"

Miyagi stared straight into Hiroki's eyes, "Like _that_."

It took only a few seconds, while Shinobu continued to hammer on the door, for Hiroki to comprehend exactly what Miyagi meant. His eyes widened, "You mean... he wants to top you?" He couldn't help, but laugh at the notion.

Miyagi frowned, "I feel the same, its ridiculous."

Abruptly, Hiroki stopped, though the knocking of the door had ceased moments earlier, Takatsuki Shinobu had either given up, or had gone to get the key to the room from his father. He bet it was the latter though, from all he had heard about Miyagi's _Shinobu-chin_.

"That's not why I'm laughing."

"It's not?"

"No, I'm laughing, because you're being an idiot. It's nothing to be afraid of."

"Easy for _you_ to say."

"Even I had a first time," he frowned at Miyagi, arms crossed, wincing as he moved.

"There see! That's exactly why I can't, besides I'm _not_ gay!"

"Oh ri~ight. Keep believing that. And its not always this bad, but sometimes..." his face turned red, not wanting to say it, so pursed his lips and turned to continue correcting the papers before he'd continue working on Akihiko's manuscript.

"Besides, it would be quite funny, for you to get your, comeuppance."

"But, my Shinobu-chin is too cute, too small to top me. I don't where he got these ideas from."

"Real gay men Miyagi, who love their partner, are willing to switch it up all the time. What did you think, that we all followed those boring old cliches?"

"So then, tell me, Kamijou, have you ever topped your giant?"

"..." Thinking that, he couldn't remember, "I could, _if_ I really wanted to."

"Yeah right, I'd like to see you try."

With that, Hiroki turned and threw several books in Miyagi's direction, "You. Are. Not. Allowed. To. See!" He emphasized each word. "But I will win that bet!" He growled and once more returned to work, grinding his teeth together as he'd moved quite a bit right then, even though he hadn't even stood up from his chair.

Before Miyagi could open his mouth and bug him again, the doorknob to the office turned and in stepped the Dean's brat.

"Miyagi, we're going home, now!"

Miyagi whirled Hiroki, chair and all in front of him. "Kami~jou~, save me!" And proceeded to wrap his arms around Hiroki.

Gray eyes glinted down at Hiroki, especially where Miyagi's hands touched his collarbone.

One eye twitched as Hiroki frowned, "Please, take him home with you Takatsuki-kun, so I can get some work done in peace and if you want to know how to switch things up, read this," he dug into his bag, something that Nowaki had picked up and had lying around the house. As it was something he himself hadn't yet read he'd been interested in it, until earlier when he'd opened it to find out exactly what its contents were.

Both Miyagi and Shinobu's eyes widened, but Shinobu grasped a hold of Miyagi's shirtsleeve and pulled the reluctant literature professor away as Shinobu said over his shoulder, "Thank you Kamijou-san!"

For once, he hadn't been called into question nor call any horrid names, that while they might at one time have been true in his wild youth, were no longer valid. He had Nowaki and didn't need anyone or anything else, well, maybe his job, but that was it.

However when his eyes strayed around the room, they zeroed in on a stack of papers still on Miyagi's desk and he growled, "That damn professor!" He'd have to finish these as well, at least he was ahead of schedule instead of behind, so it wasn't a problem, though it had disabled him from going home early and from finishing editing Akihiko's Jun'ai Egoist manuscript.

On his way home, he stopped by a park, not far from where Nowaki worked. With a heavy sigh, he placed his bag down by the swing set, and sat down on one of the swings. It had been so long since he'd been in a park, particularly to sit on one of them.

He however, didn't swing, though the aches and pains he'd suffered throughout the workday had dulled, he didn't care to take any chances, certainly not on a swing set.

As he sat there, he slipped his hand into his pocket, pulling out three pieces of candy he'd confiscated from one of his students. Not that they couldn't have little bits of candy, since there had been a study that said sucking on a hard candy helped ones focus, more so peppermints. These were fruity, not mints of any sort. The student however, instead of eating them, had been throwing them at the back of other students and even at him.

Needless to say, he was no longer allowed candy in his class room.

His brows furrowed as he gazed down at the candy, calling up a distant memory of when he was young and had met an orphan boy in a park not unlike the one he was at.

So lost in thought analysis over the past, he didn't notice that Nowaki had stepped out of the hospital parking lot. Nor that he was on his way toward the bus stop at the end of the street, just across from the corner of the park, directly adjacent to where Hiroki sat on a swing.

Nowaki himself, once he was at the spot to wait for the local transportation, holding his black Boston bag, tilted his head back to take in a deep breath. Expelling that deep breath, he looked around whilst waiting for the bus. His deep ocean blue eyes blinked as he caught sight of someone across the street, sitting at the swing set.

'_That looks like Hiro-san,_' but it surely couldn't be. Yet in the light of early evening, the hair looked the same as did the posture. He didn't want to miss the last bus, but there was still the train station if he did. The now off duty doctor, really wanted to know.

Looking both ways before he crossed the street, and then double checking, he hurried over to the other side of the street and walked into the grounds of the park directly toward the swing set.

As he got closer to the man sitting on a swing, his eyes widened, it was Hiro-san! "Hiro-san?" He could hardly believe it. His Hiro-san _never_ sat on swings for any reason. On the benches or edges yes, but never swings or slides or anything like that. Although it didn't look as though his domestic partner in life were swinging, but rather, just sitting there and thinking.

Carefully, he sat down in the free swing beside the one his lover had taken up. Waiting for his beloved to respond, he hadn't noticed him yet, even though he'd spoken, but perhaps he hadn't spoken loudly enough nor said enough. He noticed however, that Hiro-san was holding in his hand three pieces of wrapped up hard candy and staring at them quite intently.

Finally, those gorgeous eyes of his glanced in his direction. He took note of their blank look, before those brows furrowed as they usually did.

"Nowaki?" Hiroki exclaimed, "When did you..."

"Just a few seconds ago Hiro-san, I called your name, but... you seemed to be absorbed in the candy. Can't decide which one to eat?"

"Uhm, no Nowaki, do you want one?"

"Is it going to be sheep flavored again?"

"No, these are fruit flavored..." His eyes widened, he really had been quite mean giving Nowaki _that_. "...Sorry...about that," his face reddened, although Nowaki had gotten the last laugh that time, when he'd kissed him. One kiss that he could say was not done to be perverted, but to pass the damn piece of candy to him, which had tasted horrid.

Nowaki, "It's okay Hiro-san, but, what were you thinking."

Hiroki looked from Nowaki to his hand, he'd pulled up memories from his childhood and from that time Nowaki had mentioned something about a kid in the park. Although he hadn't really been paying him his full attention, otherwise he might well have figured it out sooner.

"Nowaki..."

"Yes Hiro-san?"

"That day... we met when you were flying that rocket..."

"Yes?"  
>"That wasn't the first time that we met."<p>

Nowaki blinked, "It wasn't?"

"No. That boy who you talked to in the park, when you were little and had run away from your foster parents..."

"What is it Hiro-san? Why are you bringing that up now?"

Hiroki cleared his throat and nervously said, "That was me. I finally remembered that..."

Russet and Cobalt eyes clashed, staring into each others.

Nowaki stood up and swept Hiroki into his arms, holding him close. "Hiro-san," he repeated the name of his beloved over and over again and again. His hands stroked up and down the back of the shorter man.

However, the shorter man was not pleased as he moved his hands to rest on Nowaki's chest and shoved him away, "Not here you idiot!"  
>Nowaki blinked, but smiled, "Of course not, but when we get home?"<p>

Hiroki, even in the darkening of the hour, didn't think that his red face would go unnoticed by Nowaki as he averted his eyes and mumbled, "Y-yeah."

Out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed a big goofy grin, but did not object when Nowaki placed his bag in his own and then took his hand and led him to the bus stop, just before the bus got there, a bit late for its usual route.

Hiroki knew, his ass wasn't going to feel any better tomorrow, though he supposed the pleasure of the night was well worth the later agony, especially when it was with the person he loved most in the world.


	5. Tuesday's Kisses

**Chapter Five: Tuesday's Kisses**

* * *

><p>Nowaki always felt quite lonely when it was his day off from work, but he could not be with his Hiro-san, since his gorgeous partner himself had to work. Now, as he straightened up their apartment, wiping down any surfaces, sweeping, mopping and vacuuming the floors he sighed forlornly, missing his sweetheart. Together they kept the place nice and tidy, though it still had a lived in feel to it.<p>

He'd even snuck in a photograph on the wall, of him and Hiro-san, holding hands, that Tsumori-senpai had taken in secret and had given it to him.

Of course, Senpai had had to say something, "I still can't quite believe that _he's _your type. Does he never smile?"

Of course Hiro-san smiled, rarely, but he did. Usually his beloved was just too shy to do so, hiding his vulnerability behind that mask he wore with his constant furrowed brows. That was just how Hiro-san was and one of the many reasons he'd fallen for him and continued to love him. His feelings deepened with every passing moment, no matter if it was spent together or not.

Kamijou Hiroki, was one he would never get up, his first love and his last love, his forever love. Even in the next life, it would always be Hiro-san whom he sought, no matter their names, jobs, attitudes or genders. Though, now, there was no reason to think that, they were still young yet. However as a doctor, he knew and feared what could happen long before one reached a ripe old age.

With yellow rubber gloves on and a bucket and other cleaning materials in his hands, he began work on cleaning the bathroom up.

It wasn't just because a home always needed cleaning, but to while away the hours while his beloved was at work.

Though, because they kept their place quite tidy, save when Hiro-san went through all his books and made a pile up of a mess, usually only when he was quite upset did it ever get out of hand, it didn't take all that long to finish.

Once the place was fully cleaned in ever room, even the dusting and the windows had been done, Nowaki flopped down onto the front room couch with a heavy sigh. There were still several hours before Hiro-san would be home.

Already, as his eyes moved toward the photograph framed upon the wall nearby where their phone sat, he longed to hold his partner in his arms, longed to touch him, to love him with all his body and all of his soul.

Sometimes, he never felt certain, save when their bodies were connected, that Hiro-san was completely _his_.

Always, he worried about his lovers superior, Miyagi Yo. That Miyagi was older than either himself or Hiro-san, plus he was a full fledged professor _and_ to top it all off, of Japanese literature that the one dearest to his heart _loved_. Literature of any kind, was his Hiro-san's forte. They'd make a much better match in terms of that, though he did recall the other day, that there was a young man buttoning up his shirt and had left with Miyagi in toe.

Hiro-san had later explained, that the Dean's son, was Miyagi's partner. At least, that would keep Miyagi from going after the one whom belonged to _him_, though during their hours together alone in the office, he still worried. No doubt Takatsuki-kun also had similar anxieties.

He sometimes wished that Hiro-san could be just a little more open with him, just a little more affectionate, just a tiny bit more aggressive. Although, no matter if that ever came to pass or not, he would always and forever love none other, but Hiro-san.

Meanwhile, Nowaki's Hiro-san, Kamijou Hiroki had just finished up one of his classes and had gone to the office he shared with Miyagi Yo for his lunch break.

Hiroki quirked a brow in the professors direction, the first he'd seen them there that day, for he'd called in and had asked him to fill in for his first class. Normally he wouldn't have had a class himself to take care of so early, would have had more time for papers and Akihiko's manuscript, which he'd nearly finished editing for his long time friend.

"Hey, Miyagi... you don't look so well. Are you sure you wouldn't rather have stayed home?"

The other mans dark head turned in his direction, and with that movement, Hiroki noticed a wince. Not only that, but Miyagi was sitting on a doughnut shaped cushion.

His jaw just about dropped, "Whoa... did you and the Takatsuki brat..."

Miyagi lifted his hand, "Don't even say it. This, is all _your_ fault."

"How is it my fault?" Hiroki growled.

"You gave him that book didn't you, yesterday? After being given that and reading some of it, he was even more determined than ever."

He couldn't really argue there, but he was certain that if the deans brat had really wanted to top his lover, whom usually topped him, it would have happened anyway. With or without his interference.

"Er, well... how was it?"

"It was awful."

"No pleasure at all?"

"He didn't know what the hell he was doing."

"I take it, he didn't find your prostate." He watched as Miyagi's face turned just a little bit red.

"It took him awhile... but it was all very uncomfortable, quite painful and Shinobu-chin was quite clumsy."

"Does he want to top you again?"

"Ugh, I hope not, though he said he'd like to try again, but that he prefers being the bottom."

"Well, the only thing to do is teach him by example, though he might also need instruction, if you do end up letting him do that again."

"I didn't want him to do it in the first place, but what about you, did you top that doctor of yours?"

"I haven't tried or asked him yet."

"Well, let me know how that works out for you, when you do," he opened his lunch box and for once there was no sign of cabbage.

Even Hiroki was surprised. "Hey, professor, what happened to your usual fare?"

"I don't know, Shinobu-chin must have got this at a convenience store, though that doesn't explain the mess in the kitchen." In his box were three onigiri, a few hotdogs and cut up bits of radish. "Or... all the bandages on Shinobu's fingers...that he was determined to hide from me this morning before he ran off for his university."

"Sounds like he's trying to improve, or to apologize for the awkwardness of last night, hmmn?"

He watched as his superior smiled genuinely.

"Maybe, but now, that just makes me want to do all sorts of things to him."

"I don't want to hear about it!" Hiroki finished his own lunch soon after, ignoring Miyagi. Once finished he got up, "I'm going now, my next class starts in less than fifteen minutes."

Miyagi nodded, "And I have an hour, so I might as well get some of this paperwork finished."

Standing in front of the classroom, Hiroki took a deep breath, his eyes closing for a couple seconds, before he exhaled and reopened his eyes. Miyagi and the Takatsuki brat, whom hadn't been together even half as long as he and Nowaki had been, were moving forward more quickly. He too wanted to take another step forward. Yet he wasn't sure how to take another leap, but this month had been filled with a couple baby steps, so far.

He wanted to continue to improve and become a better lover, a better partner all around, for the man he loved, Kusama Nowaki.

Tonight, he'd try and do something unexpected, more than just potentially embarrassing, because it would be embarrassing that would take them a step forward in being closer. Something which Nowaki would love, he was sure of it, though it was quite likely that Nowaki would blow it all out of proportion and take an entire mile, when he'd only wanted to step forward just an inch.

When it was time to begin class, he placed his spectacles upon his nose and opened the book for the lesson and began the process of teaching his students.

Several hours later, finished with work, he blinked as, as he was leaving the building, he witnessed Miyagi lifting Takatsuki-kun into his arms princess style right in front of the Dean and heading toward his car.

He didn't know what had just happened, but Miyagi had his hands full and he wanted to avoid the Dean, at least for now, in case he were to be asked any awkward questions and hurried toward the gate, leaving the campus altogether.

Not long after, after taking the train and walking down the street a few blocks, did he return home to his and Nowaki's apartment.

Opening the door, he called out, "I'm home," but there was no response much to his disconcertion, since he knew that Nowaki had the day off, for once he hadn't forgotten. Removing his shoes, his blazer and his tie, he placed everything in their usual spots and walked further into the apartment. He took note that Nowaki, indeed, was home. However it appeared that the too tall man, a too tall man whom he loved, had fallen asleep watching the television.

Quietly, he crept up behind him, placed his hands over his eyes and whispered into his ear, "Guess who."

Nowaki, at the touch and hearing that voice, woke. He'd only been in a light doze, but this was something unexpected. Hiro-san _could_ be playful sometimes. Like when it had snowed and he'd put snow down his clothes and had laughed.

"Hiro-san?"

"That's right, and don't you know, if you fall asleep without a blanket at least, you could catch a cold."

"I know Hiro-san, sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep though. I was just waiting for you."

Hiroki, blinked, gazing down at the dark head, which had bent over the back of the couch to gaze up at him with those intense blue eyes of his. He felt a bit embarrassed, yet it was not only embarrassment that had caused his heart to beat to a different tune. He was pleased too, but when he was, it rarely showed on his face, he couldn't keep eye contact for that reason.

Mumbling, "Nowaki..."

"Yes Hiro-san?"

"Pick a number, one through one-hundred," it might have seemed random, but he'd thought about it most of the day, certainly after having had lunch with his superior.

He didn't see Nowaki's bewildered expression, but he did hear the answer his lover gave him.

"I don't know what the number is for Hiro-san, but I think, sixty-nine."

At the mention of that particular number, one of Hiroki's eyes twitched, Nowaki _always_ found a way to be perverted, even when it was a simple question. "Why did you choose that number, specifically?"

"I don't know Hiro-san, its just the number that popped into my head first, why?"

"You do know the significance of it, don't you?"

Nowaki blinked, bewildered, though Hiroki wasn't to be so easily fooled. However when Nowaki's eyes widened and he tried to apologize, he knew that Nowaki hadn't quite had his mind on _that_.

"Oh, Hiro-san, I'm sorry... should I pick a different number?"

Hiroki shook his head, sighing, "No, its fine..." maybe he could do more than he had planned. His intentions had been to give Nowaki as many kisses as the number he had chosen. Yet sixty-nine was usually something all together different.

Bending down he brushed his mouth over Nowaki's forehead, "One," he whispered.

It didn't appear as though Nowaki comprehended what he was doing, not until he walked around the couch and placed a knee on either side of Nowaki's lap, straddling his legs. With a dip of his head, tilting Nowaki's head back with his hands, he planted a kiss on each of his lovers cheeks, counting, "Two, three..."

When Nowaki went to touch him however, Hiroki grabbed his hands. "You're not allowed to touch me, until I've finished counting," but proceeded to lightly kiss, lick and suck each finger in his mouth for a moment. Then he held the hands up, to brush a kiss over each palm, which brought his count up to fourteen.

"Hiro-san," Nowaki spoke his name huskily, which caused a tendril of pleasure to assail him. Beneath where he straddled Nowaki's legs, he could feel the telltale sign of his lover growing hard.

That, almost, wanted to make him stop and run and hide in one of the other rooms due to sheer embarrassment. It was usually Nowaki seducing him, but he shook the thought of running away like a coward aside. No, this time, he had to remain strong, for the sake of their relationship, for Nowaki himself.

However, if Nowaki tried to touch him, in any way, before he had finished what he'd set out to do, he'd go no further, nor would he give him the final surprise of the day. One that he hadn't been going to give him, but the number he had told him when he'd asked him to choose one, had given him an idea.

It wasn't as though Nowaki knew he was going to do it, that he would, since it was not atypical of him to do these types of things. His lover had just better appreciate it!

As he thought along those lines, he held one of Nowaki's arms in his hands and peppered several kisses up his right arm. It brought his count up to twenty-five, each kiss soft, like the brushing of butterfly wings over the flesh.

Nowaki could not recall a time when his lover had ever done something like this, but it excited him, aroused him to the point where it was difficult to keep his hands to himself as Hiro-san had warned. Yet he was being so terribly cute, that his fingers shook to touch him, his arms tense so that he'd not give in and wrap them around the shorter man that he loved so much.

It was even more difficult, when his Hiro-san began to kiss along his jawline to his ear, then down his neck.

"Twenty-seven," he heard and shivered, his eyes widening as he felt a warm hand slip beneath his shirt and then another.

His blue eyes gazed down at the head of chestnut brown hair, as Hiro-san slipped himself down to kneel on the floor, his mouth brushing the thirtieth kiss over his naval and slowly peppering kisses of various pressures. Some of the kisses were accompanied by the flick of Hiro-san's tongue or the gentle grazing of his teeth, as he worked his way up his torso to his pectorals.

Soon, Hiro-san had taken off his shirt, though he really wished his lovers own shirt was off as well.

But the couple of times his hands had strayed to the buttons there of, they would be slapped away with a warning growl and glower, before the counting of each kiss resumed.

Now, with his chest bare, he gasped as Hiroki's mouth brushed across his pectorals, running first over one nipple and then the other, a single long kiss. The forty-second kiss placed upon his person.

Each kiss was so pleasurable, so arousing that his erection had become unbearable, especially as his pants were so tight. The count down itself toward sixty-nine was too slow, though getting closer and closer to the end goal.

As Hiro-san undid the button of his pants, he moaned in relief, "Hiro-san."

Hiroki, once he'd gotten into the mood himself, his own cock stirring to life, straining against the material of his khaki's, he couldn't even think of stopping. When Nowaki moaned his name, his own body shuddered with the need to have him lodged deep inside him.

However, once he started something, he was not the type to stop and leave it unfinished. There were still twenty-seven kisses left to go.

Though again, he had had to warn, "No touching yet Nowaki!"

At least his lover listened, though he'd had to repeat himself three or four times by the time that moment rolled around.

Once he had undone Nowaki's pants, he tugged them off, along with his underpants, leaving Nowaki in nothing but his socks. Now, with more skin exposed, he took one of his partners legs in hand and planted a nibble like kiss just above the ankle of his sock. Slowly he trailed kisses up the left leg to Nowaki's knee.

"Forty-three...forty-four...forty-five...forty-six...forty-seven...forty-eight," those were the kisses that went from the ankle to just before his knee. He placed a seventh kiss upon Nowaki's leg, on the backside of his knee, his tongue lightly stroking over where he had planted it.

In his hands, the shudder of Nowaki's body could be felt through holding onto his leg.

Cinnamon brown eyes blinked as he heard Nowaki release a growl of a moan, evidently, he had found a sensitive spot on his younger lover. A younger lover though with only an age gap of but four years. He'd discovered an erogenous zone by the sounds of his partners voice.

That would be something useful to remember later. He still had twenty more kisses to go.

Nowaki's breathing was uneven, his heart rate, much like Hiroki's had sped up due to their arousal and the suspense. A suspense that Nowaki was sure was killing him, though at least his cock was free of its confines.

Who'd known that kissing alone, could feed his arousal, but he wanted the counting to be over, so he could touch his Hiro-san and fuck him to kingdom come.

Had Hiroki known what was in the mind of his larger, younger, perverted lover, he probably would have discontinued and definitely locked himself away. However, not knowing Nowaki's thoughts, only that he was as aroused as he was himself, continued raining kisses over his glorious physique.

Hiroki's mouth sucked on Nowaki's flesh, leaving love bites up and over his left thigh, on the thigh he'd counted starting from fifty to fifty-five, before moving onto the next leg. Another seven kisses from the ankle to the knee and yet another mark leaving five kisses on his thigh.

Hiroki whispered teasingly, a bit of saliva dribbling from his lip, "Sixty-seven... two more to go Nowaki..." he practically purred.

Nowaki was so on edge, waiting for the last two kisses, but his Hiro-san had paused. "Please Hiro-san, finish your kisses, so that I can ravish you!"

Hiroki's brows furrowed, "Nowaki!"

Blue eyes had deepend to a darker hue, the pupils dilating in the pleasure he'd received from each kiss, though when Hiro-san had kissed up each his legs, especially his thighs he had anticipated where next those kisses would be placed. He'd been disappointed however, that Hiro-san's mouth had never touched his cock or balls, but with only two kisses left, he didn't care where they went, because it meant he could touch his Hiro-san.

He blinked however when his lover stood up, "Hiro-san?"

"I'll finish kissing you in a moment, but I know that once I'm finished you wont be able to keep your hands off of me," and he wasn't trying to be smug about it either, as he dispensed with his own clothes, standing naked as the day he was born in front of Nowaki.

Before Nowaki could do or say anything however, he took his hand so that he'd stand up and led him to the closest bedroom and pushed him down onto it. Once he had Nowaki on his back, he kneeled over him. However he faced away from his head. He kneeled over him, though his body was low, just about touching Nowaki's own nude body. Both of them wearing nothing save for their socks.

As Hiroki bent his head, gently brushing a kiss over Nowaki's balls, Nowaki gasped, groaning in pleasure at the feel of his lovers lips and tongue gliding over his scrotum.

The next words however, that Nowaki heard his beloved Hiro-san speak, was accompanied by his lovers cock dangling just above his mouth.

"Sixty-nine..." a very beet red Hiro-san spoke, just before Nowaki felt the head of his cock taken into the warmth moistness of his partners mouth.

Silently, Hiroki prayed that Nowaki did not say anything, otherwise he'd not be able to continue and then they'd both be sexually frustrated and in high need of a cold shower or masturbation.

However, Nowaki's mouth was soon occupied. Hiroki's body shivered in pleasure as Nowaki's hand took hold of his rock hard cock and felt his mouth taking his length in, inch by inch.

Each used their tongue to swirl and glide around and over their lovers cock. Up and down their heads bobbed, slicking the tasty morsel of their partner with their saliva.

Each held the base of their sweethearts cock, giving a stroke here and there when they didn't have so much of their partners length in their mouth.

With the other hand, they lightly squeezed and released the others balls, allowing them to bounce, before playing with them again.

Hiroki however, was the first to come, as Nowaki's fingers found the bit of flesh underneath his balls, his perineum and had begun to rub it, around and around with the pad of one finger.

He pulled his head away from Nowaki's cock, though his hand squeezed it, giving it one long stroke as he cried out in ecstasy. His cum shot into Nowaki's mouth, of whom drank it up greedily, even as his own load shot up and all over Hiroki's neck and face, mostly his mouth, jaw and chin.

Nowaki, turned Hiroki around, holding him down atop of him, hugging him and devouring his mouth with his own. Though before he did so he had whispered, "Hiro-san, I love you."

Hiroki however, was still lost in the ecstasy of pleasure, his eyes a darker brown with still dilated pupils. Though his tongue gave as good as it got.


	6. At the Rink

**Chapter Six: At the Rink**

* * *

><p>Another night had come and gone and with it just a little bit of what Hiroki considered to be his dignity.<p>

When he'd woken that morning and the events of the night before all came flooding back to him, he'd buried his face in his hands. From between his phalanges, he'd peeked at Nowaki in the early hours of the morning.

Usually he was the last to awake, Nowaki always having a difficult time getting him up.

He really didn't want to face him so early in the morning, especially after what he had done last night, when he had been the instigator. Yet Nowaki, had seemed quite happy, slowly kissing him, worshiping every inch of his body, front and back with his lips and tongue.

Nowaki had made him writhe beneath him, nearly begging for him to fuck him, though his pride would not allow him to do so. Still, his lover had not disappointed as their bodies joined together after an entire hour and a half of foreplay, that had nearly in itself undone him.

Then again, they had both already had an orgasm before that, so it had taken a bit of time to allow for another erection.

The sweet and tender side of Nowaki, was wonderful, but then he thought, wasn't everything about Nowaki wonderful? Not that he'd ever say it aloud. The best he'd ever been able to manage were small gestures, like the flowers when Nowaki had passed his exams back in the early days of their relationship.

Of course, since then, there had been a few bumps in the road, but they were still together, still learning to love each other, to communicate and more besides.

When Nowaki had begun to stir, Hiroki had got up out of bed, gathered his clothes and went to shower, then cooked breakfast. Nowaki had to be into work an hour after he left, so he felt like letting him sleep in a bit before waking him up to breakfast.

He however had not got him up, until he himself left for work. Though he'd bent his head to brush a quick kiss over his cheek. It wasn't as embarrassing as the kisses he'd given last night, so it wasn't _that_ big of a deal.

"Get up Nowaki, you have an hour and a half before you have to be to work and I have breakfast ready for you on the table," he'd said just before kissing Nowaki. He still hadn't been able to meet his eyes before turning and hurrying out of the room and out of the apartment, blue eyes following him.

At least, now at work, he felt a bit more at ease and in his element. Nowaki was always like a storm in his life, but at least one that wouldn't leave. To live without Nowaki, wouldn't be living at all.

It was unfortunate though, that several of his students weren't paying attention, but instead were texting on their cellphones. Irritated by the lack of dedication to Japanese literature and the lack of respect directed toward him, their professor he growled, throwing chalk, pens and erasers at them, "Pay attention or get out!"

Of course they remained, since they knew that if they left, their grades would suffer insurmountably and he'd mark them absent.

Truly, he ruled with the tyranny of a demon in the devil's court. At least, that was how his students saw him.

His eyes zeroed in on the green doe eyed chocolate haired youth. "Takahashi! I hope you have your homework today and that it was done by _yourself_ and not with the help of your friend or family member," meaning he didn't want work that was written by someone else.

Misaki blinked, inwardly shaken that he'd been called out, however he nodded and took the paper down to Kamijou the Devil, as he and his classmates called him.

Hiroki took the paper, using his fingers to press his glasses further up the bridge of his nose and read a few lines. He nodded, "This looks more like your work."

Misaki nodded, he was sure he was going to fail, not a complete zero, but still not a passing grade.

"I'll hand this back to you tomorrow."

It was the end of class, as he glanced back at the clock and checked his watch to be sure of the time. He told the class, "You're dismissed."

As Misaki was getting his things ready to leave the classroom, a silver haired man came into the room.

"Hiroki, have you finished editing the manuscript I gave you?"

Hiroki turned and blinked, wondering why Akihiko hadn't simply waited in his office. "Yes, I have. Just this morning though."

"Is Kusama-kun keeping you busy?"

"Yes..." he blinked then glared up at Akihiko, "I'm not falling for that _again_. But what are you doing here, why not wait in my office?"

"Because I'm here to pick up my Misaki."

"Your...Misaki?"

At that moment, his student, Takahashi Misaki turned to see Akihiko.

"Ahh! Usagi-san, what are you doing here?"

As Hiroki fished out of his bag, his long time friends manuscript, he blinked as the pieces began to fall into place.

Akihiko held out his hand for his not yet published BL novel, "Just getting the edited version of my newest manuscript from Hiroki. Also, to pick you up."

"I don't need to be picked up!" Misaki frowned.

Hiroki wondered what was going on, but perhaps it was none of his concern. Yet Takahashi was his student and Akihiko is best friend. Though he really shouldn't interfere as they were both more or less adults.

Misaki, "Besides, I was going to go roller skating at the Mei Rink with a group of students from one of my classes."

"No," the violet eyed great lord novelist said rather bluntly.

They'd just given the assistant professor of Japanese literature and idea of what he and Nowaki could do tonight. Something instead of just sex, sex, sex and more sex. His ass couldn't take it, well it could, but a break once in awhile was nice and he wasn't yet ready to talk to Nowaki about possibly topping him.

"Why don't you go with him Akihiko, if you're so worried about it. Let him have his friends and fun."

"I don't want to go."

"Yeah, you probably want him all to yourself. However, acting like that and not allowing him to have a say, is selfish Akihiko. It does not a healthy relationship make."

Misaki glanced between them. He couldn't believe his teacher was helping him with this, or trying to help anyway. The two seemed to be quite close and wondered if he should read anything into it. He's rising anxieties were put to rest however, when his professor spoke next.

"Akihiko," Hiroki said his friends name firmly, yet still with a comradeship, "just go with him, you don't need to stay for more than an hour. If you're really that uncomfortable with it, would it make you feel any more comfortable if I and Nowaki went too? I could even invite Miyagi and have him bring his lover, you never know, it could be fodder for another book or even another series."

He and Misaki watched as Akihiko mulled it over.

The silver haired man gave his answer as he took Misaki's hand and brought him flush against his body, one hand to the middle of his back, the other tilting his head back. Right in front of Hiroki, Akihiko brought his mouth down upon the dark haired brunette's.

Hiroki's eyes widened, "Hey you two, go _home_ and do that!"

Akihiko lifted his head and glanced in his direction, "We'll meet you at Mei Rink later Hiroki."

Misaki's face was flushed, "Baka!" He pulled out of Akihiko's arms and stalked out of the room, the novelist quickly following after, forgetting his edited manuscript completely.

Hiroki sighed, placing it back in his bag, "I'll just give it to him later, I don't want to interrupt nor witness what they might be doing."

It wasn't long after, that he prepared to leave for home. He still hadn't asked Professor Miyagi what had happened with him and the dean's son yesterday. Nor did it seem as though Miyagi wished to bring it up, though he had seemed to be quite relaxed over it.

His relationships however, outside of work, did not concern him in the least. No, it was Nowaki he had to think about, not Miyagi and Takatsuki.

Walking up the sidewalk, on the path to his and his lovers apartment, he heard people whispering about the seventh of the month, tomorrow was Tanabata. He'd nearly forgotten. Could he really keep this all up, for the month of July, wanting to give Nowaki a month of Christmases, though most everything dealt without gifts, but instead with their emotions. Though wasn't that what Christmas was really about, the joy of giving and being able to spend it with family and friends?

Tomorrow, he knew what he would do, considering Tanabata was tomorrow. Tonight though, rollerblading at the rink.

It had meant stopping at a shop of course, to pick up a pair of roller-blades for himself and for Nowaki too. It was a good thing he'd memorized all of Nowaki's sizes. Though whenever he went to purchase something for Nowaki, people would look at him weird, due to his own measurements. They didn't seem to think it possible, that _he_ would purchase something for someone else and they didn't even know him!

Once inside the apartment, he cleaned up and organized whatever needed to be done, though there wasn't much to do, since Nowaki had done it all yesterday.

He took out from his bag, Takahashi's homework along with the rest of his classes pages that were in need of grading. He could at least do that whilst the next couple of hours ticked by, before Nowaki returned home from work.

As he took a sip from his cup of coffee, red ink staining his hand and the papers that he graded, he wondered if Nowaki would be too tired to go to Mei Rink.

If that were the case, he'd have to find something else to do for his Nowaki and text Akihiko that they couldn't make it.

Two hours later, with two thirds of his classes papers graded, he heard the door opening and Nowaki saying that he was home.

Pushing the chair back from the table, he stood, stretching his arms above his head, rolling his head around to loosen stiffened muscles.

"Welcome home Nowaki," his hands fell to his sides. However he was not best pleased, to see that Nowaki's senpai had once again followed him home.

Nowaki, "Sorry Hiro-san, but is it okay if Senpai stays here tonight?"

Growing suspicious, Hiroki's eyes glittered in Tsumori's direction, before gazing into the blue depths of Nowaki's eyes, "Why does he need to stay _here_?"

"Well, his apartment building is being fumigated. One of the residents sons brought home two rats about a month ago. They got loose and well, there's _a lot_ more rats. They thought this the best way to get rid of them, though after this, Senpai was told he could get a cat if he wanted. The manager didn't allow it before, but just in case..."

Hiroki quirked a brow, "I see, well, he can stay as long as he doesn't touch anything..." and by anything, he actually meant Nowaki himself. "And I was going to ask you, if you wanted to go to Mei Rink tonight Nowaki. Akihiko is bringing his _lodger_, though I'm sure he's more than that, by the way they were kissing," He'd realized that Nowaki was still jealous over Akihiko, especially any time he chose to talk about him. "And I left a note for the Professor to bring Takatsuki-kun."

Nowaki stared at Hiroki, his Hiro-san was being quite different, ever since the night they'd made a wish at the wishing well. _Maybe_ wishes really _did_ come true, though this wasn't quite what he had wished _for_, but it was far more than he thought he could ever hope for, especially concerning last night.

He really hadn't wanted to allow Senpai to spend the night, but nor could he ignore the fact that he needed a place to stay the night, maybe two, but hopefully just the one night.

"I'd like to go Hiro-san, but at what time?"

Tsumori, before Hiroki could respond, smirked, "So, you're what, going on a triple date? Then you shouldn't mind if I tag along, right?" He glanced between the two lovebirds, witnessing Hiroki's scowl deepen while Nowaki seemed to be at a bit of a loss.

Hiroki ground out, "I'm sure it'd be fine, you might even find someone to skate with there." No way was he allowing him to skate with Nowaki.

"Did you want me to start your bath Nowaki?"

"I already showered at work."

"Then should I make you dinner?"

"We can order in Hiro-san, or doesn't Mei Rink have a couple restaurants inside?"

Hiroki didn't know, he hadn't actually ever been inside.

Tsumori however answered the question for him, "They do. One has American food, though the other three are Japanese. One's mostly just for rice and nori, another for sushi and the last for foods that are eaten on a stick."

Nowaki, "If we buy something for each of them, Hiro-san, I think it would make an actual dinner, so there's no need to do anything now, but relax." Although he couldn't hold his Hiro-san when anyone was watching, because he didn't like it.

However, when he sat down to watch the news on television and his Senpai had sat beside him, Hiro-san surprised him, by sitting on his lap and leaning back against him.

Hiroki didn't care, that Tsumori was a suspicious individual, and even if his cheeks burned, he wasn't going to move from his spot. Catching sight of Tsumori's smirk as Nowaki's arms wrapped around his waist, he dipped his head, to hide his burning face from view with a curtain of his hair.

There they all sat in silence, listening to the news and whatever else came onto the television, before getting ready to leave for Mei Rink.

Having taken Tsumori's car, they were right on time to meet both couples, Akihiko and Misaki as well as Miyagi and Shinobu outside the rink.

Hiroki smirked, "So, I see you came Miyagi. You know how to rollerblade?"

Miyagi frowned, "Of course I know how," though it had been quite some time since he had, he'd been back in high school, before his love for his Sensei had developed. He didn't want Shinobu finding out about that, so had decided to come here, saying though that he was quite rusty.

Shinobu had told him, "Even if you're rusty, at least you know how, I've never roller-bladed, so I'm going to need your help."

Miyagi was sure, it was just so that he'd hold his cute little lover close, since he hadn't done so since that _incident_ that he cared not to recall.

Shinobu now, had his hand holding onto a sleeve of Miyagi's shirt, "Lets go inside Miyagi."

Hiroki watched the pair enter the building, before turning to gaze at Akihiko and Misaki.

"Akihiko... I don't remember you ever rollerblading before."

Akihiko frowned, "Misaki can teach me," he gazed down at Misaki, "You know how, right?"

Misaki, "Of course I do! Why else would I have agreed to come here with anyone?"

Hiroki and Nowaki both watched as Misaki took Akihiko's hand and took him inside, before they themselves followed the other two couples into the building where there were disco lights and upbeat music.

They noticed there were just a small handful of other couples there tonight, a mixture of hetero, lesbian and transgender as well as transsexual couples already on the actual rink that people could skate upon.

The six of them, would be the first three gay couples out on the rink once they had their roller-blades on.

Nowaki took Hiroki's hand with a wide smile, "Come on Hiro-san, lets have fun, and if you fall I'll kiss all your aches and pains away, after all I'm a doctor," he winked.

The night was going to be a long one, but as they joined the others, both of them were content, even though they weren't alone.


	7. Star Festival

**Chapter Seven: Star Festival**

* * *

><p>It was the seventh of the month, Wednesday, and last night he and Hiro-san had gone to Mei Rink. He could not recall a time when he and Hiro-san had done so many new and exciting things together. Nor something as unusual as his sweetheart taking the initiative to kiss him rather than he himself being the instigator. Certainly not in so many consecutive days.<p>

He wondered perhaps, if Hiro-san still had ideas or if yesterday had been the extent of doing and trying new things together. He hoped not, because each time his gorgeous smaller partner was so unbearably adorable. He wanted to see more of that side of him. Though, perhaps he'd only been imagining everything and that he would soon awaken from his dreamlike state. However, as long as he had his Hiro-san, no matter what sides of himself were shown, then he'd still be happy, because his little love would still be _his_.

Today though was Tanabata, but he did not recall that he and Hiro-san had made any plans. He still had to work, as a doctors work was never done, especially not one of whom worked at a hospital.

What he had not expected, as he walked into the room where all the sick children had gathered in a circle for play time was him. There had been no way he could have guessed that the one he'd been thinking of would be there, sitting in the center of a large rug, surrounded by the children.

Ocean blue eyes widened, his jaw growing slack in disbelief, "Hiro-san?"

However he'd said it in a whisper, so no one had yet noticed he stood there just inside the door.

His Hiro-san was reading a book to the kids, which explained Tanabata.

Hiroki, having not wanted to distract Nowaki whilst he worked had instead gone to the childrens room, while Nowaki did his rounds. Not all of the youngsters were able to be among the others. There were older children and younger children who were far more critical or contagious that not even visitors were allowed to see them, other than family members.

He, not being a doctor or relative nor even a nurse could not see them, but these kids here he could. Though he didn't really care for children, that didn't mean he was a total jerk, but secretly, he had a soft spot for little ones. It was the teenagers and disrespectful students in his class that put him off the idea of children altogether.

So there he sat surrounded by them, even though some had recognized them had they been there that time he'd whacked Tsumori over the head with his bag full of books and papers. Yet when he'd begun to read from the book he'd brought they had slowly began to gather around him and sat in a semi-circle around him.

Every-time there was a picture, he'd show them it as he read aloud to them.

"The reason for Tanabata is a tale of a wife and husband whose life was not always so great and yet their love was greater than all the gold and jewels in the world. Their love was priceless and the only thing which mattered to them, was getting to see each other." That was how he explained it, it never felt embarrassing to talk to such young kids, he was only glad that Tsumori wasn't around, though there was a nurse somewhere behind him, but as long as he didn't see or hear her, he could pretend she wasn't there.

'_Orihime who was also called the Weaving Princess was the daughter of Tentei. Tentai was the Sky king, some say the universe itself. Orihime wove beautiful clothes by the bank of the Amanogawa, which others call the Milky Way. No matter what it is called, it is a heavenly river. Now Orihime's father loved the cloth that his daughter wove and so she worked very hard every day to weave it. However Orihime was sad that because of her hard work she could never meet and fall in love with anyone. _

_ Tentei, concerned about his daughter, arranged for her to meet Hikoboshi who was a cow herder, who was also refeerred to as Kengyuu. Hikoboshi, lived and worked on the other side of the Amanogawa._

_ When Orihime and Hikoboshi met, they fell instantly in love with one another and married shortly thereafter. However, once married, Orihime no longer would weave cloth for her father Tentai and her husband, Hikoboshi allowed his cows to __stray all over Heaven. In anger, Tentai separated the two lovers across the the Amanogawa and forbade them to meet._

_ Orihime then became despondent at the loss of her husband and asked her father to allow them to let them meet again. _

_ Tentai was moved by his daughter's tears and allowed the two to meet on the seventh day of the seventh month, if she worked hard and finished her weaving._

_ The first time they tried to meet, however, they found that they could not cross the river, because there was no bridge._

_ Orihime cried so much that a flock of magpies came and promised to make a bridge with their wings, so that she could cross the river to her husband Hikoboshi._

_ It is said, that if it rains on Tanabata, the pagmies cannot come and the two lovers must wait until another year to meet.'_

How well he knew how painful it was, not to see or hear from ones lover in an entire year. At least however, now he got to see him everyday, even if sometimes its not for long enough.

Closing the book, his cinnamon brown eyes blinked, gazing around him as the children gazed at him in awe over the story.

"Sensei," they called him, not all able to pronounce his name Kamijou-san, but knowing that he was a professor at a University from someone, "that story is sad and yet... its also happy."

Hiroki didn't know what to say, but what was the strangest thing of all both to him and the onlookers was when several of the kids began to hug him all at once.

His face grew red, but he couldn't very well yell at sickly little kids, "H-hey..." he frowned, but that didn't seem to deter them as they hugged him all at once and he couldn't even move.

When he heard a familiar chuckle his eyes shot wide and in the direction from which the laughter came. His face felt even hotter than before as his guess was confirmed, indeed the chuckle had come from none other than Nowaki.

Up from behind Nowaki, Tsumori glanced around his kouhai's shoulder. "What, do the kids have a new toy to play with?"

Nowaki frowned at his senpai, then gazed back at Hiroki, "Hiro-san, how long have you been here?"

The nurse was the one to answer as Hiroki was preoccupied by the kids who didn't want to let him go, "He's been here for a couple of hours now. He even brought some materials so that the kids could make Tanabata decorations, like tanzaku papers, streamers and bamboo branches."

The children got up to allow Hiroki to stand up, "We all prayed for good weather, we want to make wishes, but Kamijou-Sensei here brought the materials so that we can make them."

Everyone hoped that it wouldn't rain, because of Orihime and Hikoboshi could not meet, then they could not hope to have their wishes come true.

It was only when Hiro-san stood up, that Nowaki could see just what it was he was wearing. Evidently, his lover had taken the day off from University, though most of the students wouldn't come in anyway due to it being Tanabata. But his partner was wearing something gorgeous.

Hiroki stood there wearing sandals that peaked out from beneath his dark maroon yukata, which had lighter red and orange decoration on it of beta fish, the obi a vibrant red. Not to mention, his hair was up in a small ponytail at the back and one of the children had just put a white with a little bit of red carnation in his hair.

"Hiro-san..." murmured Nowaki, "so...cute!"

The kids and the nurse giggled, while Tsumori smirked, which earned them all a glare from Hiroki. However no one seem to be intimidated by him, despite his infamous Kamijou the Devil scowl.

One of the smaller children, whose parents wouldn't even be showing up later that day when they got out of work, because he had none, tugged on Hiroki's obi.

"Kamijou-sensei," spoke the small voice of the little boy whose cinnamon brown hair was minimal as most of it had fallen out, "Can we decorate the bamboo branches now?" Large, questioning cinnamon colored eyes not unlike Hiroki's own gazed up at the man in question.

Despite his irritation, Hiroki could not bring himself to glower more than he usually did at anyone at the kid. "Yes, but you can put the wishes up until nighttime."

"I wont," the smallest boy of all the kids, whether they were boy or girl grinned a gap toothed smile up at him.

Hiroki wondered what was wrong with him, but at least this was something for the kids to do and something he could do while waiting for Nowaki to get finished working. Somehow though, instead of being alone with Nowaki, he wanted them to stay there to be sure each child later that night would get to put their wishes up.

Nowaki walked over to Hiroki and wrapped his arms around his waist from behind, brushing his chin over his head. "Hiro-san," he whispered, but Hiroki pulled himself out from his arms.

"Go back to work Nowaki!" He glanced at the kids, then leaned up to whisper, "There's plenty of time for that when we get home later tonight once the kids are all in bed."

With that said, Hiroki backed away and turned to the kids, "The materials are all prepared at the tables, so lets go decorate the bamboo branches and write your wishes. Remember though, don't put them on the bamboo until nighttime. Only when it is night will Orihime and Hikoboshi be able to see one another and with their love will wishes be able to be granted."

All the children clasped their hands together and smiled, each one going over to the chairs available or to sit on the ground depending on their height and that of the table.

Tsumori smirked, "Well Nowaki, lets get back to work, you can have fun with your _Hiro-san_ later."

Hiroki hearing the nickname spoken by another, that was only allowed to be bespoke by Nowaki glared in Tsumori's direction, itching to throw something at him.

He however heard Nowaki speak to Tsumori in a warning tone, that only he was allowed to call him that, before the two left to continue their rounds.

Several hours later, Nowaki himself had put on a dark blue yukata with white seashells on it and a light silver-blue obi and met Hiroki in the room where he'd been all day with the kids.

There were parents there now, he wasn't sure it was a good idea to let them all know about himself and his male lover, yet he didn't care if the world knew how he felt about Hiro-san.

Looking around the room, he spotted Hiroki sitting in a dark corner where the weakest and loneliest of all the little ones sat. If they didn't find a bone marrow match for him, he wouldn't have much longer to live. Thinking that was painful, but he was doing all he could as one of the young boys doctors that he could. Yet the child was an orphan, so it made it even more difficult to find one, since the best bet would have been one of his relatives.

Walking up to his partner, he lightly touched the nape of his neck, startling Hiro-san who slapped his hand over Nowaki's hand.

"Nowaki!" He grumbled, "Warn someone before you just touch them out of nowhere!"

"Yes Hiro-san..." he noticed a sheen of tears in his beloved eyes, had Niro been telling him what was wrong with him he wondered.

"Nowaki..."

"Yes, Hiro-san?"

"Would it be possible to take Niro to the festival outside? I saw that some of the parents were allowed to, as long as they brought the children back within a couple of ours. There will be a fireworks display soon..."

Nowaki blinked, he couldn't believe that Hiro-san was asking. Niro _must_ have told him _everything_. "We can, I'm a doctor after all... and when you took a break... you went to get him a yukata too?" Only then did he notice that Niro was wearing a yukata in his size that matched Hiroki's.

He swore, that the two of them could have been father and son, because they looked so very much alike. Except that Niro was missing a lot of his hair, didn't have those furrowed brows and despite what he was going through had a very sunny nature. Plus he was paler than Hiro-san, he had always had even before he'd developed leukemia shortly after the accident he'd been in which both his parents and two older siblings, a brother and sister, had been killed. All thanks to a drunk truck driver.

The driver was still in the process of being sued, as well as the company that had let him drive though they knew he was a drug addict and alcoholic, for several billions of yen. But even if the case was won for Niro, he might never get to use the money as his time was ticking away, ever day that a compatible donor wasn't found was another day bringing him closer to an early death.

Hiroki smiled, "Then, when can we go?"

"We can go now Hiro-san, we just have to sign him out. Did he put his wish up on the bamboo branch?"  
>"He did," he pointed at it, now outside in the grassy small area of the hospital grounds.<p>

When he went to take his beloveds hand, his partner placed one of Niro's in it instead, while Hiro-san took Niro's freehand and together they left the room to the reception desk.

Nowaki, "We're going to take Niro out for a couple hours, so that he can see the fireworks. If there's any sign of problem, we'll bring him right back. I'll also have my kit with me."

The receptionist and the nurses there smiled, "Of course Kusama-sensei," had it been anyone else, other than a doctor, they would have said no, unless it was family. Niro's family however was gone and any grandparents, aunts, uncles or cousins he might have had had not been tracked down.

Once they had signed Niro out, they left the building and walked down the streets, lined with vendors and various decorations.

Niro's eyes were huge and a constant smile on his lips as he looked around, "Wow..."

Nowaki and Hiroki looked down at him and smiled, glancing up and into each others eyes.

Finally, when they reached the park, having walked around the block and bought some snacks and a blanket they sat down on it and all lay back to watch the fireworks go off.

Though Nowaki would have liked to be alone with Hiro-san and make love to him while they wore their yukata, this too, was nice. Yet it made him wish for Niro to get well even more. He wondered too, what wish Niro had made, which now hung from the bamboo branch back at the hospital grounds.

When Niro got up to go on the slide, both he and Hiro-san watched him nervously. Though he seemed alright and to be having fun.

Hiroki sighed, "Even if I might not be, I want to get tested to see if I'd be a compatible match for Niro, I don't want him to die." He glanced at the ground, weaving his fingers through the grass. "It would be good... if we could... foster him." However gay couples could neither adopt nor foster. However one of them could add Niro to their family registry as a single parent and yet raise him together.

Nowaki hadn't been expecting that, rapidly blinking as though he were dreaming. "Hiro-san?"  
>Hiroki tilted his head back so that he was looking into those blue eyes he loved so much, "He shouldn't be alone Nowaki, whether or not he lives through this..."<p>

Nowaki nodded, and seeing his Hiro-san's eyes beginning to water, pulled him up against him in his strong embrace, brushing a soft kiss over the top of his head. "Then we'll both get tested, I haven't yet, but I will. Then we'll look into getting him on our family registry."

Niro moments later returned to them and seeing them hug, hugged them both. He didn't know that his life for better or worse, but most likely better, was going to change forever as the last firework went off in reds, pinks and shades in between making a heart as the three hugged one another.


	8. Gorgeous Sunset

**Chapter Eight: Gorgeous Sunset**

* * *

><p>Last night had been a rather large event, not just because it had been Tanabata, but, because he and Nowaki had decided that they would get tested to see if they were matches for Niro. That wasn't the only thing however, which concerned Niro, but the fact that he had suggested to Nowaki that they foster or even adopt Niro into one of their family registries.<p>

They had determined, that it would be Hiroki's family as Nowaki's surname came from that of an orphanage. Plus it would allow his lovers family name to continue, even if there were no blood ties. Then again, what if Niro... no, he did not wish to contemplate that possibility.

Russet irises direction was cast toward the clock on the wall, slowly ticking the seconds away.

At least he'd finally delivered Akihiko's manuscript, even if he'd had to wrap it up and put it in his mailbox that afternoon during a lunch break.

Now he was just waiting for the time he could, at the earliest, punch out of work. Only mere seconds ago, he'd finished grading all the papers, listening to Miyagi moan and groan about how much work _he_ had to do.

This time though, Hiroki wasn't going to let the Professor get away with trying to pile even more work on him, even though he _was_ his assistant. Tomorrow was a different matter, but not today.

"Miyagi, will you shut up!?" He huffed, narrowed eyes gazing directly at his superior. "I don't want to hear it today and I don't have time to do your work for you! You should do your own work instead of just sitting there smoking those cancer sticks."

Miyagi blinked, cigarette held in midair, half way to his mouth. Seconds ticked by, till there was so much ash, it fell. Luckily for him there was no fire, but he'd have to clean it up. "What's crawled up your ass now?"

The assistant did not appreciate that remark in the least, not when it carried with it a smirk.

Standing up, he slammed a book onto his desk, getting his bag ready to leave, "I and Nowaki are going to the hospital, to see if either of us could be compatible with a little boy whose in need of a bone marrow transplant."

Midnight blue eyes widened, "What? You?" He threw back his head and laughed in disbelief. That was until a book went sailing past his head, just missing him. When he heard it hit the wall, he stilled, gazing at Hiroki, stunned. "You're not kidding... are you?"  
>"No! This is a serious matter, so sorry, but I'll be leaving first."<p>

Miyagi waved him out the door, "Someones life is more important than work, so go on. I hope one of you are a match," he smiled forlornly, for if the child died, no doubt both Kamijou and Kusama would... suffer. At least his own pain was long gone, though the memories still lived on, but he had someone very important to him now, whom he loved with all his being.

Which reminded him that once he was done at the office, he needed to go pick him up, tonight, he was going to use leather restraints, blindfold and ball-gag on his Shinobu-chin.

It was a good thing, though Hiroki didn't know it, that he had left when he had, otherwise he would have heard all about his professors diabolical plans.

Hiroki arrived about a half an hour later at the hospital where his domestic partner worked as a pediatrician, one well known to the children there. Even if those kids had crushes on the one that belonged to him, heart and soul as he himself belonged to Nowaki, they would never have him like he did. He just wished that they'd all get to live to find someone else to give tender, loving affection to.

-  
>Nowaki had witnessed the arrival of his darling, but had been unable to go to him for another half an hour, when finally his shift was over and he could change into his civilian clothes after a quick five minute shower.<p>

"Hiro-san!" He flashed even white teeth toward him, as he stepped into the room where the brunette, his partner, sat beside Niro. His deep blue eyes flickered toward Niro, "Hello Niro, how are you feeling?"

Niro smiled at him weakly, he'd seemed to be even more fragile and paler that day. It had Nowaki worried, even as Niro responded.

"I'm doing fine Kusama-sensei. Kamijou-sensei was just telling me about the naughty kids in his class that don't pay attention," the little boy frowned who could almost been an exact miniature duplicate of Hiro-san if not for sorely lacking that scowling brow. Plus, no matter how bad things got, Niro was always smiling, even when he coughed, even if he were about to faint or coming out of one.

Nowaki understood, Niro did not wish to be a burden to anyone, that, because he was an orphan, he had to be strong, because no one else would for him.

He and Hirosan wanted to change that. Whether or not they were matches, they wanted Niro, for whatever time he remained on the Earth among the living, to be their son.

Nowaki was the first to speak, as his love appeared to be too nervous and unable to look at Niro. Even now, Hiro-san was cute, getting all flustered.

"Niro."

"Yes Kusama-sensei?"

"Hiro-san and I, we'd like to adopt you into our family. Are you okay with that?" Although Niro didn't know that they were lovers, though maybe he suspected as last night at Tanabata he had kissed Hiro-san senseless. But, would Niro think it gross, was the question.

Niro blinked up at them, gazing from one to the other. "Y-you're n-not j-j-joking are you?"

Nowaki frowned, seeing the tremble of Niro's lower lip, wondering if someone else had offered in jest, upsetting the sickly child by being so cruel as to get his hopes up only to dash them.

Hiroki too, noticed it, and to Nowaki's amazement smiled at Niro, taking his tiny, frail hand.

Hiroki, really didn't know _what_ he was doing, but something about the kids agonized and weary expression had pulled at his heart strings. No matter how many of his students or people he came across daily thought he had no heart, he did. It could be broken and bruised just like anyone elses, but he was the first to admit, he guarded it quite well. Nowaki was one of the few, whom other than family and a couple close friends, had been able to get past all the barriers.

"We're serious Niro. But... you don't mind that we're two men?"

"Why should I? We all are born and we all will die, we all breathe the same air and we all bleed. So, what does it matter if you're a man and a woman, two women, two men or two aliens from different planets? Love is love and never should you be swayed by the hype of the religious or the media, or those who are ignorant."

Hiroki blinked several times, the boy was so young and yet... he was so...soo...

"Wise," whispered Nowaki, almost as though he could read his mind. Though it was probably just a coincidence.

"Well then Niro, since you wouldn't mind, we'd like to place you under my family registry as my son, since its not yet legal for two gay men to marry or to be officially married by binding laws of our country."

Niro smiled, "I'd...like that..." he brought the back of his hand to his mouth, his eyes rolling back and closing as his mouth widened, letting out air.

Nowaki chuckled, "Looks like someone could do with a nap."

Niro frowned, but when Hiroki bent over to tuck him in, he sighed, smiling at them, before falling asleep.

The next few hours, Nowaki and Hiroki were both in another room, getting samples taken of their bone marrow, a rather painful process. At least neither of them had to be in to work tomorrow.

They were allowed to leave the hospital that night, as long as someone else drove them. They'd been about to hire a taxi, when Tsumori had shown up and offered them a ride and to stay over night, just in case there were any complications.

Hiroki had been against the idea, but Nowaki had talked him into it. Luckily for them, Tsumori had worked a double-shift and was so tired that he conked out as soon as his head had hit the pillow on Hiroki's bed. He'd needed somewhere to sleep after all. Although Hiroki was pretty sure that it was all in Nowaki's plan, to get it so that he'd have no choice but to sleep with him tonight in his room, in his bed.

He was almost tempted to sleep out in the living room, on one of the couches, but Nowaki would _never_ go for that and he'd probably end up thrown over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

Besides, he really didn't mind, at least not when he reminded himself of his resolution to become a better partner for Nowaki. He thought, each day he'd been going up a level, but it was still difficult and often quite embarrassing.

Nowaki smiled down at his lovers head, "Hiro-san, lets go out and stand on the balcony!"  
>"Why?" he murmured against Nowaki's bare chest, his cheek resting against his left pectoral.<p>

"The sun should be setting..."

Hiroki exasperatedly shook his head, but stood up nonetheless, he himself, only wearing boxer-briefs and a mid-thigh length shirt with over long sleeves. A shirt which matched the bottoms that Nowaki wore.

Nowaki smiled, Hiro-san really had been a lot more complying as of late, but at times he thought that there had to be some sort of catch, that it couldn't continue on as it had been. Not to mention, their family would soon be growing, as long as no one contested against Hiroki's intention to adopt Niro into the Kamijou family registry.

Taking his beloved hand, Nowaki led them both toward the door to their apartment, making sure he had the keys and cellphone on him, in the unlikely event that they accidentally locked themselves out of their own place.

Holding hands, did not keep Hiroki warm. "Nowaki, its cold out here," he shivered to emphasize that fact. He sighed contently, when he felt two arms twine around him, holding him against the warmth of a muscular chest.

Leaning his head back against Nowaki's shoulder, they stared in the direction of the setting sun. There was a lovely orange-pink splash of color the sky an ever darkening blue as the sun sank beyond the horizon, slowly working its way toward invisibility. Although it was not the sun itself which was trying to hide, but the Earth trying to find the Moon in order to relay to it the message the Sun had given her.

Just as the beginning hours of twilight began, stars starting to bespeckle the sky, Nowaki's cellphone rang.

Hiroki frowned, not liking the interruption. Nowaki was supposed to have a couple days off now _without_ being called in, especially after what they'd been through earlier that night to get tested to see whether or not either of them were a match for Niro.

Nowaki himself, wasn't too pleased, until he answered, "Hello?"

"_Hello Kusama-san. The results of your and Kamijou-san's results are in. You Kusama-san, are a compatible donor. Although there was something strange with your results. It appears that Niro is a relative of yours and Kamijou-san's, though you and Kamijou-san are not related, at least not by means of blood."_

Hiroki, being so close to Nowaki, overheard that. He blinked, "Whaa?"

Nowaki himself was completely and utterly stunned, but maintained his cool for the moment, "Thank you Tensu-san. Tomorrow we can set up a time to do the transplant?"

"Of course, the sooner the better, we'll see if its not possible to actually go ahead tomorrow or if we have to wait a few days."

"Thats fine Tensu-san, but I hope its soon, Niro's only getting worse."

"Of course Kusama-san, but I should let you get back to whatever you were doing. If I woke you, I'm terribly sorry."

"Its okay Tensu-san, thank you," and the two of them hung up.

Nowaki and Hiroki stared at one another. How in the world were they related through Niro?

Hiroki, "I do have a cousin...whom I've never met. I was told she died in a car crash with her family about a year and a half ago. We could look into that. This will of course make it easier to adopt Niro... though he would have taken his fathers surname."

"Which is Tanabata."

"Maybe he's a child of one of your cousins or... if you had any siblings..."

"I don't want to find out, not now, not unless Niro wishes to, someday. Right now we have to concentrate on him and his getting better."

Hiroki though spoke, "Tanabata Nowaki. Heavenly river typhoon. It has a nice ring to it..."

"Lets not talk about that right now Hiro-san, lets just enjoy the gorgeous sunset. Although it could never hope to be as gorgeous as you," he quickly kissed Hiroki's lips, before he could respond.

With Tsumori there, there wasn't much that they could do and both were worried about his joking statement from the last time he had stayed the night.

"_Why don't we make it a threesome, hmmn Nowaki?_"

They didn't want to even chance it, as they walked hand in hand back inside their apartment and into Nowaki's bedroom, slipping beneath the covers and wrapping their arms around one another.

There was always hope, of a happier and brighter future, for Niro and for themselves. In their sleep, they smiled, softly nuzzling one another as they dreamt on.


	9. Zoo Trip

**Chapter Nine: Zoo Trip**

* * *

><p>It was a fine Saturday, mid-morning, when he and Hiro-san arrived at the hospital to see how Niro was fairing.<p>

Neither of them had work, Hiroki had only had one class that morning at the University to attend to and had learned that Dean Takatsuki had given his blessings to Miyagi and Shinobu as long as their relationship didn't go public until his son had gotten his Bachelors.

Hiroki had been surprised to hear it, that the Dean had been all for it.

Miyagi had told him whilst he took a drag of one of those awful cigarettes, "As long as I don't interfere with Shinobu's schooling and that if, some woman comes along that Shinobu shows interest in, I don't get in his way."

"I doubt the brat will want to be with some woman. He's a hundred percent gay... or should I have said a hundred percent _Miyagi is __**mine**__! _So, I don't think you have anything to worry about there."

Leaning forward in his seat, he expunged the cancer stick in the ashtray. "But it has always been my intention, that I would never stand in his way. He's so young yet, so there's always the possibility that someday, he'll leave."

"Stop that nonsense. Nowaki wasn't much older than him, or rather around the same age as Shinobu when I met Nowaki. And we're still together."

"But you only have a four year age gap, between I and Shinobu, its seventeen years..."

Hiroki's brows furrowed, and waving a book in Miyagi's direction, "Age shouldn't matter, only feelings," he'd blinked moments later, because hadn't that been an issue all along with Nowaki and himself? Looking at it from Miyagi's perspective, that small age gap didn't even matter.

Just then, the young man they'd been discussing walked through the doors and past Hiroki's desk to Miyagi's to whirl him around in his chair and promptly sat on his lap.

"I got an A+ on my exam, but then everyone wanted to go to a damn strip club. There was a guy who kind of looked like you, but he was way too creepy so everyone left. He followed us back to the bus, even though he still had work. He tried to abduct my friend, Misaki, but he was arrested shortly thereafter."

Hiroki's eyes had rounded, "And what happened to Takahashi?"

"His partner came and picked him up, carried him to his car and drove away."

One brown brow twitched above a cinnamon brown eye as Shinobu tugged on Miyagi's tie and caught the older mans mouth with his. "Can't you wait until you're at home to do that, this is an office!"

Neither seemed to care as their hands went all over the place on each other, ignoring him.

His cheeks burning, he turned around to stare down at his desk. However when the two started panting and moaning, he gathered his papers and left. Did the two of them not care that they'd had an audience? He'd just finish everything at home later, no way was he staying to see how far those two were going to go.

He'd surprised Nowaki be getting home early, just as he was on his way out to go meet him at the University so that they could walk together over to the hospital.

Now, the two of them gazed down at Niro, he was awake, yet he looked quite drowsy. But there seemed to be a bit more color to him than previously.

The little boy smiled up at them, drowsily, "Kamijou-sensei, Kusama-sensei," he lifted his hand, but seconds later it fell back to the bed. Evidently he was still in a weakened state.

Nowaki asked, "How are you doing Niro?"

"I'm doing fine Sensei," his eyes closed, "so tired though, but I was told I have a donor. They said they were going to do the transplant when I felt a little better, hopefully as early as this Wednesday."

Nowaki and Hiroki glanced between themselves, but did not let Niro know, that it was Nowaki whom had turned out to be his perfect match, bone marrow wise.

Nowaki himself however, remained quite worried about the youth, wishing that the date could have been moved up for the transplant, like that very day. On Monday, they'd be seeing a lawyer about officially adopting Niro as Kamijou Hiroki's son. Hopefully, in the years to follow, he and Hiro-san could both be listed as Niro's parents, even if they had to move to another country to do so.

Although, he realized, Hiro-san would be unwilling to leave his origin of birth and place of work.

His gaze however, soon fell to Niro, he imagined that Hiro-san had looked a lot like him when he was little. Though he had seen him in a photograph when he was ten, though Niro was a few years younger than that, with Usami-san.

"Niro? Is there anything you'd like to do today?"

"I can't go anywhere today, everyone said I had enough excitement last night for awhile. Although..."

"What is it Niro?"

Hiro-san looked at him, then back down at the fragile child, "It's okay Niro, you can tell us."

Niro smiled, sighing and proceeding to yawn, "I should sleep, but, I'd really like to see some real animals. But I know I can't go anywhere today since we're running tests to prepare me for Wednesday. The other kids were talking about the zoo that there parents were going to take them to, I wish I could have gone today..."

Nowaki and Hiroki both felt a twinge in their chests at Niro's forlorn sigh.

Just as Nowaki were about to speak however, his Hiro-san was the first to say something regarding the zoo, "Niro, you can always go to the zoo once you're better. However, I and Nowaki could go to the zoo and take pictures of all the animals for you until then."

Niro's cinnamon red-brown eyes gazed up into eyes of a similar, though slightly darker shade, "Really?"

The brunette nodded. "Of course Niro. I never say anything I don't mean."

Nowaki smiled, placing an arm around Hiro-san's shoulders, "That sounds like a plan. While you take a nap, Hiro-san and I will do just that."

Niro smiled, though his eyes once more drifted closed, "Thank you."

Hiroki had felt the urge to brush Nowaki's arm off of him, still not used to displays of affection in front of others, especially not at one of their places of work. Yet Nowaki insisted and, he, wanting to improve their relationship in every way possible, decided to let it be, though his hands had curled into fists and he'd had to close his eyes tightly shut for a moment.

This was more difficult than he'd thought it would be, though he hadn't believed it to be any easier and now it had been nine days since they had made their wishes.

He wondered if Nowaki's had come true yet, his however, would have to wait, until the end of the month, as long as his plan for that day, went accordingly.

Hiroki moved Nowaki's hand from his shoulders upon hearing Niro lightly dozing and bent down to brush a kiss over the little boys forehead, brushing back a few strands of what hair still remained on the youngsters head.

Behind him, he reached his hand out to seek Nowaki's and felt the large warm hand take hold of his, before they left Niro's side, his room, the hospital, reluctantly.

A couple hours later they found themselves at the zoo, Camcorders in hand.

Hiroki gazed at the Giant Panda and the baby panda, "Wow," he took a picture of the animal, thinking that Niro would love to have some of this beloved creature.

Behind him though, he heard a voice he'd hope not to have heard after that morning.

"Shinobu-chin! Don't get near the Panda's!" His voiced sounded panicked, "Don't jump over the gate!"

Hiroki turned around to see Miyagi pulling Shinobu down into his arms from the fence that kept them separate from the pandas.

He blinked at the sight though, not just because of the reason that Miyagi had to pull the Takatsuki brat down, but, because the Dean and his wife were also there. However, one family member, was decidedly lacking.

There was something else too, and before he could take it all in, he felt hot breath on his ear.

"Hiro-san, who is that? I thought Miyagi was with Takatsuki-kun."

He turned his head to mutter into Nowaki's ear, "That _is_ the Dean's son."

"Hiro-san..."

"Don't get any ideas Nowaki."

"But Hiro-san..."

"I will _not_ wear a frilly dress, you can _forget it_!"

He however had to ask, "Miyagi! Why is Takatsuki-kun," he didn't want to say brat with the Dean himself and his wife nearby, "dressed up like that?"

Shinobu was the one, however, whom answered, gray eyes glittering, "Because I lost a bet with one of my Senpai's at Teito. I got the part of Juliet in a stupid play. I'm not even in the drama club!"

Hiroki and Nowaki blinked.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Ask Shinobu of Hiroki.

"Taking pictures of the animals."

"Why?"

Hiroki wondered if this brat of Miyagi's was always so inquisitive, or rather downright nosy.

Nowaki was the one to explain, "For a little boy in need of a bone marrow transplant. I'm the donor, but Hiro-san and I have decided to adopt him."

"You're going to adopt him?" He glanced toward Miyagi, "Why don't we adopt a child Miyagi?"

Miyagi scratched the back of his neck, a nervous laugh escaping him as his eyes looked upward out the corners. "We'll talk about it later Shinobu-chin, but I think your parents want to talk to us."

Hiroki figured that was a load of bull, but let them go their merry way, turning back to Nowaki. "Do you think we've enough pictures now for Niro?"

"I think so and if we don't we can always come back again for more."

"Good, because I really want to go see Niro now."

Nowaki smiled adoringly down at his shorter lover and hand in hand, walked with him out of the zoo and back to the hospital in order to deliver the photos to Niro.

Niro smiled at them once he received the photos, "Thank you!" He got up and hugged first Hiroki, who took a few moments to hug him back, shyly, though with a secret smile that soon disappeared.

Nowaki easily accepted the hug.

Niro, once sitting on the bed once more, seemed a bit more robust to the two men who wished to become his guardians, his parents.

They both hoped that he'd be even better after the transplant of bone marrow took place come the thirteenth.

All three heads bent over the photographs that had been taken, to ooh and ahh and explain to Niro everything that had happened at the zoo.

Though they hadn't all known one another very long, anyone looking at them, would have sworn that they were family, though perhaps not both parents of the child, but still a family. And by blood, they were, but they had become more than that and soon they all hoped it would be official.

Nowaki would never have thought Hiro-san would become so attached to Niro, but maybe, he saw something of himself in the boy... or perhaps, because of how sickly Niro was and without family.

Hiroki did not wish to tell Nowaki, it was because Nowaki himself had been alone, though Niro was sick and had not familial support. Plus Niro was quite respectful.

Maybe, the three of them, would make a happy home and family, as long as the transplant was a success and there were no relapse.

The three of them, could only enjoy their time together as they prayed for the best possible outcome.


	10. Our Literature

**Chapter Ten: Our Literature**

* * *

><p>Yesterday, he and Hiro-san had had so much fun at the zoo, and really, usually, his beloved would not have gone there with him, no matter how much coaxing it might well have taken. His lover was becoming, dare he say it even in his head, softer?<p>

Although he still got books thrown at him, from time to time, mostly when Hiro-san was embarrassed and because he was embarrassed he became upset. Nowaki knew him well, though there were times he worried, even now.

_Was Hiro-san hiding something from him?_

Why else would he have become less volatile with his anger, allow him to touch him so much and so often without at least protesting first as was par for the course.

He hadn't previously been suspicious, until that morning when they had once again visited Niro, before the boy had fallen back to sleep and his Senpai, Tsumori had approached him while Hiroki sat with Niro alone.

"If he's acting differently Nowaki, it could be a sign he's either cheating or he's done something that makes him feel guilty, which would have to have been something to do with you."

The ocean blue eyed, taller than the average Japanese man had disliked that comment so much, his heart sinking that it was even a possibility. Yet, really, how could his Hiro-san have cheated on him when they were either always at work or at home together.

Then he recalled, that there were times that their time off did not coincide and that there were nights where, the one he loved, would be out drinking with Usami-san or Miyagi-san.

Both however, had partners, whom it was evident they cherished. He'd seen it clearly during the night he'd taken Hiroki rollerblading.

Yet, he couldn't think anything else, but that something was amiss. But perhaps, it had _something_ to do with his wish at the well, though not quite what he had wished for. Maybe it was something that his Hiro-san himself had wished for, yet even that explanation did not sit well with him, it didn't seem right.

As he was thinking, he didn't notice that his cute lover had left Niro's side and walked up to him.

"Nowaki!"

At that, he gave a slight shake of his head and plastered on a smile, "Hiro-san?"

"We're going now. Niro's asleep. Although now, he wants a dog. A dog! Can you believe that."

"I thought he wanted a panda?"

"Well its illegal to own one, unless you have all the proper permits and know how to take care of one, but they can't be pets."

"Didn't he also want a wolf?"

"He did, but none exist in Japan, which are native, as they became extinct some time ago. Plus, even wolves, cannot be pets."

"That's why he wants a dog."

"We shouldn't have taken all those pictures at the zoo," he grumbled, arms crossed over his chest.

Hearing him, Nowaki could tell that, despite Hiro-san's grumbling, his stance and the way he looked flustered, contemplating, that he would most likely give into little Niro.

Hiro-san, while gentle with Niro, wasn't so with the other kids. But he was rather protective of their son to be and with Niro being related to both of them, though they knew little how, it was almost like having their own flesh and blood child.

He blinked however when he heard the next words that his partner spoke.

"Nowaki, lets go to the ASPCA."

"Hiro-san?" He couldn't believe it, he'd thought it might take a longer time before he would have given into Niro's plea for a dog.

"Let's go," it seemed that his lover would not meet his eye as he said that, but smilingly, he took the smaller hand in his and led them from the hospital a few streets away to the ASPCA.

Once the pair were inside, the brunette sighed, "Nowaki... I don't know about this. I don't know what I was thinking. We can't possibly get a dog, and besides where is Niro going to sleep?"

"Hiro-san, we have more than one bedroom," they actually had three, one was dedicated to all of his beloveds collection of books.

"The books stay!"

"Not that room Hiro-san... _yours_."

Russet eyes gazed up into ocean blue, "And where the hell am I supposed to sleep?"

"With me Hiro-san, where else would you sleep?" The corners of his mouth curled downward as Tsumori-senpai's words replayed in his head.

"My _own_ room."

"But where would Niro sleep Hiro-san?"

He paused to think that question over, before Nowaki was given an answer, "His own room... so... you and I'd be sharing one... every night?"

"Yes Hiro-san... unless... you'd rather not?"

He watched his lovers cheeks and nose turn red, though those beautiful russet eyes of his looked away from him, down at the floor.

"Its not that," he murmured lowly, that Nowaki almost didn't catch what he was saying. He did however hear the rest quite well, "If one of us is sleeping before the other, then neither of us would want to disturb the other and wake them up, our hours are often so different Nowaki. We both need our rest and you need it even more, because you work long or double shifts sometimes.

Talking as they walked through the rooms, where cats meowed and dogs barked, where even little bunnies hopped along with a few other not so common animals not typically found at a shelter they paused.

Nowaki, "Hiro-san, I would sleep on the couch if I thought I might disturb you and I wouldn't mind if you disturbed me. Although, Hiro-san, you're a heavier sleeper than I am, it takes _forever_ to wake you up." Sometimes he wondered, how his lover had managed without him, to get up in time for school or work.

His blue eyes were drawn to the twitching of his sweethearts brows, as that lover of his growled indignantly, "I do not!"

Their conversation however, came to an abrupt halt when Hiro-san jumped and turned around to gaze into a cage where a yellow shiba-inu mix stared up at them with large brown eyes.

"Hiro-san, isn't he cute?" He whispered into his ear.

"It's a girl Nowaki," he pointed to the sign. "She's three years old and has been spayed."

They watched her tail wag excitedly, before she stood up and chased her tail inside the cage.

They noticed then, that she was missing her right hind leg.

"Can we adopt her, Hiro-san? Not many people would choose her," he wanted to take the poor little thing home, though she seemed playful and friendly.

One of the workers, overhearing them told them something that had he and Hiro-san gazing at each other quite grimly, "She's to be euthanized today. She's been here for a year and a half. Her leg was mangled then, some kid had taken a chainsaw to her leg."

They didn't wish to hear more.

It seemed that Hiro-san really had a weakness when it came to the possibility of someone, even an animal, dying.

"We'll adopt her Nowaki, lets go get the paperwork."

The worker smiled and glanced at the three legged shiba-inu mix, "Looks like your lucky day gal."

As the two signed the papers and paid for the dogs release, as they had been the _only_ ones interested in her and she'd been about to be euthanized anyway, they were not denied being able to adopt her.

Whilst they were signing the papers though, they noticed Usami-san and Misaki each holding a kitten. One was obviously of Siamese origin and the other a pretty chocolate brown, possibly a Havana Brown or Burmese mix.

Usami-san turned to them, "You're getting a dog Hiroki?" The brown cat mewled in his hands, its eyes were a very deep green, not unlike his Misaki's. Nowaki was sure that had to be the reason he'd chosen that cat.

Nowaki, "We are, right Hiro-san?"

"Yes Nowaki," then he looked in Akihiko's direction after confirming to Nowaki that they'd be adopting the three legged dog. "Literature will be a good dog."

"Literature?" All three men, Nowaki, Akihiko and Takahashi stared at him.

"That's going to be her name," he glowered at them, daring them to try and talk him out of it or laugh.

Soon, the dog was brought to them and they left with papers and a bag of food for Literature, followed by Akihiko and Takahashi out of the ASPCA with their two kittens.

As they were about to leave the parking lot, a pair of lovebirds spotted them and walked up to them.

Hiroki frowned, "What are you doing here Professor?"

"Shinobu and I were taking a walk. Do you know what you two did when you told him you were adopting a little boy? You created a _monster!_ He wants not one child upon graduation, but nine, nine I tell you!"

Russet eyes blinked, wincing as he heard the older man yelp. His eyes sweeping down, he realized that the culprit was Shinobu's booted foot.

The dirty haired blonde glowered up at Miyagi, "So, nine is a lucky number and it would be nice to have a big family. We might not even have to adopt if my sister or one of my cousins will agree to be a surrogate. Although I think for at least eight of them, we should adopt, but one of them, should be related by blood."

Hiroki felt the need to ask, "And who would be the father?"

"Miyagi of course, I mean they'd be my relatives," he clung to Miyagi's arm, even though he appeared to be annoyed with him.

Nowaki chuckled, "Well, good luck you two, but we need to get Literature home and get her used to the apartment," he was glad that when he'd looked he'd found a place that would allow animals, as long as one took care of them.

Miyagi blinked, "Literature?"

Shinobu laughed, though to all of them, it seemed a little odd, "You named your new dog after Literature?"

"What of it?" Hiroki demanded irritably.

"Nothing, its just... a weird name for anything. Though I know you're passionate about Literature, but I'd never allow Miyagi to name a child or an animal after it. Maybe a character in it, but actually _Literature_?"

Nowaki defended the name, "Literature is a good name and we hope it will instill in Niro that literature is good, to be taken care of and respected. Niro will take care of Literature and in so doing learn how to take care of literature."

He knew the wording was odd, but the dogs name was Literature and they were talking about literature, as in books, poetry and other written words.

Shinobu, "Though I can't believe you're getting a dog, I'd prefer a panda."

Nowaki and Hiroki chuckled, "So too would Niro."

"I wouldn't mind a cat, but then I don't think I could get a rat or any other type of rodent, nor a snake."

Miyagi rolled his eyes heavenward, tightening the hold he had on Shinobu's shoulder, "Shinobu-chin, lets not talk about pets now, we'd have to find a new place. Where we're at now isn't big enough and nor does it allow pets."

At that Nowaki and Hiroki watched Shinobu frown and be, reluctantly, led away from the shelter.

Nowaki sighed, "Well, now we're alone and can return home. I hope Niro will like Literature."

"We're not telling him until after the transplant Nowaki, that way it'll be sort of like a gift...for having come through it."

"That sounds wonderful Hiro-san!" He glomped his lover, though made sure the leash remained secure in his beloveds hand.

"Nowaki! Cut it out! Don't do that out in plain sight."

So, Hiro-san hadn't changed _that_ much. Perhaps, unlike what Tsumori-senpai had tried to imply, his adorable darling, had not cheated on him. He never had and probably never would, for they loved one another deeply and would never wish to hurt the other so horribly, by doing something as cruel as that.

With his hand at the middle of his sweethearts back, they walked Literature to hew new home.


	11. Filing Papers

**Chapter Eleven: Filing Papers**

* * *

><p>Monday morning, the eleventh, Hiroki stirred, something warm and wet had been lapping at his toes. He growled, "Nowaki, I didn't know you had a foot fetish, but would you knock it off!"<p>

Nowaki however wasn't on the bed, he realized, as the smell of that mornings breakfast wafted through the air and he heard him speak.

"Did you say something Hiro-san?" Nowaki stood at the door, spatula in hand, wearing a long white apron that read '_Kiss the Cook_'. Hiroki preferred the other one though that replace one of the o's with a c and the Kiss with the word Suck. He forgot whether or not _the_ had been replaced by _my_ or not.

It was the one he would have worn anyway, as long as it was just them. However, he believed they might have to dispense with it as Niro would be coming into their home. He believed with all his heart and soul, that Niro would survive this and remain in complete remission for the rest of his life.

However, if Nowaki were over there, then who the hell was licking his foot!

Flinging the covers aside he glowered down at his limbs, to see the three legged dog and memories of the day before came flooding back into his head. He and Nowaki hadn't even been able to make love last night, because the pooch had whined her head off till they let her in.

He hadn't been going to let her, but Nowaki had himself given him huge puppy dog eyes. He of course had told Nowaki, that if the dog were going to sleep with them, then they'd not be fucking each other like animals. There was no way that he would welcome an audience, even if they weren't human.

Nowaki had claimed that it would just be for one night, but he knew better. His lover had a softer heart than he did and would no doubt end up spoiling Literature. That to him, just sounded so wrong.

Hiroki pushed the dog from his leg, but not off the bed. She only had three legs after all to land on.

Getting up, still groggy, he stumbled into the kitchen right behind Nowaki, nearly bumping into him. However he stopped just short of doing so and turned to sit down in a chair that Nowaki must have pulled out for him.

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he glanced over the food that was ready on the table, it was American fare, though with rice as was a staple of any self respecting Japanese man or woman's diet.

His stomach growled, his eyes flying to Nowaki, though at least he didn't laugh, but he did see his mouth had quirked into a smirk.

Nowaki came over with his own plate, all fires off and sat down across from him, though their feet lightly stroked against each others.

"Good morning Hiro-san."

"What's so good about it?" He tore into a piece of toast.

"Today, we'll get to sign papers adopting Niro, it'll go quick, because he's a relation of yours to place in the Kamijou family registry as your son. Quick too, unfortunately, because of his illness. There's no time to go through all the red tape, so that they should just give you all the papers, so that he has family to take care of him."

Waving a fork around with a bit of waffle on it he remarked, "Yeah, I'm sure its also because the government doesn't want to be the ones to pay for a funeral, _if_ he should die, but he's not going to!"

"Hiro-san... you sound so certain."

"Of course I am! Niro has a love of literature just like I do. He's told me that he loves to read and that someday he'd like to be a poet. I'm not sure how good of a poet he'll be, but he loves Shakespeare and even some of our own long deceased poets and writers." He munched on more of the delicious American food Nowaki had prepared that he'd learned how to make over during that year there which had brought him so much anguish.

He would not hold a grudge for that, but he hated whenever he'd be reminded of it, whether by Nowaki, himself or an event.

After breakfast and after they had cleaned up after themselves, they quickly showered and changed into appropriate attire for visiting a lawyers office, of whom had been told of their desire to adopt Niro.

"Kamijou-san," spoke the man across a desk, lining papers together in order to organize them thoroughly, "there were none who were against your adoption of Niro. Most didn't even know about him, but hearing that he was sick..."

Hiroki snorted, "They didn't want to add another mouth to feed, or rather someone who might soon die and they'd have to dip into their funds."

The lawyer stared at him and Nowaki, before adjusting his glasses, "Well, yes, that might be true, but if you sign these papers I have for you, Niro will be all yours."

Taking the pen that the man offered, Hiroki gazed down at the papers, but before he could sign, Nowaki took them away.

"Hiro-san, never sign anything before reading it! You, more than anyone, should know that."  
>"I do know. Baka!"<p>

The lawyer quirked a brow at them, but said nothing while Nowaki read.

A hand held the papers out for the brunette to take.

Taking the papers from Nowaki, he set them on the desk and bent over to sign after hearing Nowaki say that it was fine, that even the fine print didn't seem that bad.

Once Kamijou Hiroki's name was on the documents and all the questions had been answered the lawyers signed and sealed it, creating copies while keeping the original for their files.

"Tanabata Niro is now Kamijou Niro, son of Kamijou Hiroki and grandson of Kamijou Kinoki and Naruoki Hiromi."

Holding the paper in his shaking hand, Hiroki couldn't quite believe it, but there it was the certificate giving him custody of Niro. He just hoped that Nowaki would always be there for him and Niro, especially as he didn't think he'd make a very good parent, but his lover would, he was certain of it. Nowaki, was, afterall a pediatrician and _loved_ kids.

Unless he was somehow changed into a woman, with all the biological parts in place, he'd never be able to give his Nowaki any children, but, this way, he could. He could give his lover the family he longed for.

He doubted that he'd be willing to ever adopt any other child, so he could not give up the faith, the belief, that Niro would survive and live a full and happy life.

"Nowaki, lets go tell Niro the good news."

Nowaki grinned, "Yes, Hiro-san."

Arriving at the hospital and proceeding to Niro's room, they were told he'd been taken to the ICU as he'd stopped breathing for three minutes, but had been given CPR. However, they had panicked and sent him there, placed on oxygen. He'd not been given time to flat-lined, since the nurse had been in the room checking up on him when it had happened.

The off duty doctor, holding Hiroki's hand, worried that might mean a delay in the bone marrow transplant if Niro were not strong enough.

The two of them found him and slowly walked into the room where he waited.

Niro gazed at them, glossy eyed, "Kusama-sensi, Kamijou-sensei," he smiled waveringly, still frightened by his mishap of earlier.

Hiroki sat down beside him, taking his hand and lightly squeezing it, glancing back up at Nowaki. He was frightened that this was an ill omen, knowing not what he should say.

Nowaki however, knew just what to say as he smiled at the boy, "Niro, you're okay now and that's what matters. Obviously you were not meant to leave this world yet, so its a good sign that the transplant will work."

Niro sniffled, "Really?"

Hiroki and Nowaki both nodded, Hiroki himself, quite comforted by what his partner had to say in regards to it. It was almost as though he'd read his mind, believing this event to have been an ill omen rather than the good one that he made it seem.

"Hiro-san, shouldn't you show Niro the copy of the certificate?"

Turning his head back to Niro, he gruffly took the paper out from his bag and said, unable to meet the child's eyes, feeling somewhat shy, "I signed the papers earlier today, you're now a Kamijou, Niro."

Niro's jaw dropped, "You really meant it!" He cried out in gleeful joy.

Hiroki stared at him confused, "Of course I did!"

"Some of the kids were saying that... you were joking... that you were just trying to comfort me before I... before I..."

Hiroki held up his hand, placing his fingertips over Niro's mouth, "Shh, don't say it, because you wont be doing so, you're going to live. Now you just have to get stronger before Wednesday."

Once he'd removed his hand, Niro grinned from cheek to cheek, "I will!"

Together once again, they discussed everything they would do on the day that Niro finally got to go home with them, instead of remaining at the hospital.


	12. Dining Out

**Chapter Twelve: Dining Out**

* * *

><p><em> '<em>_Lovely_,' came to mind, whenever he looked across the table at Hiro-san, whom had invited him out to dinner. His lovers choice of place though was not what he'd been expecting. Usually, they would have dinner at a family restaurant, but this one, he took note of, was more for those looking for a bit of romance.

Nowaki could tell, his Hiro-san was weary about the place which he'd chosen. _'Hiro-san is just __**too**__ private a person,_' and he was fine with him being so. Sometimes, he'd come to learn, keeping ones personal life private _did_ pay off. There were certainly less fan-girls of gay men bothering them in comparison to those that had stepped forth out of the closet and into their bedrooms with another man.

At times, he wondered, if there were those who might be too frightened of Hiro-san to even fan-girl over them like they might, say, Usami-san and Misaki.

His lover, to him, could never be frightening. No, Hiro-san would just need to be hugged, held, loved even more than usual. Everyday the depth of his feelings for his lover grew stronger.

"Ah-hem, Nowaki!"

Nowaki came out from his reverie, his eyes directed toward Hiro-san, "Sorry Hiro-san. What were you saying?"

"The waiter wants to know if we're ready to order."

Glancing at the waiter, he smiled, "Ah, yes. I'd like to order the Gyoza with Imoni."

The waiter waited for Hiroki's order.

"Hiro-san, what are you going to have?"

"Hmmn, I'll have the same, but with a side of fried rice and vegetable stir-fry."

"Of course sir," the waiter bowed, "I'll be back with your order shortly," though they all knew that it could be up to thirty minutes depending on the dish and how busy the kitchen was.

Nowaki once the waiter had left, reached across the table to place his hands on Hiro-san's. "Hiro-san, you've seemed preoccupied since returning home from work. Although, this place requires advance notice, but how long have you had this planned?"

"Err... I pulled some strings, Akihiko helped me get the reservation," he lifted the menu that they'd already ordered from, obscuring his eyes and telltale blush from view.

So, it had again been another spontaneous moment, thinking it he smiled. His Hiro-san really was too wonderfully adorable.

"Hiro-san..."

Russet eyes peered over the menu.

"I love you."

He watched his gorgeous male partner's face heat, or at least what he could see of it, turning red all the way to the top of his hairline.

Then he had the menu flung at him, but he easily dodged it and reached his hands across the table to capture Hiro-san's hands in his.

He took the brunettes hands to his mouth and lightly brushed his lips the knuckles of each one.

"Nowaki!" Hiroki spoke in a hushed tone, looking around them, "Someone might _hear_ or _see_!"

"Its too dim in here Hiro-san, so please, wont you indulge me?"

Nowaki watched his lover internally struggle with his request, even if he could not hear everything that was going on inside his head. He hadn't thought his beloved would do what he did next.

Hiroki scooted his ass around to the other side of the corner booth where the two of them sat and leaned up against the man who was the greatest love of his life. Although every sound he heard had him cringing and looking about, least they should be spotted by the other patrons of the establishment.

There was only once that he moved from his lovers side, when the waiter came and delivered the food and drink they had ordered.

Hiroki, "Please don't return until we call you," which meant waving their hand and saying 'waiter.'

The waiter bowed, circular tray in hand, "As you wish sir," before continuing on to his next errand.

"Hiro-san, why did you ask the waiter not to return?"

The other man slipped his hands beneath the table in order to undo Nowaki's button fly.

Nowaki's pupil's dilated, his mouth slackening, unable to say anything. His Hiro-san, had never done anything remotely like that in public restaurant in all the time they had been together.

He did not stop him, his body shuddering once his cock was freed of its confines with his beloved Hiro-san's hands wrapped around his quickly hardening cock.

He groaned breathily, "Hiro-san," his eyes rolling back, clamping a hand over his mouth so as not to alert any possible nearby diners as he felt those two small hands pumping up and down his length.

His other hand gripped a handful of the chestnut brown silky fine hair. When Hiro-san's thumb brushed over his perineum his body gave a start as he gasped through his fingers, tugging involuntarily on the hair he had a hold of.

Nowaki's moan was muffled by his hand, but hearing his lovers low, gruff moan that was barely audible he wanted to strip him right there and then and fuck him senseless on the table.

With those thoughts running through his head, as his lover picked up the speed of his strokes, even squeezing his balls, he could no longer hold it in. With a growl of pleasure, he removed his hand from his mouth and sent his mouth on a collision course with his Hiro-san's.

For the moment, they could get lost in each other, instead of worrying about how the transplant would go tomorrow, _if_ Niro proved to be strong enough.

Neither seemed to notice that there was another couple in the booth behind him, or that they too were panting.

"Miyagi," cried the young man with lust filled silvery eyes, which looked down into midnight blue eyes, "Please...let me come."

"You can wait Shinobu-chin, now keep bouncing up and down, like you were."

"Miyagi!"

There appeared a twinkle in the eyes of the man the youth loved so much, but he wished he'd never agreed to _training_ both in the kitchen and in orgasm control. It was, unbearable.

Tomorrow they'd be going to the hospital to lend Kamijou, Kusama and little Niro, whom they'd not yet met, their support. Tonight though, was theirs and theirs alone.


	13. The Transplant

**Chapter Thirteen: The Transplant**

* * *

><p>Niro had been finished with his chemotherapy, but it had placed him in a weakened state. Yet if the bone marrow transplant was not done and soon, it was possible that he'd die and never truly live.<p>

Yet, Hiroki thought, the kid was resilient and no matter how little hope and how much pain he suffered, he always had a sunny smile. A smile so much like his Nowaki's that it nearly broke his heart to think that, if Nowaki had been sickly as a child, he'd have had no one, but the people at the orphanage.

It tore at him too, to think he might never have met Nowaki had that been the case. The more he thought, the more anxious he became, pacing back and forth on the floor of the waiting room.

That child _had_ to get better, he just had too!

At least, Niro was no longer alone. He was their son, even _if_ Nowaki was unable to be listed officially as his other parent, he was both of theirs.

Luckily they all shared the same DNA, well at least he and Nowaki to Niro, but not to one another.

Right at that moment, he wished his lover were there to hold him, to comfort him and tell him it would all be okay, _but_ Nowaki was in one of the rooms. The big oaf was under general anesthesia so that bone marrow and stem cells could be collected from him, a minor surgery. They would then be delivered into Niro's blood stream via a central venous catheter.

He was worried for not just Niro, but Nowaki. Silently he prayed to Kami, that both would be alright. Niro would remain in the hospital for another week or two, while Nowaki would remain overnight and then could go home, with an entire week off from work.

Akihiko, "Hiroki, they'll be fine."

And there was his support.

Misaki, "Usagi-san, Kamijou-sensei can't help worrying. Kusama-san in his boyfriend and Niro is his son now. Even if we tell him it will be fine, it'd still be difficult."

Hiroki was at times, amazed by Misaki's insight. While the youth might be a bit dense, not unlike his brother, he wasn't quite as dense on some matters, like now.

Miyagi, "Kamijou, you need to sit down and relax."

Shinobu, "Maybe do some yoga or meditate."

Hiroki's brows furrowed as he turned around to stare at Miyagi and Shinobu, "How could I do yoga or meditate at a time like this. I don't even know how to do yoga," though from his years of practicing martial arts as a young child, he did know how to meditate.

"Well, yoga does wonders for ones sex life, even an old man like Miyagi."

Hiroki snickered, turning his head to the side as he heard Miyagi groan and then, out of the corner of his eye, saw the professor clasp a hand over his young lovers mouth.

"Shinobu-chin! This isn't the time or place to be talking about _that_."

"But it got Kamijou-san's mind off of whats going on for a moment didn't it?"

Hiroki silently admitted to himself it had, while the two continued to bicker, though each couple held hands.

He wished he had someones hand to hold then and once more began pacing back and forth and around in front of the four men who had come to be his emotional support. Yet none of them could truly be, plus they each had their lovers with them while his was under anesthesia and he'd been told he couldn't stay.

How many hours had it been since he and Nowaki had gotten there early that morning, shortly before Akihiko, Takahashi, Professor Miyagi and Shinobu had all shown up?

As he was becoming more and more agitated, a doctor with light sandy blonde-brown hair walked into the room.

"Kamijou," called the man, whose voice Hiroki usually despised hearing, but if he had brought news about Nowaki and Niro, he was more than happy to hear. As long as it was _good_ news. Although his Nowaki should not really have been in danger, unless the doctor had been an amateur or high on drugs or alcohol.

He stopped mid-step and turned his head around to see Tsumori, he shifted his body and walked up to him, staring into graybrown eyes, "How are they?"

Tsumori smiled at him, startling him when he lifted a hand to place a hand on his shoulder, "Kamijou, Nowaki is just fine. He should becoming out of anesthesia within the next hour or two."

"And Niro?"

"We'll know for certain in a few hours whether or not the transplant was a complete success, but he's fine. You can go see him now, though you'll have to wait to see your lover." He removed his hand from Hiroki's shoulder and bent to whisper in his ear.

"Although, if you can't even wait that long for Nowaki, I'm on my lunch break now and I could take care of you in his place."

Hiroki's eyes grew wide, before narrowing, growling at the man whose face was too close, "You're crazy! Get away from me!" He stormed away from him and to one of the nurses who took him to Niro's room.

Tsumori sighed, palming his cheek, watching the volatile man walk away, murmuring, "Someday, I'll get them both, its just a matter of time and talking them into a polyamours relationship."

Akihiko frowned, "You'd best leave Hiroki alone."

Misaki couldn't comprehend that there was someone else who wanted Kamijou the Devil. He'd been told that he even threw things at his lover, though apparently, Kusama-san knew how to handle him. From what he could see, Kusama-san would not want to share and he doubted Kamijou-sensei would either.

Miyagi stood, "Listen, Tsumori-sensei, you need to leave those two alone."

Shinobu glowered at Tsumori, his arms crossed as he stood up and stared up at him with intense gray eyes, "There's no room in their relationship for someone else and if you try and come between them, you'll have to answer to the four of us."

Tsumori blinked, smirking, "Well, aren't you all cute."

It was then they realized, either he'd been teasing, or he was just a hopeless flirt.

Hiroki, once inside Niro's room, sat down beside him, noticing there were more wires than usual. "Hello Niro."

Niro's eyes, just a shade lighter than Hiroki's, seemed to brighten as the boy gave him a sunny smile, "Kamijou-sensei."

"Niro, I adopted you, you can call me Papa."

"Why not Daddy?"

"I think that would fit Nowaki better, you can call _him_ that."

Niro continued to smile, though he still looked quite tired, "I'd like that," he sighed softly. "I love you Papa."

Hearing that, Hiroki felt a pull on his heart, his face heating, startled by how easily, how quickly he came to say that. Then again, he was only a five year old. Children tended to say things more easily than adults.

He didn't feel right not responding in kind, though he spoke gruffly, staring down at his hands which were curled atop his knees, "I...love you...too Niro."

"I'm glad."

Hiroki looked up to see the child's sleepy smile and then Niro had fallen asleep. While no one was there or could see, he allowed a soft, small smile to form.

Superstitiously glancing around, once he was assured that there were no onlookers, he bent his head down to brush a kiss over Niro's forehead.

Misaki had been fetched to find Kamijou-sensei, to tell him that they were going across the street for lunch and if he'd like to go or for them to pick him something up.

The sight he walked in on, was Kamijou the Devil, actually _smiling_ and bending over to kiss the fragile little boy's forehead.

Seeing it, his mouth parted in disbelief, but he could not erase the image. The man _did_ have a softer side and he had just been witness to it.

Just before that chestnut brown head lifted he gave a shake of his head, pretending as though he'd seen nothing. "Kamijou-sensei."

The older man looked up from Niro to stare across at a student, whom had been in his class, Takahashi Misaki, lover of his childhood friend. "What is it Takahashi?"

"Uhmn... Usagi-san wanted to know if you wanted to go with us across the street for lunch or if you'd like us to bring you back something."

"I..." he glanced at Niro and recalled that Nowaki would not yet be waking yet. "I'll go with you, as long as its only across the street," he wanted to be close at hand.

"Okay..."

Hiroki waited till Misaki was gone, before lightly brushing back some of Niro's hair, smiling once more, for a moment, "I'll be back soon Niro, hopefully Nowaki can come to your room to visit... I'll bring us all back something from the place across the street."

It was about an hour and a half later that he returned and found Nowaki awake. He'd been given a wheelchair for the time being in case he felt too dizzy to walk due to the anesthesia not quite having worn completely off.

Hiroki had placed the bag of food he'd bought for Nowaki and Niro in Nowaki's lap and took charge of wheeling him to Niro's room, where the little boy had only a couple of minutes ago awoke.

Niro grinned at Nowaki, "Daddy! What's in your lap?"

Nowaki blinked, staring at Niro and back at Hiroki.

Hiroki couldn't bring himself to meet Nowaki's eyes as he explained gruffly, "He's our son now Nowaki, he should call us that, if he wants. I'm Papa and you're Daddy."

Nowaki could not help but smile, his family had grown and now, with the transplant finished and looking good, they could spend more time together.

Perhaps some dreams _did_ come true.

Hiroki took the bag from Nowaki's lap, "You two need to eat. Especially you Niro, if you want to grow up to be as big and strong as... Daddy," he barely spoke the last word, though both of them heard him.

"I want to be like Papa, but Daddy is wonderful too!"

Hiroki and Nowaki stared at him and then managed to smile at one another, even if Nowaki's smile lasted longer while Hiroki had to look away and frown as his face grew red once more.

Life, was good, thought Niro as they dug into the delicious food that Papa had brought them. Perhaps he got sick, just so he could meet these two men and become a family.


	14. The Piano Man

**Chapter Fourteen: The Piano Man**

* * *

><p>That morning of Thursday, July 13th, 2011, Nowaki was released from the hospital. The very reason why one Kamijou Hiroki had decided to take the morning off from work. Luckily, he supposed, Professor Miyagi had told him he'd take care of his glasses.<p>

He wondered though, if it were actually a lucky thing. Though, if the professor remained busy there was less of a chance for the Takatsuki brat to seduce him into doing something that they shouldn't be doing at the office.

Recalling though, that at least once, he and Nowaki had made love in the library, his blush resurfaced.

"Hiro-san?" A voice called from the bedroom.

Hiroki shook his head, picking up the tray that he'd prepared for lunch and took it to his partner. He set the tray over his lap, once Nowaki had sat up, propped up by the body pillow behind him.

"Hiro-san," he smiled, though thought to himself, '_I don't really need him to treat me as though I were sick, but...I love when he pays so much attention to me, even going so far as to take time off from work,_' "thank you."

The brunette dipped his head, glancing sideways as he continued blushing.

_'Hiro-san is so cute,_' that was a mantra he'd never get tired of repeating, because it was how he saw his lover, whether or not he was acting as adorable as he was now.

"Nowaki," frowned the man with the darker skin.

"Yes, Hiro-san?"

"Don't go thinking anything weird. _We're_ not doing anything until you're better."

"But Hiro-san, I'm not sick. It was only _minor_ surgery."

"I don't care! It was still surgery."

"Then, will Hiro-san make it up to me, when I am better?" He smiled hopefully at his beloved. He'd go stir crazy if he could neither go to work nor make a mess of his Hiro-san. At least they could go visit Niro though, but right now Niro was probably still sleeping, though they'd told him they'd come later on in the evening to visit him.

Hiroki's eyes sharpened as they gazed at Nowaki, the pervert, but really, how could he say _no_ to him? "We'll see, _if_ you behave yourself!"

"Yes Hiro-san!" He cocked his head to one side, smiling enigmatically up at Hiroki, who still stood at the side of the bed.

Nowaki blinked when the ring of the doorbell came, "Hiro-san... were we expecting anyone?"

"No, _we_ weren't, but _I_ was. Hold on, I'll be right back."

Nowaki watched him leave the room, only to return minutes later with two moving men bringing in a piano that fit into the corner of the bedroom. There was barely any room left afterward other than for Hiro-san to sit on the seat.

He hadn't known his lover could play, but without a word, his beloved brunette began to play a lovely tune.

In it he could heart the pain of a once unrequited love, but as the music continued on there was a more uplifting tune as though the person who had composed it had found another love. There was a moment where sadness prevailed once more, but by the end of it, as tears began to fall from his eyes there appeared to be a happy end.

Before his beloved turned around, he clapped his hands, having forgotten to eat his lunch, too awed by the beauty, the haunting sadness and then the happiness of the piece. "Hiro-san that was beautiful, but whose the composer, I've never heard it before."

When his Hiro-san turned around and he took note of how very _very_ red he was and that he avoided looking at him, his own eyes widened, "Was it you?"

"Y-yeah..." that brown head of hair bent so that his eyes were hidden from view by strands of chestnut colored hair. Nowaki saw how white his lovers fingers had become, holding onto the edge of the piano seat.

"I love you Hiro-san, I wish... I could compose a song for you."

"Y-you don't need too. Your words...are proof enough," he grumbled. Nowaki _did_ say his love of him far more often than he could say it.

Finally lifting his head, his eyes trailed up the bed to Nowaki, but a frown formed and, standing abruptly he growled, "Nowaki! Eat your lunch!"

He stomped over to his side and kneeled down on the bed, but was grabbed by large warm hands, that he'd fallen in love with, it seemed a lifetime ago, even if it hadn't been. He was brought flush against the side of Nowaki.

"Let's eat it together Hiro-san, then next time... we'll eat off of each other."

Hearing that Hiroki's head turned, his brows furrowed and his russet eyes glinting, but before he could yell or strike out, Nowaki put a spoonful of rice porridge in his mouth.

Together they enjoyed lunch, though no matter if Nowaki tried anything now or in the future, there was no way in hell that he'd allow for food play as foreplay.

Later that night, they visited Niro, who seemed to be fairing quite well and even looked stronger with a healthier appetite. It looked like the transplant had been a success and they were certain it was, when the annoying doctor, Tsumori, told them that it had been and that Niro would be able to go home with them in the next few days.


	15. Oban Lantern

**Chapter Fifteen: Obon Lantern**

* * *

><p>Literature barked the sleeping couple awake, whom were locked in each others embrace as she woke up at the end of the bed. She'd wheedled her way into yet another night in the bedroom in one of their beds.<p>

Hiroki buried his head under a pillow as Nowaki wiped the sleep from his eyes and sat up.

It was the third Friday of the month, not to mention the fifteenth of July. Which meant today was Obon, thought Nowaki.

In truth, Obon had been going on for the past two days and he and Hiro-san had been to busy with other things to follow the traditions that accompanied the important date. Not that he'd ever been able to accompany Hiro-san to his hometown.

He didn't have anywhere to light chochin lanterns or offer food to the butsudan. He didn't know who his ancestors was, because he'd been abandoned at Kusama Orphanage when he was just an infant.

However, whenever Hiro-san placed up his butsudan, he would also offer food to his beloved ancestors, hoping that they would bless their relationship. He could not tell if they had or not.

Walking out into the living room, he lit the senko (_Japanese incense sticks_). Later he and Hiro-san would go to the nearest water way and participate in Toro Nagashi where they'd send floating lanterns down a river which would lead to an ocean, with their ancestors spirits on them.

Although his sweetheart had participated in Tanabata, he doubted he would participate further in this. His Hiro-san, he was sure, would not like to join in the Bon Odori (_folk dance_).

They would however, be visiting with Niro. Had it not been found out that he was a member of their family they would not have so easily been able to adopt him into their family.

He could hear his partner grumbling as Literature continued to bark, intent upon waking the still sleeping man awake, whilst the taller of the two went into the kitchen to start peculating some coffee.

As the scent perfumed the air, Hiroki slowly removed his head from beneath the pillow and sighed, sitting up and stretching his arms forward.

"Nowaki?" He called, once he'd gotten up off the bed and walked into the kitchen, "Shouldn't you still be resting?"

"Hiro-san, it wasn't a major surgery, I'm fine, but I am hungry, on more than one account. However I can whet my other appetite later tonight after we've seen Niro and gone to one of the rivers."

Hiroki blinked away the sleep from his eyes, "We could wait until next month for Obon, since its celebrate then in other regions."

"I know Hiro-san, I was just hoping to see you in yukata again this month."

"Don't get all perverted when the ancestors spirits are around Nowaki!"

As Hiroki sat down, Literature placed her head on his leg, staring up at him with soulful brown eyes. Though they were not the same color as Nowaki's, he swore they were similar. Always wanting his attention and his approval, his _love_. While he tried to ignore the dog, taking a sip of the coffee Nowaki had prepared for him, she continued staring at him.

"Literature..." he sighed, at least where it concerned an animal, it was a bit easier to show affection, since it was an animal and would not be seen as suspect.

Lightly petting the dog and then scratching her behind the ears, he smiled for a moment and then turned to the plates that Nowaki had set out before them.

After saying the usual as they were about to eat, the two stared at one another in contented silence.

It was however, Hiroki, whom gave into Literature's plead to be fed table scraps, but not until after he and Nowaki were finished.

"Hiro-san, do you think its such a good idea to feed Literature human food?"

"Dogs eat meat too Nowaki."

"But...bread and jam?"

"What could it hurt?"

"I don't know, but I think we should get a _book_ on how to train and take care of a dog."

"There's books on that? Oh right, I've seen them before. We should get as many as we can find."

Nowaki just smiled in silence.

Hiroki, standing up, with Nowaki they washed up.

"Hiro-san, we should get ready to go."

"Yeah."

The two took a quick shower, though Hiroki shivered when Nowaki whispered, "Later, we can take another shower and I _promise_ it'll be more fun and less rushed."

Hiroki knew what that idiot was up to, but damn it, his body always responded to him! Even when he wanted to keep his cool.

Less than an hour later they found themselves once more at the hospital and in the room Niro was in.

Niro smiled up at them, he was sitting up and there were no longer dark circles under his eyes, nor did he appear as though he were about to fall asleep.

His skin wasn't as pale as it had once been and his eyes seemed to have a sparkle that they had lacked before.

Nor did he have any tubes or wires connected to him as he stood up and hugged each of them.

Nowaki grinned, hugging him easily in return.

Hiroki, as usual, was hesitant, but wound up hugging him, despite himself and his embarrassment. He just hoped his students _never_ saw him like this.

Niro, sitting back down on the bed grinned, "I just had physical therapy. Tsumori-sensei said, as long as I come back everyday for it, that I could go home with you two on the eighteenth!"

Nowaki smiled, "Just in time for Umi no Hi."

Niro nodded, "Yeah, although I wish I could go to a river today," he pointed at the lantern that Tsumori had brought him at his request. "I know I haven't done everything right for the Obon Lantern Floating Festival, but... I thought it would be a good way to show my Momma and Dada that even though I know have a new wonderful family, that I'll still always love and remember them."

Both Hiroki and Nowaki felt choked up about how sad yet adorable Niro was.

Hiroki, "Niro, since we're related by blood, your mother was my cousin and we're not sure how Nowaki was related to your father, but he was, we'll make sure your Obon Lantern gets to float down the river out to the Ocean."

"Really?" Niro looked up at them hopeful and excited, his light cinnamon red-brown eyes sparkling.

Hiroki, "Didn't I say before, I never say anything that I don't mean?"

Niro and Nowaki smiled at him, which had the oldest of the three blushing furiously.

Nowaki chuckled, "My Hiro-san is so cute."

Niro, "I hope, when I'm an adult, I find someone just like Papa Hiroki."

Hiroki groaned, burying his face in his hands, "Don't tell me you like boys Niro," did everyone around him _have_ to be _gay?_

Niro blinked, "I don't know..."

Nowaki wrapped his arm around Hiroki, "Hiro-san, he said like you, personality wise I don't think personality factors into ones gender. But we'll just wait and see. Besides in the words of Lady Gaga that the cast of Glee once sang, weren't we '_Born this Way'?_

"You've been watching that American show? Ugh... why?"

Hiroki sighed as he felt Nowaki nuzzle his cheek and Niro once more hug him.

Life would _never_ be the same again.


	16. Dancing Tonight

**Chapter Sixteen: Dancing Tonight**

* * *

><p>Last night Nowaki and Hiroki had taken Niro's Obon Lantern to the nearest river and set it afloat, after making sure the inside candle was lit and watched it float away along with hundreds of other Lanterns. Though there were more and more from farther up or down stream headed toward the ocean.<p>

Shortly afterward, the two had gone home, stripping one another of their clothes quite aggressively as they'd made their way toward the shower. There they'd shown one another all their love and passion over and over again up against the wall, beneath the shower-head, even on the floor of the tub while the spray from the shower pelted against their heated flesh. They'd done so until they were both a panting and overspent mess.

Today though, they were going somewhere that Hiroki had sworn he'd never go again.

A Gay bar. A place he'd not gone near since his youth. Plus, his students were of University age, if any of them caught him going in or coming out of the building then he would be _doomed_ he knew it! Although if they caught him inside, that meant that they had to also be gay or had several friends whom were. Unless, somehow they'd walked in their by mistake.

"Nowaki!" He growled, "I don't want to be here. If I'd known, I would have stayed even longer with Niro!"

"But Niro was tired Hiro-san, he went to sleep, its late for a little child like him to still be awake."

"I don't care!"

"Hiro-san, why are you so scared? You like going to bars and drinking. Although usually, we drink at home, but when its with Usami-san or Miyagi-san, you'll go with them. Why wont you with me?"

Hiroki frowned, "Because they don't go into gay bars!"

"But, aren't they both..."

"Don't say it!"

Glancing up into those ocean blue eyes, noticing how dim they looked from hurt, he grumbled, "Fine!" and tore his arm from Nowaki's hold, storming further inside and finding an open booth in one of the darker parts of the bar and sat down, Nowaki just behind him.

Soon after the two had sat down, a waiter in nothing but a bow-tie and matching black short shorts came up to them. "What can I get for you boys?" As he placed the pen to paper, the muscles of his biceps rippled.

Hiroki blinked at the man, "Err... just a pint each of beer."

"As you wish," he winked at them, before turning to walk away.

Nowaki, "Hiro-san... are you looking at his butt?"

Hiroki turned his eyes sharply to Nowaki, "No!" He rolled his eyes, "Besides, wouldn't it make more sense that you were?" Although thinking that his eyes narrowed, "You'd better not have been!"

Nowaki chuckled leaning over the table, to take Hiroki's hands in his, "Don't worry Hiro-san, the only butt I like looking at, is yours."

He could feel how hot his face had gotten, just wanting to sink down into his seat and have the floor open beneath him. Nowaki really could say such embarassing things!

Just then the current song, _'Lost Without You' by Delta Goodrem_ had finished playing.

"Hiro-san, lets dance."

"I don't dance!"

"Please Hiro-san? Just this once?"

They had _never_ danced during their entire relationship, so why did Nowaki _now_ want to do so, wondered Hiroki. Yet he knew if he didn't, those big blue eyes of Nowaki's would have that hurt puppy dog look to them.

Sighing, he gave in, at least everyone here was gay, so it wouldn't be that big of a deal. "Fine Nowaki, but if anyone laughs, because I can't dance, no sex for a month!"

He'd thought that would stop him, but Nowaki grinned as he stood up and moved over to Hiroki's side.

Nowaki took his hand once more and helped him to stand and led them over to the large square where colorful tiles were, no booths or tables and chairs in their way.

There were only a few others on the dance floor, as the next song began.

Hiroki looked up into Nowaki's eyes, as Nowaki took one of his hands and placed it on his shoulder. Brows furrowed up at him, the corners of his mouth dipping, it appeared that Nowaki was intent on leading.

Nowaki had placed one of his hands on Hiroki's hips and with his freehand took Hiroki's free hand just as the singers of the song, '_When You Tell Me that You Love Me'_ began to sing.

_I wanna call the stars_

_Down from the sky_

_I wanna live a day _

_That never dies_

_I wanna change the world_

As the words began to flow, Nowaki slowly moved with Hiroki a few steps backward before turning around, ocean blue eyes gazing into the confused depths of cinnamon brown.

_Only for you_

_All the impossible_

_I wanna do_

With those words, Nowaki's smile had broadened, holding Hiroki just a little bit closer.

Noticing that look, accompanied by the words of the song, russet eyes widened, the bridge of his nose and cheeks growing pink.

_I wanna hold you close_

_Under the rain_

Those words recalled to memory, the day they'd reunited in the library at Mitsuhashi University, it still down pouring outside and both of them soaked from being out in the rain. They had held each other close then.

_I wanna kiss your smile_

_And feel the pain_

_I know what's beautiful_

_Looking at you_

Nowaki whispered into Hiroki's ear, bending his head down, "You're what's beautiful Hiro-san."

Hiroki could only think, that it was Nowaki, whom was beautiful. Not in any aesthetic sense, but he brought beauty into his life, not that he would ever say so.

_In a world of lies_

_You are the truth_

For Hiroki, Nowaki was the truth, his truth, his love, even when the world lied, his lover _never_ lied to him. Maybe he didn't always tell him the whole truth, but eventually he told him _everything_. As he thought that his eyes could not be torn from his beloved.

_And baby_

_Everytime you touch me_

_I become a hero_

Hiroki wasn't sure that he himself became a hero, but Nowaki, maybe.

_I'll make you safe_

_No matter where you are_

Nowaki nuzzled Hiroki's ear, once again reaching down, "I want to make you safe, always, Hiro-san."

_'And I you Nowaki,_" Hiroki thought silently to himself.

_And bring you_

_Everything you ask for_

Hiroki had to hold back a laugh at that, because didn't he almost, if not, _always_ wind up giving Nowaki everything he asked for, eventually? But, Nowaki also gave him everything that _he_ asked for even before he knew it.

_Nothing is above me_

_I'm shining like a candle in the dark_

_When you tell me that you love me_

For the both of them, as they continued to slowly sway and move around the dance floor, felt how very emotional the song was. It was as though it were written for them.

Tears stung at the back of their eyes.

_I wanna make you see_

_Just what I was_

_Show you the loneliness_

_And what it does_

Hiroki recalled the loneliness that had ate away at him, long before his lover, Nowaki, had ever walked into his life. Just at the thought that Nowaki might never have entered his life, it felt as though a sharp object had twisted into his heart.

Nowaki himself, had felt the shadow of loneliness, despite being friends with so many people. Missing something, until he had found his Hiro-san.

_You walked into my life_

_To stop my tears_

Russet eyes stared up into the blue depths of the ocean, "Nowaki..." he murmured in a low deep voice, his eyes slowly looking away as color resurfaced, making him redder than he'd been thus far that night.

He sighed as Nowaki held him still closer, till their chests were pressed against each others, the hand that had been on his hip, wrapped around his back.

Slowly, without aforethought, Hiroki allowed his head to rest against Nowaki's shoulder.

_Everything's easy now_

_I have you here_

Nowaki and Hiroki both, smiled at those lines of the song. As long as they had each other, no matter what might await them, everything would be easier; at least easier than it might have been than without one another.

_And baby_

_Everytime you touch me_

Despite being annoyed with Nowaki many a time when he touched him, in truth he loved being touched by Nowaki. It was just that, Nowaki wanted to touch too much and at times and places he shouldn't.

It was never because he hated being touched, but that it was embarrassing. His body couldn't help but respond to Nowaki's. Around him he lost all sense of time and place, didn't want others to see him that way. Everything should be left in private.

Yet, he was allowing all of this now.

_I become a hero_

_I'll make you safe_

Nowaki always made him feel safe, even at that moment in his arms, inside a gay bar.

_No matter where you are_

Recalling where they were he buried his face in the crook of Nowaki's arm.

_And bring you_

_Everything you ask for_

_Nothing is above me_

Hiroki slowly released a sigh as Nowaki brushed a kiss over the top of his head, whispering to him.

"Hiro-san, whatever you ask, I will always do my best to bring to you, even if you ask for the stars in the sky."

Rolling his eyes heavenward, he murmured against Nowaki's shirt, "Romantic idiot."

Nowaki himself, only smiled against the soft chestnut hair of his smaller lover.

_I'm shining like a candle in the dark_

_When you tell me that you love me_

Hiroki tilted his head back slightly in order to look up into the blue eyes he'd come to love so much, for they were Nowaki's eyes. Thus, ocean and navy blues had become his favorite colors.

Yet if he weren't careful, despite not wanting to admit it, even to himself, his body would become like a horny teenagers. Only Nowaki though would ever do for him anymore.

_In a world without you_

_I would always hunger_

Neither of them wanted to be in a world without the other. They would both have hungered for that which was missing from their lives. A world without each other in it, would be no world for them at all. Even those words had Hiroki removing his hand from Nowaki's shoulder and placing it around Nowaki's waist to hold him tightly to him.

As they were more hugging than holding each other in a dance position, their steps had faltered and slowed to a small sway, not even moving from the place they stood.

_All I need is your love to make me stronger_

Hiroki was the first to feel his tears slip from his eyes as he squeezed them shut. However closing them had not helped to keep them from slipping from the corners of his eyes and down over his cheeks.

He tasted one salty tear on his lips.

_And baby _

_Everytime you touch me_

_I become a hero_

Nowaki had held on, until he tipped Hiroki's head back and saw that his beloved Hiro-san was crying.

"Hiro-san," he dipped his head down, brushing his lips over each tear that had fallen, before catching Hiroki's mouth with his. A single tear fell from the corner of one of his own eyes.

_I'll make you safe_

_No matter where you are_

_And bring you _

_Everything you ask for_

When Nowaki went to break the kiss, Hiroki made a sound of protest. "Don't stop," he whispered, forgetting for a moment where they were.

Nowaki blinked, but with an adoring smile, obliged, taking his beloveds mouth again in a loving, tender kiss. Whatever Hiro-san asked for, he would give to him. For that was how much he loved him.

_Nothing is above me_

When it came to each others needs and desires, neither could deny the other, even if one of them might try to do so. Secretly even Hiroki wished to give everything he could to Nowaki, though his pride often stood in the way, ever since they'd met, slowly it had been chipped away. Only for Nowaki. For that was how much he loved him.

_I'm shining like a candle in the dark_

_When you tell me that you love me._

Nowaki broke the kiss, whispering softly against them, "Hiro-san, I love you."

_You love me_

Hiroki's eyes fluttered open, having closed as he was so lovingly kissed, to enjoy the moment, forgetting all else, save the feel of Nowaki's lips and arms around him.

"I love you too, Nowaki,"he didn't know why it came so easily at that moment, when most times he said it begrudgingly or in a fit of hurt and anger. Maybe, it was the song that had relaxed him enough to respond so easily.

Even Nowaki was shocked, his eyes of ocean blue widening. However he recovered quickly as he smiled softly, love lighting his eyes, down at his beloved partner, in more than just the dance.

_When you tell me that you love me_

When the song was over, the couple did not wish to move, staring longingly, lovingly into each others eyes.

That was until two other men coughed.

"Hiroki."

"Kamijou."

Hiroki stiffened as he heard them call his name, whirling around, still held in Nowaki's embrace, "Bakahiko! Professor! W-w-what are you doing here?!" He tried to escape the hold Nowaki had on him, but he proved to be useless.

Shinobu looked around from behind Miyagi to the right while Misaki looked around from behind Akihiko to the left.

Shinobu, "It was my idea, I was curious..."

Misaki frowned, "And then we ran into them and Usagi-san just _had_ to come in here!"

Hiroki's brows furrowed, his earlier soft smile having disappeared, "Isn't both Takatsuki and Takahashi too young to be in a place like this?"

Shinobu snorted, "Only to drink, but we came with chaperones, even if that's not quite what they are."

Hiroki glared at all four of them, "Tell anyone about this, and there will be consequences!"  
>Akihiko, "It'll make a good plot."<p>

"No!" Hiroki shook his head.

Miyagi, "Well I'll be quiet as long as you'll do a few things for me in the office."

Misaki, "I-I-I wont say anything to anyone, promise!"

Shinobu, "...As long as you don't flirt with Miyagi."

"I don't flirt with him!" He glanced up at Nowaki whose own mood had also begun to change.

He couldn't believe he was saying this, "Nowaki... lets go home... we can leave the money and tip for the drinks."

Nowaki, "Hiro-san?"

He reached up to whisper into Nowaki's ear, causing the tall man's eyes to widen, before a smile reformed on his countenance.

"Okay Hiro-san," they went to the counter to pay then left the tip on the table where their drinks had been placed.

Hiroki, "Here, Akihiko and Professor, a drink for each of you, but don't get those kids drunk."

He hurried out with Nowaki.

Nowaki, "Hiro-san, did you really mean what you whispered back in there?"  
>Turning beet red, Hiroki nodded, "Yes..." he wished he could take it back, but he'd made a promise. Wearing a pink frilly apron without anything else wouldn't be that bad, as long as only Nowaki knew about it, but to have been seen in the gay bar and dancing no less! Especially by those two, how would he ever live it down?<p>

Nowaki smiled, "Though we'll have to wait till we can buy one and you deem me appropriately healed from the _minor_ surgery."

"I wont go back on my word Nowaki..." he sighed, "lets just go home," he took Nowaki's hand in his, even that was far less embarrassing as they walked in the direction of their apartment.

Hiroki looked down at their hands, "Nowaki...that should be our song...shouldn't it?" His hair hid from view his expression.

Nowaki just smiled, thinking Hiro-san utterly adorable in his shyness, "It should," and happily they reached home.

Their future looked even more beautiful than before.


	17. Relaxing a Little

**Chapter Seventeen: Relax a Little**

* * *

><p>Nowaki smiled at Hiroki, just as the assistant professor was getting home from work. "Welcome home Hiro-san!"<p>

Hiroki was in the middle of removing his shoes when Nowaki appeared, looming over him, though he had called out prior to that that he was home.

Once he had his shoes off and his bag set aside he sighed, loosening his tie.

"Hard day at work today Hiro-san?"

"I don't know why I had to attend that meeting, on a Sunday no less." He grumbled. "And we had to keep moving boxes. I think it was just an excuse to help the president with moving things from and to his office." Placing one hand on his shoulder he slowly rolled it.

"Hiro-san, are you in pain?"

"Not pain, but my shoulders and other areas ache, thanks to lifting so much, even more than when I'm reorganizing the books here or in the office at work."

Slowly a smile formed on Nowaki's mouth, as an idea seemed to strike him, "Hiro-san, why don't you take your clothes off and go lay face down on the bed."

That earned him a glare, "What perverted nonsense are you spouting now Nowaki?"

Nowaki chuckled, lifting one hand, "Hiro-san, its not like that _this_ time. Please trust me and just do it and I'll be with you in a moment," he walked into the room that was usually just his. The last few day's they'd been preparing Hiro-san's room for Niro, though Hiro-san's bed was still in there. However they were bringing in a new bed for Niro.

They'd also found all the books from Hiro-san's childhood or even books that were for children and placed those ones, only, in what was to be Niro's new room. Tonight would be the last night he and his lover had separate bedrooms, tomorrow, Monday the eighteenth, known as Umi no Hi they would share a bedroom and a bed. The one now in the room which was to be Niro's was going to be placed in storage.

Looking through the drawers in his room he pulled out some massage oils, lavender and camomile.

He was still a bit surprised to see that his Hiro-san had done as asked and slowly dipped the side of the bed down as he kneeled beside his beloved.

The brunette grumbled, "What are you going to do Nowaki?"

Nowaki twisted the cap of a bottle open, "I'm going to make you feel good Hiro-san."

Before Hiroki could roll over to glare at him and question him, Nowaki had poured the cool oil onto his back making him gasp.

"What the hell!"

Nowaki leaned down and lightly nipped Hiroki's earlobe, "It's okay Hiro-san, just relax a little."

Usually that meant something else, which had Hiroki's cheeks flushing red. However when Nowaki's fingers began to knead his flesh, especially where the tense and aching muscles were he groaned.

"Does that feel good Hiro-san?"

"Y-yeah," he begrudgingly grumbled as his eyes slowly closed, taking a deep breath and slowly exhaling.

Nowaki continued to massage his Hiro-san's tense muscles, rubbing the oil around on his back, neck and shoulders. He even massaged the other mans arms, before moving his magic fingers down to the globes of his ass.

Hiroki's eyes widened at the feel, but it seemed Nowaki didn't have any perverted intent as he continued down the back of his thighs, knees and calves.

Yet with Nowaki touching him so much, and feeling his warm breath on his back, he was growing aroused, embarrassingly enough.

"Hiro-san," he murmured his partners nickname, that only he was ever allowed to say without consequence, "shall I do the front now?"

Hiroki buried his face in the sheets, before slowly turning over, one arm over his eyes.

"Hiro-san! You're..."

"Don't. Say. It."

There was a pause in speech before Hiroki growlingly whispered, "Just, take care of it."

Nowaki smiled, taking Hiroki's arms and pinning them above his head, "As you wish Hiro-san," and his mouth descended upon his lovers, "I'll take care of _you_." And so he did.


	18. Ocean Day

**Chapter Eighteen: Ocean Day**

* * *

><p>It was a glorious morning, although far too hot, at least for some of the people wandering the streets of Tokyo.<p>

However, two men simply did not care, for that Monday, on the eighteenth of July they could finally take home with them the little boy that they had adopted. Even if only one of them had been able to adopt the child, they were in it together for the long run.

Hiroki glanced up at Nowaki as they walked into the hospital early that morning of _Umi no Hi_ Day. Though several people were out enjoying the day at the beaches, their number one priority was signing Niro out of the hospital and taking him home with them. "He's only just getting out, do you really think it wise to take him to a beach?"

Nowaki smiled, ocean blue eyes staring down into russet ones, "It'll be fine Hiro-san, we don't even have to get out of the car that Usami-san let us borrow."

The brunette's brows furrowed, mumbling, "I don't think he bought it for us just to borrow Nowaki. He's always doing ridiculous things like spending insane amounts of money, but we're giving it back to him once Niro is a hundred percent."

He knew Nowaki wouldn't want him to keep a gift from Akihiko, at least not one so expensive. Although when Nowaki was having a fit of jealous possessiveness, just thinking it sent shivers of pleasure through his spine.

The nurses as they walked into the building smiled at them. Hiroki frowned in one's direction for it appeared that their eyes were solely on Nowaki as they fiddled with their hair.

Unconsciously he took hold of Nowaki's arm.

"Hiro-san?"

Hiroki looked up at Nowaki and then followed his beloveds gaze, his face turning crimson and released his arm.

Casting a weary glance back up at Nowaki, he quickly turned his head away from that all to knowing smile.

Inside the elevator which ascended toward the floor on which Niro would be waiting for them, Nowaki pulled Hiroki into his arms.

"Hiro-san," he whispered gruffly, one hand weaving in the chestnut brown tresses at the back of Hiroki's head. Lightly tugging on the shorter mans hair, he tilted back his head.

"What do you think you're doing Nowaki?!" Growled the shorter of the two men alone on the elevator.

Nowaki only smiled as his mouth descended, brushing lightly, lovingly, teasingly over Hiroki's mouth.

As he struggled to escape Nowaki's arms, since they were in a very public place, even if they were in a concealed area! He was certain their might well be surveillance cameras hidden somewhere.

The dark haired man however thrust his tongue into Hiroki's mouth as he was about to say something.

A kiss so deep, Hiroki began to melt against the strong wall of Nowaki's chest and the warmth of the arms, the hands which held him against his lovers body.

When the elevator came to a stop, dinging as the doors opened, Hiroki's eyes shot wide open upon hearing a chuckle.

"Well, well Nowaki, playing with your Hiro-san in an elevator? Is this an invitation?"

Both men frowned at Tsumori, who held up his hands.

"No need to look so fierce, Niro's papers are all ready so you only need to sign your name on the dotted line Kamijou-san. He's finishing breakfast though, but a wheel chair has already been brought to his room by one of the nurses."

As Nowaki and Hiroki got off the elevator, Tsumori got onto it.

The two held hands as they walked down the hall, most already knew, especially thanks to that annoying doctor who had just departed the floor.

Once they reached Niro's room, they were greeted by a nurse, "Hello Kamijou-san, Kusama-sensei." She bowed to them in greeting.

Nowaki and Hiroki also bowed.

Niro called, "Is my Papa and Daddy here?"

The nurse chuckled, "It seems Niro is excited that he gets to go home with you today. He's already in the wheel chair, once he's finished his breakfast I will escort you out to the exit."

Nowaki nodded, though a bit sad that Hiro-san's hand was no longer in his.

The nurse smiled and let them pass, while she went to check on the other patients.

Niro grinned up at the two, "Papa! Daddy!"

Nowaki smiled, "You call us that so easily."

"Of course I do! One must cherish what they have rather than pine for that which they cannot obtain."

Hiroki blinked, "Where did you hear such a thing?"

Niro, "In Usami Akihiko's _The Lonely Sun. _The sun cannot touch anything without turning it to flames, but the planets circle around it, worshiping it, even though they cannot touch."

"That was one of his earlier titles."

Niro sighed, "I wish I could meet him."

Nowaki and Hiroki gazed at each other, smiling before Hiroki turned his attention back to Niro.

"I think you may just meet him, perhaps not today, but you will meet him."

"How do you know?" The boy stared in askance at his new Papa, Hiroki.

Nowaki chuckled, "Hiro-san is Usami-san's childhood friend."

Hearing that, the little boy's eyes grew wide, "Really? Wow!"

The brunette smiled at Niro, "Finish your breakfast and we can go home."

Niro hearing that grinned and then began to eat, speaking not, for he was intent on finishing his breakfast, having grown used to hospital fare.

After Niro had finished his breakfast the nurse soon reappeared and wheeled him to the elevator with his new fathers following. Hopefully, it would be the last time Niro ever need be in a hospital other than for checkups, as long as it was nothing fatal.

\/\/\/

Hours later they arrived, not at their apartment, their home, but at a beach beside the glorious ocean upon which the rays of the sun sparkled on the deep blue waters. A blue so vibrant and beautiful that it was almost a match for Nowaki's eyes thought Hiroki.

Nowaki turned in his seat, once they had parked and unbuckled, "Niro, wake up."

Niro rubbed his fist over his eyes and opened them wide upon seeing where they were.

"The ocean!" He cried joyously, tears shimmering in his russet eyes, "It's so, so beautiful!"

Hiroki also turned to gaze at him, both of them smiling warmly at the young child.

"Do you want to get out Niro?" Hiroki asked, "Although, you can't go swimming today, but in a couple of weeks we can come back."

Niro nodded excitedly, "Yes please!"

The three exited the car, Niro standing between Hiroki and Nowaki, each one of them taking one of his hands and walking barefoot on the sun-warmed sand.

Hiroki winced as he heard a familiar voice.

"Kamijou! Whoa, that really is a mini version of you!" The older man jogged up to them, followed closely by a man barely out of his teens and still attending Teito University Law School.

Niro stared at him, "Papa, who is that?"

Hiroki looked down at Niro, "That is a clown."

"He doesn't look like a clown Papa."

Nowaki could only chuckle.

Miyagi, "How mean Kam~i~jo~u!"

Shinobu, "He's not just a clown, he's an annoying old man."

Miyagi, "Shinobu-chin! What did I do now?"

"You know what you did!" Glowered the youth, whose mouth look quite red and swollen, his face flushed and hair tousled and dripping wet, evidently having been tossed in the drink.

Miyagi, sighed, turning to Shinobu, "I took care of you Shinobu-chin, but there are others here now. We'll continue later at home, okay?"

Shinobu shrugged, though his eyes stared at Niro. "He looks almost exactly like Kamijou-san. Except... he has more of an expression like Kusama-san. Wow, if I didn't know better, I would have thought he was their biological son." He smiled at the boy and kneeled in front of him.

Niro stared, wide eyed into gray eyes, "Who are you?"

"I'm Takatsuki Shinobu."

"I'm Kamijou Niro. Will you be my friend?" He removed his hands from Nowaki and Hiroki and took Shinobu's in his.

Shinobu quirked a brow, "Sure, I don't see why not."

Niro smiled, "I think I like you," the boy nuzzled Shinobu's hand.

Miyagi seeing that blinked and promptly lifted Shinobu over his shoulder, "Sorry kid, but Shinobu-chin is _mine_."

Niro's lower lip began to wobble, seeing it Hiroki picked him up and turned to Nowaki, "Lets let him at least wade in the water."

Nowaki nodded, it looked like Niro's first crush wasn't going to go anywhere.

Hiroki sighed in relief as being able to wade in the water seemed to calm and cheer Niro up.

Together the three walked in the water for awhile, before laying down on towels that were in the trunk of the car and staring up at the cloudy sky.

Life was truly wonderful, though there were many obstacles ahead of them.


	19. Phone Phun

**Chapter Nineteen: Phone Phun**

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful Tuesday morning on the nineteenth of July. Nowaki had decided to stay home with Niro while Hiro-san went to work.<p>

However, shortly after his beloved had left for work, perhaps no more than half an hour later, one silver haired author appeared at their door.

Nowaki blinked, "Usami-san? Hiro-san isn't here right now."

"I came to see Niro. Hiroki gave me permission to take and purchase him a few things."

He really didn't believe him, because Hiro-san always told him how extravagant the man could be.

A young man with emerald green eyes peeked around the violet eyed mans shoulder, "Don't worry Kusama-san, I'll make sure Usami-san doesn't spend too much on Niro. Besides," he glanced behind Nowaki to make sure that Niro was no where near to hear, "Kamijou-sensei wanted you to get the place ready for a surprise party. Usagi-san is going to walk in the store ahead of Niro and I'm the one whose going to decide what to get him."

"He did? He never said anything this morning..."

Akihiko sighed, "That is until we asked him if he were going to have a party to welcome him home and to make up for how many birthdays he missed out on."

Nowaki's mouth curled into a smile, thinking Hiro-san really could be cute, he only wished he'd been there to see him getting flustered. "Alright..."

He called to Niro, "Niro! Could you come here a moment," he turned back to stare intently at Usami-san, "just be _very __**careful**_ with him."

Misaki, "We will."

Nowaki however was not satisfied, until Usami-san also agreed that they would.

Niro came to them, but when his eyes caught sight of Usami Akihiko they widened in awe.

Nowaki, "Niro, Usami-san and Takahashi-kun are going to take you to the store. Take a notebook and pen with you and write down a list of things you might like to have. We can't get you everything you list though."

Niro just nodded. "Usami-sensei," his eyes however moved in Misaki's direction. Though he was in awe of his favorite author, the young man's beautiful green eyes caught his attention.

Walking up to Misaki, he tugged on his pant leg, "You have beautiful eyes."

Akihiko's eyes narrowed glowering at the child. "Don't get any ideas brat, Misaki belongs to me."

Niro sighed, for once again, the one who caught his eye was already taken. His parents had explained last night about it.

Misaki frowned at him, "He's just a child Usagi-san, no need to get jealous of him. He might like to play with Mahiro and the new baby that's on the way."

Akihiko thought that might be a great idea, so that Mahiro wasn't always all over Misaki when he came to visit. "Well then Misaki, lets go." He turned to Nowaki, "We'll see you in a couple of hours."

Nowaki nodded, "Okay, have a good time Niro."

"I will Daddy! Thank you!" He reached up and Nowaki bent down, so that Niro could wrap his arms around his neck and hug him before leaving with Misaki and Akihiko.

"At least they had a family car today instead of that red sports car. Looked like they had a child's seat too, must be Takahashi-kun's doing."

\/\/\/\/

It was an hour later, after fixing up the house, finding streamers and other things not yet used in a drawer that he received a phone call. He'd been just about to walk out the door to go purchase a cake and a banner.

He closed the door, stepping back inside and lifting it to his ear, seeing that the caller was his darling Hiro-san, who would be on break between classes.

"Hello, Hiro-san?"

"Hello, Nowaki."

"Did you forget something Hiro-san?"

"No, I just wanted to call you and hear your voice."

That rather surprised him, since his gorgeous lover rarely called for anything other than necessity.

"Hiro-san?"

"Nowaki, I'm in the o-of-office by mm-myself and its l-lo-locked. I'm im-imaging you un-unbu-unbuttoning my sh-shirt with your t-teeth, your t-tongue l-licking a n-n-nipple."

He heard Hiro-san groan over the phone and even if it was from embarrassment, with that line, those words it sounded so well together.

"Hiro-san, you're making me hard, I want to touch you all over, stroke your cock and fuck you like there's no tomorrow."

Hiroki on the other end of the line was shaking so bad the phone almost slipped out of his hand, his face growing completely red. "Nowaki!" He yelled, but he had been the instigator and couldn't believe what he'd just done. Although he too was pitching a tent in his pants.

He quickly snapped the phone closed, only to receive a text moments later.

_Hiro-san are you okay? Are you mad at me?_

_No Nowaki, but its too embarrassing, especially getting a hard on in the damn office!_

_ You have a hard-on Hiro-san?_

Hiroki's crimson face turned an even darker shade of red.

_Shut up!_

_I'll take care of it Hiro-san, when you get home, or if you come home for your lunch break. Usami-san and Takahashi-kun can babysit Niro for a little longer._

Hiroki threw the phone down into a drawer of his desk as the door knob turned and hurriedly re-buttoned his shirt.

Nowaki chuckled back at their apartment, "Ah, Hiro-san," he smiled, still not sure what had prompted him to call. And even if the phone call hadn't lasted long, it was still more than he could ever have hoped to dream.

"Before I go get that cake, I should take a long cold shower, no better to take a quick hot one and take care of myself," he rubbed himself through his pants before getting things ready and stepping into the bathroom.

Tonight was going to be one wild fun night, for numerous reasons.


	20. Black Lace

**Chapter Twenty: Black Lace**

* * *

><p>Wednesday afternoon, Hiroki was sitting in his office grading papers, when Miyagi came in followed by the Takatsuki boy.<p>

Looking up, the assistant questioned, "Professor, why is Takatsuki here yet _again_? Doesn't he have classes at Teito to attend?"

Shinobu frowned, "I've finished my classes for today. However we wanted to ask you something," he nudged Miyagi forward.

Miyagi rolled his eyes, scratching the back of his neck, "We were wondering, if you'd let us babysit Niro tonight. He can stay the night at our place."

Hiroki had been about to say he doubted Niro would enjoy it, not with them, although he recalled that Niro had a little boy crush on Takatsuki, Takahashi too. It was all he talked about. Not the great novelist himself, but Takatsuki-san and Takahashi-san.

"Why?" He questioned though, suspiciously.

Shinobu glowered up at Miyagi who seeing his glower laughed nervously, "Well you see, Shinobu..." when he was nudged again he added, "and _I_, wanted to see how it would be to watch a child together. Since Shinobu _still_ wants to have nine with me, through adoption or surrogacy."

Shinobu nodded to confirm it.

Hiroki blinked, "Well, if Niro is fine with it...though right now he's at Akihiko's place."

"We can wait."

Shinobu wrapped his arms around Miyagi's waist and tilted his head back, "Miyagi..."

Blinking the older dark haired man looked down, "What Shinobu-chin?"

"Kiss me."

Miyagi chuckled, Shinobu had always been quite demanding, like when he'd told him to fuck him back in the early stages before he fell completely for the adorable young man. Cupping a pale cheek in hand, he tilted the dirty blonde haired youths head back and kissed him fiercely, leaving them both panting for more.

Hiroki growled, "You'd best not do that in front of Niro."

Miyagi, "Don't worry, we wont. We're going to use the closet, if we take care of this now, there will be no need later when Niro is over."

Hiroki frowned, but he had a class to get to.

/\/\/\/\

Later that day, after Niro had excitedly agreed to go with the professor and the deans son, Hiroki was alone at home. Nowaki had returned to work that day and he himself was quite lonely. With all the chores done and not having his son there, and he had come to think of him as his son quite quickly, he was bored.

Even the books held no appeal, longing for something new, or perhaps mere pining. Which was quite unusual, for he could read his beloved books over and over again and get lost for hours, yet he had no patience for them at that moment.

Even drinking half a six pack hadn't helped lessen the unrest that he felt, ever since Niro had gone off to spend the evening, if not the night with the professor and Shinobu.

Aside from that, there was still that ominous unopened box that Akihiko had left for him last night after the party thrown for Niro.

The little boy had really enjoyed all the presents he'd received, though he himself had made sure to go through everything alongside Nowaki. Luckily, it was Misaki who had picked everything out, if it _had_ been Akihiko, he shuddered to think what might have resulted.

His eyes were inevitability drawn back to that box, wondering what in the world Akihiko could have placed in it. It had felt too light to be a book, wasn't the right sized box anyway.

Finally, he went over to inspect it, finding a note inside above thin white paper.

_Hiroki, why not give your Nowaki a nice surprise? I know I had a lot of fun when Misaki wore something similar for me._

_Sincerely, Akihiko_.

Brows furrowed, the brunette glared down at whatever might be hidden by that thin sheet and hesitantly removed it.

"What the hell?!" He lifted each item one by one to inspect, growing ever more enraged.

Everything was made from lace, all of it black. Elbow length black lace gloves and matching fishnet stockings, a garter-belt too.

As he was about to throw it all away, he recalled what it said not just in Akihiko's note, but the plan he had made for the month of July and seeing as Niro was at Miyagi's place...

Shaking his head, not quite believing what he was about to do, he donned the clothes carefully after slowly, somewhat shakingly removing his own.

Once he was dressed, he went back to the bedroom he and Nowaki now shared, to look in the full length mirror on the closet door.

He muttered, "I look ridiculous."

He'd not heard the door open nor the person entering calling out to say they were home while he'd been changing.

Nowaki however walked into the bedrrom. He'd thought perhaps his beloved was taking a nap, all of Hiro-san's shoes having been at the entrance of their apartment. Once he looked up from the floor as he placed his bag aside, stared, wide eyed at his lover, "Hiro-san?" His jaw lax in bewilderment.

Hiroki whirled around his eyes also wide, "Nowaki! When did you..." he must not have heard him, too lost in what he was doing.

As he recalled what he was wearing, blushed like mad, "Uh, I'm going to change right now."

Nowaki however walked up to him, his back pressed against the mirror as he looked up into his lovers beautiful blue irises, "Nowaki?"

Nowaki smiled lightly running his fingertips up Hiroki's wrists to his shoulders, "Hiro-san, you're beautiful."

"How can a man be beautiful?!" He yelled gruffly.

Nowaki, "In my eyes you are," and with that his mouth came crashing down on Hiroki's.

When Nowaki's thumb caressed his nipple, Hiroki moaned, "No-waki."

Nowaki smirked against Hiroki's lower lip, which he grazed with his teeth, "Don't worry Hiro-san, I'm going to take very good care of you," proceeding to pepper kisses over each cheek, licking the outer shell of one of Hiroki's ears.

Hiroki's hands went up to tug lightly on Nowaki's dark hair, before his hands found their way beneath Nowaki's shirt, gruffly, "You have too many clothes on."

"Then take them off of me," said Nowaki as he sucked Hiroki's earlobe into his mouth, sucking on the sensitive flesh that had his lovers body shuddering in pleasure in his arms.

The shorter of the two frowned, but took the hem of the others shirt and rolled it up, "Lift your arms," to which the other complied, though had to bend down so that his lover could fully remove his shirt.

Hiroki startled Nowaki, by pushing him toward the bed and then pushing him down upon the mattress and crawling over him, straddling his waist.

He rubbed his barely clad ass over Nowaki's erection, which was obviosuly constricted by the pants he wore.

Beneath him his lover groaned, "Hiro-san."

Hiroki managed to smirk, just a little, for a moment, "You want to fuck this ass don't you Nowaki," maybe he was just drunk enough or at least buzzed enough not to be so embarrassed.

He heard Nowaki groan again, his lover taking a hold of him by his waist and bucked up.

"Nowaki," he leaned forward, running his black lace gloved hands over his chest, running over Nowaki's nipples.

Nowaki moaned once more, his own hands going to beneath the garter belt, to brush his fingers over Hiroki's cock, which twitched to life further, beneath his touch.

Hiroki growled and quickly undid the belt, button and zipper of Nowaki's pants and removed them before straddling his lover once again.

Leaning forward, kneeling over Nowaki, one knee on either side, he brushed his mouth softly across Nowaki's. A teasing kiss as he murmured, "Tell me what you want Nowaki."

"Ride me Hiro-san, ride me like I'm a bucking bronco that you just can't afford to let go," he spoke whilst his hands ran up and down Hiroki's fishnet stockings thighs.

Hiroki hearing that reached beneath a pillow for a tube of lube, Nowaki watching, as he squeezed a good amount onto his fingers and reached behind himself to slip it between his ass cheeks. He used his fingers to prepare himself, slipping them inside, slowly, thrusting his fingers in and out, preparing his anus for intrusion. A welcome intrusion that could bring him to mind numbing pleasures.

Nowaki, as he watched, salivated, licking his lips which suddenly felt dry. His favorite dish before him.

Hiroki slipped his fingers from his ass and then lifted the bottle up again to pour some onto Nowaki's cock, tossing the bottle aside as he pumped his hand up and down his lovers length.

Finally, positioning himself over the only cock he ever wanted inside him for the rest of their lives he slowly took him inside, inch by inch.

Nowaki smiled up at Hiroki, his ocean blue eyes darkening to navy as he held his beloved Hiro-san by the waist.

Once Hiroki had all of Nowaki's cock inside him, moaning as he'd moved farther and farther he began to rock his hips and bounce up and down his lovers length. Each movement more pleasurable than the last.

Nowaki helped him move by holding onto his hips and helping lift him off and slam him back down over and over.

Using one of his hands, Hiroki took his own cock in his hold and began to pump as the two grew closer and closer to climaxing.

Several minutes of pumping, bouncing and thrusting later the two through back their heads and cried out in sheer ecstasy.

Both knowing that having a cock stimulating ones prostate could become uncomfortable, even painful unless the receiver was erect, Nowaki slipped his cock out from Hiroki's ass and held him close.

Turning his head, he softly brushed a kiss atop Hiro-san's head, both contently sighing before falling asleep.


	21. Walking

**Chapter Twenty-One: Walking**

* * *

><p><em> T<em>he morning of the twenty-first arrived and it was a scorcher, however Nowaki and Hiroki were unperturbed by the heat of that Thursday. However, Nowaki had work, as did Hiroki.

However their schedules didn't quite mesh together well. Nowaki watched Niro for part of the morning and then had to drop him off at one of the baby-sitters, namely Usami Akihiko's place before he left for work.

Hiroki, once he was through with classes, took his work home, so that he might be able to spend more time with Niro and picked him up from his friends place.

Niro, his hand in Hiroki's, "Papa, Usami-san has _sooo_ many toys! He was typing a lot so I tried to be quiet, but why does he have so many toys?"

"That's just... Akihiko, Niro. No one can explain him and his eccentricities."

"Eccentricities?"

"Hmmn, wait till I get you a dictionary."  
>"Okay Papa."<p>

Hiroki smiled as they walked down the street and toward a sushi bar. "Are you hungry Niro?"

"Yes Papa, I'm hungry."

"Well then, how about we stop and eat here?" He indicated the small outside sushi bar, with a few tables and chairs in front of it.

"Can we?"

"Of course, why else would I ask?"

Together they stood in the small line and then ordered a few different types of sushi before sitting down to eat. They also ordered each a pepsi with a straw to drink.

Hiroki slowly ate, watching the traffic pass by.

Niro, "Papa?"

"Yes Niro?"

"How long have you loved Daddy?"

Hiroki blinked and glanced in Niro's direction, "I've loved him for about eight years, that's also how long I've loved him. However I'm not sure when exactly I fell in love with him." He whispered over across the table, so that no others heard him.

Niro smiled, "That's nice, do you tell him that everyday?"

Hiroki blinked, because he didn't, but maybe he should. "No..."

"Why not?"

"I...don't know," his russet eyes gazed into his drink, slowly stirring it with his straw.

Looking at the time on his cell, he thought Nowaki might be on one of his lunch break. Dialing his lovers cell number he was surprised that it took one ring before Nowaki answered.

"Hiro-san?"

"Uhmn... hi Nowaki. Niro and I just wanted to call and say we love you," as he mumbled that into the phone, his face burned.

Across from him, the child smiled as he took another bite.

Nowaki's eyes on the other end of the phone, widened, but then slanted closed as a smile broke, "I love you too, Hiro-san."

Hiroki bent his head down, trying to hide from any onlooker, how very red his face had gotten, speaking gruffly, "I'll talk to you, when you get home Nowaki."

"Yes, Hiro-san."

The two said their farewells for now and hung up. Nowaki smiled as he went back to work, Hiroki scowling as he looked up.  
>Niro, "Are you okay Papa?"<br>"Fine..."

"Then why aren't you smiling? Are you mad or hurt?"

"No, Niro."

Niro nodded, finishing off his sushi and then his drink, his Papa already finished. "Can we get some flowers for Papa on our way home?"  
>Hiroki blinked, but thinking it over, thought it an excellent idea.<p>

Nowaki once he got home, found the two waiting for him, with a bouquet of his favorite roses and dinner set out on the table.

Niro hugged him, or rather one of his legs.

Hiroki once Niro backed away, stepped forward, not looking up into Nowaki's eyes as he hugged him, only meaning to do so briefly, but Nowaki's arms held him against him for several seconds.

Niro, "Let's eat!"

Nowaki chuckled and Hiroki, his face hidden by Nowaki's shirt, smiled a little before breaking free of his embrace and leading them all to the kitchen table.


	22. Park

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Park**

* * *

><p>Friday afternoon on the twenty second of July came around and both Nowaki and Hiroki had the late afternoon off. Which was why they decided to take Niro to the park, where they had met for the very first time. Not the area where they had met when that rocket came out of the sky, but the time before that, years ago.<p>

Sometimes both Hiroki and Nowaki wondered how their lives might have been, had they kept in contact with one another, somehow after that meeting.

But it was useless to wonder, _what if_, unless one were a writer, writing a novel or a series of novels.

Niro, himself, was excited to be at the park, for he had never really been, at least not that he could remember.

With his two fathers watching he ran toward the swing set, the very one upon which his fathers had met. They had told him just before they arrived there after getting off the public transport bus.

Once he sat down on a swing, he waved to them and smiled when they waved back. He didn't know much about swinging, but the other kids who had been on one before had described it to him.

As he swung, he thought how very lucky he was. Not only had he been cured, he now had parents. He cared little that they were both men, they took care of him and even loved him. Those who told him he wouldn't make it, those whom had told him no one would want him, had been wrong.

He hoped, some day, at the spot where he swung, he too would meet his own husband or wife. As Uncle Shinobu said, his destiny. Too bad, Uncle Shinobu couldn't be, but after hearing what he'd been told by that couple, he could not imagine coming between them. Although there were a couple less years between he and Uncle Shinobu than between Uncle Shinobu and Uncle Miyagi.

Tomorrow, they were all of them, going over to their house.

Once he was finished with the swing, he went to the small kiddie slide.

He chuckled as his parents, as that was how he saw them, walked over to the swings and each took one.

"Hold hands!" He called out to them.

He giggled, seeing his Papa's embraced face that Daddy thought was so adorable.

Hiroki slowly lifted his hand to offer to Nowaki, whom Nowaki eagerly took as the two lightly moved together in the swings.

Niro smiled, thinking that life was good and he hoped this dream would never end.


	23. Uncle Miyagi's

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Uncle Miyagi's**

* * *

><p>Excitedly, Niro skipped ahead of his two fathers and up the steps that would lead to the hall in which his honorary uncles lived. He didn't care if he were surrounded by gay men, they were still men. It wasn't like he didn't appreciate the aesthetics of feminine beauty, but, even at the hospital with the nurses, he'd never particularly been remotely interested.<p>

Daddy would have to leave early for work, but at least they were all spending time together now, even if their uncles were involved. It was fun, except, he wished he had some friends his own age. Perhaps when the next school term began and he could finally start kindergarten.

Miyagi answered the door, "Oh and who do we have here? My sweet honey in miniature?"

Shinobu tapped Miyagi on the back, "Miyagi," he spoke warningly.

Miyagi chuckled and turned around, to hug Shinobu. He found the best way to disarm Shinobu, was to hug or kiss him and he'd practically be a puddle of goo for him.

Shinobu sighed, then removing himself from Miyagi's arms bent down back on his legs to smile at Niro. "Hello Niro, its good to see you again. Where are your parents?"

Nowaki and Hiroki walked down the hall, "We're right here."

Before Miyagi could say anything, Shinobu pinched his arm.

Miyagi winced and frowned at Shinobu, "Shinobu, what was that for?!"

"So that you didn't say anything stupid old man!"

Miyagi sighed, wrapping his arm around Shinobu's shoulders, then the two stepped aside.

"Please do come in."

Niro, Nowaki and Hiroki walked into the apartment.

The childs eyes widened as he caught sight of the various dishes that were placed upon the coffee table, taking in the scent of spices his mouth watered. The yellows, browns, reds and greens of the meats, cheeses, vegetables and pies had his stomach roaring.

The four older men, upon hearing it, chuckled.

Miyagi, "Go ahead and have an appetizer Niro, but the pie is for after dinner."

Niro looked up at Miyagi with narrowed eyes and a trembling lower lip.

Shinobu, "Don't try and wheedle your way into dessert first Niro."

Nowaki, "It'll ruin your appetite."

Hiroki picked up a tray with a number of tiny bite-sized pieces of yellows, oranges and whites speared by toothpicks. "Here Niro, try one of these." Even Shinobu couldn't get cheese wrong, when one didn't even have to cook it.

Niro's attention was for the moment diverted as he took one of the little snacks and placed it in his mouth, removing the toothpick.

Miyagi, "The wastebasket is here beside the couch."

Everyone, except for Miyagi sat down on the couch and chairs available in the room, while Miyagi went to check on the oven.

Niro, got up and sat on Shinobu's lap, leaning back against him.

Nowaki and Hiroki quirked a brow, worrying that Niro's crush hadn't evaporated.

Miyagi moments later came out, wearing mittens and set the hot pan on a couple of large pot holders on the table.

"We already had the plates and silverware ready," he pointed to an end table.

However Miyagi, upon seeing Niro in Shinobu's lap, frowned, "Shinobu-chin..."

Shinobu, "Miyagi, he's just a kid, no need to get j-e-a-l-o-u-s."

Nowaki and Hiroki smirked, Hiroki resting his forehead against the side of Nowaki's shoulder.

Niro, "Uncle Miyagi, you're not mad that I'm sitting on Uncle Shinobu's lap? If you are, I can sit on your lap instead..."

Everyone chuckled, really, Niro was too cute for his own good, thought everyone collectivly.

Shinobu, "We had something to tell the two of you, didn't we Miyagi?"

Miyagi, once he sat down, across from Shinobu, nodded. "That we did."

Hiroki frowned, "What is it?"

"Well, Shinobu-chin and I, we're going to be adopting a little boy, he's only two. However, since he's related to neither of us there's going to be a lot of red tape that you two somehow managed to bypass."

Shinobu sighed, "Indeed, but in the meantime, my cousin, whose in Australia now, but will be back next month has agreed to be a surrogate. Her brother, Akimitsu is also coming, he wants to make sure my boyfriend is worthy of me," with that said he rolled his eyes, "quite protective and only a couple years older."

Miyagi, "I hope he's as accepting as your father was Shinobu."

"I don't see why not, he's gay too, though his three brothers are all married to wonderful women and each have one, maybe two children themselves."

Hiroki, holding Nowaki's hand, smiled, "We're happy for you."

Nowaki nodded in agreement.

Niro, "Will I be able to play with them?"

All four men smiled, "Of course you will Niro."

Nowaki, having filled his plate, lifted a piece of sushi up and offered it to Hiroki.

Hiroki glared at him, but those puppy dog eyes, admittedly blue, but puppy like nonetheless won him over as he opened his mouth and took a bite.

Nowaki smiled, finishing off the second bite of the sushi, watching his Hiro-san blush at the indirect french kiss.


	24. Good Morning

**Chapter Twenty-Four : Good Morning**

* * *

><p>Sunday morning came along in a flash, for yesterday had been fun, even at Miyagi's place. As long as both Nowaki and Shinobu were there, or at least one of them to divert Miyagi's attentions. Although Niro had certainly kept that annoying superior of his on his toes.<p>

Hiroki smirked at the thought of Niro trying to steal Takatsuki away from Miyagi. That brat would never let go of Miyagi, even if the older man thought that someday he might. Sometimes, despite ones age differences, as long as it was real love, true love, destined love as Takatsuki said, then nothing and no one could stand in its way. Except maybe the inevitable death, but who was to say that the older of the two would be the one to die first, due to all the diseases and accidents that ran rampant through the world. It was sad to think upon though, best to live each day to the fullest.

Cinnamon brown brows furrowed further, creasing the center over the bridge of Hiroki's nose, "Like that's easy," he muttered beneath his breath. He glanced at the pillow beside him, blinking as he saw that his Nowaki were sound asleep. He'd worked the night shift.

Thinking Nowaki wouldn't wake, he brushed his fingers slowly, carefully through the dark hair, velvet to the touch.

Carefully, he shifted his body toward the warmth of the other, lightly pressing his chest to Nowaki's back and brushing his lips feather soft over the back of the taller man's neck.

He held his breath as the sleeping body moved, turning to face him. Those blue eyes however meant, that Nowaki was _not_ asleep.

Nowaki smiled at him. "Good morning, Hiro-san."

He could feel his cheeks burning at having been caught, or had he been? His eyes averted from looking into those beautiful dark blue eyes, murmuring, "Good morning."

Nowaki continued to smile, brushing his hand through Hiroki's hair, which had Hiroki's eyes refocusing on him.

Before Hiroki could utter a word, Nowaki's lips were upon his.

Both sets of eyes fluttered closed, one arm flung across the other as they snuggled close together that early Sunday morning.


	25. Family Breakfast

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Family Breakfast**

* * *

><p><em> M<em>onday came with delightful weather, beaming through the windows, stirring the sleeping men awake. The older of the two grumbled, gripping hold of the pillow and burying his head beneath it. The other man however slowly sat up, sleepy eyed from his spot upon their bed.

"Hiro-san, wake up," he shook the other lightly by the shoulder, but his hand was swatted away.

With a sigh, Nowaki got up from the bed, stretching his arms above his head, leaving the room, placing his arms back down, still in nothing but his pajama bottoms in order to prepare breakfast for his stubborn lover who often slept far too much, especially on his own work days.

Once in the kitchen he opened cupboard after cupboard, brows furrowing until finally, he had something in his hands. "Pancakes," he smiled, thinking Hiroki might like to have some, though it was not a typical Japanese breakfast, but he'd learned to make them during that year he was over in America.

Back in the bedroom, the older of the two lovers stirred, taking in the scent of something which had his stomach rumbling.

He was not the only one to awake at the tantalizing scent that permeated the air within the apartment, belonging to one Kamijou Hiroki and one Kusama Nowaki, though there was a third male present, a precocious five year old, Niro.

Niro walked into the bedroom, teddy bear in one hand and crawled up onto the bed and jumped beside Hiroki, "Papa get up! Daddy's making duck and book shaped pancakes."

Hiroki tossed the pillow behind him, propping himself up to glare at Niro, "Don't jump on the bed!"  
>Niro quickly stopped, sitting down, "I'm sorry Papa," he crawled toward him and wrapped his arms around Hiroki's waist.<p>

Hiroki's frown soon turned upside down and he hugged the child. "Well you're going to have to let go so I can get up, lets go greet Daddy with a good morning kiss."

Niro grinned, "Okay!" And ran off into the kitchen, Hiroki following slowly behind.

Niro, "Daddy!" He stared up at Nowaki, tugging on his pajama pant leg.

Nowaki had just finished making the last of the pancakes and bent down, "What is it Niro?"

Niro quickly gave him a peck on the cheek, "Good morning!" And then turned to find a chair. Where once the couple had only had two they now had four, the fourth to make things even, Niro usually now putting the teddy-bear in it and sitting across from the stuffed animal.

Hiroki stood beside Nowaki, both glancing at Niro as he waited for his plate, then looked into each others eyes with a smile.

Hiroki brought his arms around Nowaki's waist, as had Niro done, though Nowaki was standing now. Tilting his head back he mouthed, "Good morning."

Nowaki's hand rested against either of Hiroki's cheeks, bending his head down to brush a soft kiss over his lips before the two picked up the plates to set the table.

Nowaki and Hiroki sat across from one another.

Niro spoke, "Itadakimasu," which the two grown men echoed before digging into their breakfast.

Hiroki's foot found Nowaki's beneath the table.

Nowaki's eyes widened, but his Hiro-san seemed intent upon his breakfast, but he just smiled across at that all to telling red faced assistant professor of Japanese Literature.

Niro was unawares of the undercurrent between his two fathers as the three, or rather the four of them since he insisted they include his teddy bear, enjoyed their morning together.


	26. Thrill Frill

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Thrill Frill**

* * *

><p>Yesterday had been pleasant, though unfortunately his Hiro-san had had to go to work, leaving him all alone with Niro, until he too had gone into work, leaving the youth at Usami-san's place. It was only for a couple hours, before Hiroki had picked him up.<p>

Today though at least, he had the day off. Though for whatever reason, at the time Hiroki arrived home his lover looked extra scowly and he wondered what had happened at work.

Behind him though, was Miyagi-san and Takatsuki-kun. He wondered if something bad had happened.

Miyagi, "Hello Kusama-kun. Where might Niro be? Shinobu wheedled Hiroki into agreeing that the kid could come over and spend the night at our place again."

Shinobu prodded Miyagi in the solar plexus.

Miyagi ran a hand through his hair, "Actually, we both just wanted practice, before we get any of the children officially that we mentioned before."

Nowaki gazed at Hiroki, "Is that why they're here?" He felt like they weren't telling him something.

Hiroki nodded, "Yeah, Niro is going to stay over there until we call tonight or tomorrow morning."

Nowaki's eyes narrowed as he watched Hiroki sneak around him inside the house, keeping his bag he carried with him all the time. Holding it very close against him, not even putting it down as he usually did upon entrance into their apartment.

Hiroki called out to Niro, "Niro, Miyagi and Takatsuki are going to take you to their place."

Niro hearing that, came skipping out with his teddy bear, he never went anywhere without it now. "Really?"

Hiroki nodded, making Nowaki frown, "Yeah."

Niro grinned, "I'll go get myself some clothes and toothbrush just in case."

Shinobu, "Don't worry about it Niro, we already got you some for the times you stay at our place."

Niro blinked, "Okay?" He hugged both his parents before going off with them.

Hiroki, "Nowaki?"

"Yes Hiro-san?"

"Can you go to the store and get some beer?"

"Sure Hiro-san."

Nowaki on his way to the convenience store down the street, wondered what his beloved Hiro-san was up to. He was sure there was still a six pack in the fridge. Although they had decided they needed to get a mini fridge that they could lock up so that Niro couldn't get into it.

What was his lover hiding from him? Had Miyagi done something to him? One of the students? As he thought upon it, he grew more and more agitated.

Hiroki however, back home, sighed, shoulders slumping, eyes turning down to look at his bag and opened it, pulling out a pink frilly apron.

"I don't know _why_ I agreed to this, but... just have to get the humiliation over with, then I _never_ have to do it again!" The Black Lace had been embarrassing enough, and now this? He shook his head, lower lip curling over the top.

Licking his lips, he went into the shower room and removed his work clothes to take a shower. Several minutes later he stepped out and dried himself vigorously with a towel, using the hair dryer on his hair, before picking up the apron and putting his head through the top and tying it at the back around his waist.

Unplugging the hair dryer, he frowned at his reflection, muttering, "I knew it, I look ridiculous. Why that pervert wants to see me dressed up like this, I'll never fathom."

Walking into the kitchen he began preparing dinner, while Nowaki was out buying beer.

Nowaki when he got home, was in a foul mood, confused as to why Hiroki would send him out to buy beer when they already had some. Was his lover secretly seeing someone behind his back, even if it was only for a few minutes?

"I'm home!" He called out in a monotone, brows furrowed, stepping forward into their apartment, shutting the door behind him till it clicked.

"Hiro-san?"

Hiroki, "In the kitchen!"

Hearing that voice he loved so much, though it had a tremble in it, he made way toward the kitchen, his eyes rounding as he saw a tantalizing view, of nicely tanned ass-cheeks, actually an entirely unclothed back and legs save for a single string tied at the back.

He couldn't swallow over the lump that formed in his throat, his mouth salivating at the sight that greeted him upon entering the kitchen. "Hiro-san?" He wondered if he were dreaming.

Hiro-san slowly turned around, cinnamon brown eyes gazing into his.

His own ocean blue eyes widened further as they skimmed over Hiroki's attire. He was wearing a pink apron, with frills at the hem on both his shoulders and just above his knees half way down his thighs.

Finally he gulped as Hiroki spoke.

"Welcome home, Nowaki," at his side, Hiroki held a spatula, the fingertips of his other hand touching his lower lip.

Hiroki's chest expanded and then slowly deflated, "Nowaki, what would you like first. A nice hot bubble bath, your dinner, or..." his face was redder than they both swore it had ever been.

Hiroki couldn't even say it aloud, only mouthed it, _'Me'_

Nowaki felt a convulsion travel down his spine, heat pooling in his loins, his cock growing hard in that single instant.

Hiroki's eyes had fallen and seeing the tent pitched in Nowaki's pants, pointed at it with his spatula, "I guess that answers my question!" He whirled around to turn off the pan. "Though dinner will get cold."

Hiroki wasn't expecting his lovers arms to wrap around him, and pull him back against the wall of Nowaki's chest.

Nowaki whispered, "Don't struggle Hiro-san, I don't want you to burn yourself."

He moved Hiroki's hands so that they rested on the counter, at the sink, rather than near the stove.

Hiroki frowned, turning his head over his shoulder, as much as his neck would allow, "What are you doing?!" He exclaimed irritably.

Nowaki leaned over Hiroki, nuzzling on an earlobe, his tongue dipping inside, causing Hiroki to turn his head.

Hiroki, upon hearing a zipper stiffened.

"Hiro-san, you should be glad, I always carry a sample size of lube."

Hearing that Hiroki went to tear his hands away from the sink and whirl around, but Nowaki caught both hands and held them down, "Hiro-san, you want me, don't you?"

Slowly one of Nowaki's hands moved down over the apron, rubbing against Hiroki's erection through the frilly pink thing.

Hiroki couldn't help moaning at the feel of Nowaki's hand stroking him, even through the material of the damn monstrosity he wore. "N-nowaki... uhhnn..."

Nowaki smirked against Hiroki's ear, "Bend your torso down a bit and raise your ass."

Hiroki frowned, but was too aroused to not comply, and once he did so he felt a stream of jel like liquid squirted onto his ass.

He was however startled, when Nowaki took his waist in his hands and thrust his long rock hard cock inside him. He yelped at the momentary discomfort, at not having been fully prepared. Although the two of them had done it often enough that it hadn't caused any tears.

"Nn..no..wa..ki," his body shuddered, for Nowaki knew just how and when and where to hit his prostate with that cock of his.

Hiroki's grip tightened on the edge of the kitchen sink, Hiroki slamming into his ass over and over again.

Nowaki growled, grunted with every thrust forward he made, growling, moaning, groaning in pleasure the name of his one and only beloved lover, "Hiro-san!"

One of Nowaki's hands eventually found its way around Hiroki and beneath the pink apron, stroking Hiroki's cock until the other man was almost delirious with pleasure.

Removing his cock from inside his lover, Nowaki picked him up and laid him down across the kitchen table, his ass hanging over the edge.

Hiroki growled, "What the fuck!"

Nowaki however, placed Hiroki's legs over his shoulders, his hands on either side of Hiroki as his cock slid inside the man wearing the apron once more.

Neither of the two heard the opening of their door, which Nowaki had forgotten to lock. Nor did they hear two sets of footsteps or a hushed voice saying, "Usagi-san! We shouldn't barge into Kamijou-sensei's apartment without knocking."

Hiroki's body could barely take it any more as his hands found their way around Nowaki's head and gripped into the ebony tresses.

He couldn't help it, his hips just kept moving in tune with his lovers, the two of them breathing heavily, panting as they rocked the table back and forth.

Hiroki's body shuddered, one hand keeping a firm grip in Nowaki's hair, whilst the other made its way between them, so that he could stroke his own cock.

Soon after the pair came one after the other.

Hiroki, feeling the cum dripping down his ass-cheeks gazed up narrow eyed at Nowaki, "You'll be the one cleaning this mess up."

"Hai, Hiro-san, but can we continue in the bedroom?"

"..." Hiroki was quiet, before sighing, "Can we wait until after we've cleaned this mess up and eaten that way... we wont have to take a break after?"

Nowaki smirked, "Of course Hiro-san."

Akihiko had just stared at them, while Misaki had tried to get him out of there, hiding his eyes away from the pair that was obviously lost in themselves.

Akihiko, "Well, thanks Hiroki, I know whats going in my next Jun'ai Egoist novel."

Hiroki seeing them sat up and threw a book that came from out of no where at them, "Get. The. Fuck. Out. Of. Here!"

Misaki bowed and repeatedly said sorry as he managed to finally drag the perverted author out.

Nowaki, "I think...I just went limp."

Hiroki grumbled, "Me too... but we can still try after we're done cleaning and having dinner."

"Really?"

"As long as you fucking make sure the damn door is locked!"

Nowaki smiled balefully, "Sorry Hiro-san," but at least his lover was still up to fun times later, but he did go and lock the door.

It seemed like Niro might well need to spend the night over at Miyagi and Takatsuki's place.


	27. Work Surprises

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Work Surprises**

* * *

><p>Wednesday, hump day of the week, especially for those whom only worked weekdays and not weekends like he did as assistant professor to Miyagi Yo.<p>

He loved his job, he really did, but sometimes, especially lately, he wished he had a job he could do from home. Though his love of literature prevented him from doing so. He was no author, certainly not like his childhood friend, the great novelist himself, Usami Akihiko.

Always, he worried about what Niro was doing, when he and Nowaki both had to work. Never had he imagined he'd be so worried over a brat, but Niro was a special case. Often, he didn't even act like a brat, but a miniature adult, though that offered him no comfort, caused him to feel a bit sad for the kid. What he'd been through so far in life, that was, he felt certain, the reason he was like a miniature adult.

Sure he might look like him, but his attitude, it was a sweet and congenial as Nowaki, but with a love for literature and other children, especially those whom were younger. It made him wonder, how he'd turn out when he was older.

Miyagi at his own desk, sighed, "Kamijou, it looks like they might be changing their mind in regards to the child I and Shinobu wanted to adopt into the Miyagi family."

Hiroki blinked, turning around in his seat, "Why is that?"

"Well, technically I'm a single man and until gay marriage is acceptable here, they'd rather give a two year old a heterosexual couple as parents. Even if I and Shinobu were married, there's still a lot of prejudice, especially among the older generations."

Exactly why Hiroki feared introducing Nowaki to his parents. But he couldn't hold off their meeting forever.

"You can still elope in other parts of the world. New York recently approved gay marriage. I know there's other parts of The United States and Canada that allow it. Even some European countries."

"I know, but Shinobu is so young. He wont want this old man forever."

Hiroki rolled his eyes, "While that might be true of most youths, I don't think Shinobu cares what you look like and for whatever reason that I can't really fathom, he loves you."

Miyagi smiled, "That's true, but..."

"No buts. Nothing in this life is ever a guarantee, keep him with you as long as you can and don't try constantly pushing him away."

"So... do you think I should give this to him?"

Hiroki's brows furrowed, "Give what to him?" His eyes widened as he saw Miyagi lift a dark blue velvet box, opening it to reveal an engagement ring. It was white gold, with two small diamonds on either side of the slightly larger, cabbage shaped, he swore, green sapphire.

"That's an... interesting ring, Miyagi."

"I had it custom made. Cost me quite a bit, but since I have a good salary here and for years have been putting money away. Although when I was married to Risako a big chunk got eaten up. So its paid in full, besides if the only thing we ever eat is cabbage," he shook his head, "then we wont need to worry about our funds. Although he's improved quite a bit over this last year. He didn't burn it or the apartment down. And he didn't put too much of any kind of oil on it, thankfully. I fear learning what he might next do to try and master."

Hiroki was glad he wasn't Miyagi, but if Miyagi was going to propose to Shinobu and the two hadn't been together as long as himself and Nowaki...

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice the door opening and a young blond man walking into the office.

Miyagi quickly closed and hid the velvet box in a drawer, "Shinobu-chin!" He stood up, holding his arms out for the young man.

Hiroki turned back to his work, frowning.

Shinobu smiled up at Miyagi, their arms going around each other.

Miyagi, "You know, you shouldn't be here Shinobu. Even if your Father knows about us, he still wouldn't approve of you visiting me so often at work."

Hiroki grumbled, "Or what the two of you get up to in the office when you're _all alone_." Not that his presence had ever stopped them before as of late, from doing whatever the hell they pleased.

Although Hiroki wondered, why in the month of July that Shinobu was wearing a trench coat down to his ankles. It was fucking hot!

Shinobu smirked at Miyagi, stepping back. "Miyagi, I have something for you."

"I don't see a lunch bento anywhere."

"Not that, I gave that to you this morning."

"And its right on my desk," no way was he throwing it away, because Shinobu often did show up and if it wasn't there he'd never hear the end of it.

Shinobu smiled, "Well then, you deserve a treat." He opened the trench coat and there was absolutely nothing underneath it, except for one-hundred percent Shinobu.

Miyagi, "Shinobu, you were walking around in nothing but that thing? What if someone saw you, or tried to do something." Though he was concerned, Miyagi sat back down in his chair, bringing the youth down onto his lap.

Over hearing them, and knowing where it was going, Hiroki made a mad dash out of there.

Deciding to go check up on Nowaki at the hospital, he stopped first at a restaurant that he and Nowaki both had a fondness for, especially the food. He knew Nowaki's favorite dishes and also ordered the gluten free chocolate chip cookies. He knew Nowaki wasn't huge on sweets, but these he knew, he loved.

At least he had only one class left and that was late in the afternoon, so he had time to catch the bus and arrive at the clinic where his beloved worked.

Once inside he walked up to one of the nurses at a desk, "Excuse me, do you know where Kusama-sensei is?"

"He's in with the children, just down the hall."

Hiroki nodded, "Thank you," and walked down the place, to the room Niro had once been in. Not all children were as lucky as he, to survive leukemia, some never even found a bone marrow donor and others had much worse and incurable diseases. Even if he adored kids as much as Nowaki did, he could never imagine being able to survive in such an environment.

Nowaki looked up from the children who clung to his pant leg. Some of them remembering Hiroki, or at least had heard of the man who had clobbered Tsumori with his bag. They feared him, though there was one little boy who stared at him, thumb in mouth.

"That's Niwo's papa," he told the others.

The kids stared at Hiroki longer, recalling that he'd once read to them and so they all clamored over to him, trying to hug his legs.

Hiroki couldn't even move, grimacing and glanced at Nowaki. "Umm, Hi Nowaki. I brought you lunch..." he stared down at the brats that were clinging to him.

Nowaki chuckled, thinking his Hiro-san adorable, but he wanted him all to himself now that he was there, it was his lunch break after all and he was hungry.

"Sorry children, but Hiro-san can't stay long, so let him go and get ready for lunch, the nurses will be here soon."

The kids all sighed, but smiled, "Yes Sensei!" And released their hold on Hiroki and went to sit in their seats, waiting for their lunch to get there, which the nurses were wheeling down the hall to them.

Nowaki walked over to Hiroki, took him by the arm and led him to one of the employee lounges.

"Hiro-san, I didn't know you were going to come here today."

"Err, it was a spur of the moment thing."

"Takatsuki-kun show up again?"

"Yes, he did," he looked down and opened the bag he'd brought, "but never mind about that, lets eat."

"So, how long is your lunch break?"

"Actually Hiro-san, I'm done for today, for now. I was only on call, but

everything has calmed down now. I can go home if I want, but I think I'm going to stay here until you're finished with work, just in case there's another emergency. I can take a nap in here too."

Hiroki nodded, "I see..." he stood up and went over to another door, it was an unused storage area for the lounge, but no one used it any more. "Nowaki, come here."

Nowaki stood up, quirking a brow and was quickly pulled into the mid sized closet, Hiroki pulling his head down to kiss with ardent urgency.

Shutting the door behind him closed, he pressed Hiroki against the wall, lifting him up by the back of his legs.

Hump Day, really could be fun sometimes.


	28. Car Ride

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Car Ride**

* * *

><p>Nowaki had indeed had fun yesterday at work, having been surprised, not just by his lovers surprise visit, but by his other surprise taking part in the employee lounges unused storage room.<p>

He smirked, just thinking about how wanton his Hiro-san had gotten. Though today, as evening came and they both had it off, they picked up Niro from Miyagi's place. Shinobu hadn't any classes on Tuesdays or Thursdays.

Niro was giggling as he got into the car, that Nowaki and Hiroki still had from borrowing it from Akihiko. Even though the novelist had tried putting it in one of their names, Hiroki had strongly disagreed as had Nowaki himself. Borrwing though was a different matter.

Soon they'd be giving the vehicle back, but they were waiting at least another month, because of their concern for Niro's health though as always, he was a very sunny mannered child.

Niro, seeing the picnic basket to his left, he scooted to the middle of the back seat, placing on his belt and asked, "Are we going somewhere?"

Nowaki turned his head, as did Hiro-san, both affirming it, "Yes, a picnic."

Niro gazed at them, "Is Uncle Shinobu and Uncle Miyagi coming? Will Uncle Usagi and Uncle Misaki be there?"

Hiroki frowned, "No... why?"

"I thought... it would be more fun that way."

Nowaki glanced at Hiroki, "Today's just for the three of us as a family, but we can plan another picnic where all of us will be together."

Niro grinned, flashing his even white teeth, "Okay!" And leaned back against his seat.

Nowaki turned to gaze out at the road, "Ready to go Hiro-san? Niro?"

Niro giggled, "Yes!" And hugged his teddy bear against him, he never went anywhere without it after all.

Hiroki nodded, "Everyone's buckled in, the doors are locked with the child safety."

Nowaki smiled, revving the engine and carefully driving out onto the road, into traffic.

Niro nuzzled his teddy bears ear, hoping that his uncles would be happy, wanting them to get the children they wanted.

He had also been in the apartment, when Miyagi had proposed to Shinobu, just before his parents had shown up. He didn't know what they were doing now, but he'd seen Uncle Shinobu leap into Miyagi's arms and hook his own arms around Uncle Miyagi's neck.

"Papa, Uncle Miyagi asked Uncle Shinobu to marry him."

Nowaki blinked as he stopped at a red light, "He did?" The older man had beaten him to proposing. Although Hiro-san, he felt sure, would probably say no, despite all the changes that had occurred in the past month. Ever since the day they'd both made wishes at the wishing well, although he didn't think the changes in Hiro-san had any baring on the wish he had made.

Though he was curious to know what his Hiro-san's wish had been.

Hiroki's brows furrowed upon hearing Niro. Although he'd known Miyagi had intended to propose to Shinobu, he hadn't thought it would be quite so soon. He wondered where the professor would take Shinobu to get married, obviously, from what he'd mentioned yesterday, he'd given it some thought.

Yet to his way of thinking, he and Nowaki had been together the longest of either his friend Akihiko with Takahashi _Misaki_ and his superior at work, Miyagi with Takatsuki _Shinobu, _so they should have moved forward first with their relationship. That hadn't happened however. He was surprised Nowaki had not yet proposed, but then again, he also said _'No'_ to a lot of things that Nowaki wanted to do, like meet his parents.

Akihiko's father and brother knew about his relationship with Misaki. Takatsuki's parents and sister and cousins knew about his relationship with the professor. Maybe, it was about time Nowaki met his, but he wasn't so sure that was the best idea.

Niro giggled, "Green light Daddy!"

Nowaki blinked and looked up at the light, chuckling, "So it is," and released the break and stepped on the gas, shifting gears as he turned down a road toward one of the parks and parked in the parking lot, turning off the car before getting out.

Hiro-san had gotten the picnic basket and blanket, while he helped Niro out of the car.

They were one of the only two gay couples there. The other two though, didn't have any child with them, but one could tell.

The light brown haired taller of the two gazed down into the light blue eyes of the dark haired man.

The smaller of the two smiled, "Tori?" before the other brought out some papers and pointed things out to him, though it had looked as though the two might kiss.

Niro smiled, "They look happy."

Nowaki and Hiroki both nodded and set the picnic table, first with the red and white checkered sheet and then the food they'd brought.

Nowaki hugged Hiroki, "Hiro-san, I love you," he whispered in his ear and for once Hiro-san didn't struggle – _much._ "It feels like we're really a family, doesn't it?"

Hiroki gazed down at the ground, allowing Nowaki to hold him loosely in his embrace, though he knew his own face was red as a ripened tomato, "Yeah."

Niro grinned at them, picking up a disposable camera his uncles had given him and took a snapshot of the two.

Both men blinked.

Nowaki smiled, "Taking photos Niro?" Though Hiroki glowered at the kid for daring to take such an embarrassing photograph of him and Nowaki.

Niro nodded, "Yep, Uncle Miyagi gave it to me."

Hiroki muttered beneath his breath, "I should have known."

Moments later though, all three of them were nibbling on their picnic fare.

Hiroki had to agree with Nowaki again, silently to himself, this really did feel as though they were a real family. And what a beautiful family he had. It was more than he'd ever imagined he'd have, smiling slightly, silently to himself, but it was hidden as soon as he took a bite of a sandwich Nowaki had prepared for the picnic here at the park.

Their family. _His_ family. He never wanted to lose it, to lose them. He would do anything and everything he could, to keep them both, _forever._


	29. It's Time

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: It's Time**

* * *

><p>Friday night, though Hiroki could see that Nowaki was just about to pass out, he told him to get into the car. He and Niro, while waiting for him to get home had packed a weekends worth of clothes for all three of them.<p>

Niro had asked him, "Papa, where are we going?"

"Somewhere special, but both you and Daddy will have to wear blindfolds, or sleep."

Niro had begun to yawn and had already fallen asleep, just before Nowaki got home.

He didn't trust a tried giant to carry Niro, so picked the small child up himself and carried him over to the car, after opening a door and buckling him in. He made sure Nowaki was in the front passenger side seat, with a pillow to cushion his head and the seat back as far as it would go.

He smiled as he got into the car, making sure all locks were secure after the two men in his life, one adult and one little boy's seat belts were securely buckled. Shutting his own door, he buckled himself up and began the car.

Although, to be on the safe side, he'd placed sleeper's blindfolds over both Niro and Nowaki's eyes, least they should awaken and learn the path or even suspect where he was taking them, particularly Nowaki.

As he passed through Tokyo and its various districts, he made his way into the countryside in the direction of his childhood home, where his parents still lived. Also where his childhood friend had lived as a child, not far from him, in the enormous Usami Estate home.

He only hoped that that would not upset Nowaki, especially if his mother mentioned anything about him having had sleep overs with Akihiko over at his house sleeping in his room.

Passing by the trees, where the blooms had born fruit, cherries and plums alike and other various fruits which grew on trees he smiled briefly. Though his smile was soon replaced by a fierce scowl as he had to stop and wait for a damn cow to cross the road.

Luckily for him, for times like this, he could park the car and dig out a book to read. Still he'd hoped to get to his parents house before either of the two sleeping figures in the car awoke.

However the mooing of the cow was growing on his nerves, especially when Nowaki turned his head, Niro too shifting in his seat where he slept.

Finally however the cow moved, after about twenty-seven minutes of waiting and rereading the same page for like the sixth time. He'd been too worried that the others might stir and remove their blindfolds.

Luckily that hadn't happened, for which he was most grateful to the great Kami.

Slowly releasing a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding, he came out of park, into drive and drove forward, through bending curving parts of the road.

Finally he had reached the area of the countryside, past his elementary school, past too the high school where he and Akihiko had wound up meeting Takahiro. Though the bitterness of the past was gone, because he had Nowaki and now too, they had a wonderful little boy, Niro.

Casting a superstitious glance at both of them, he turned into the driveway of the home where he'd grown up.

It was almost one in the morning, but there was still a light on in the house. He'd rung up his mother last night and had told her he'd be bringing the person whom he treasured with him tonight after they were both done with work, as they both had tomorrow off.

She already knew he'd adopted Niro, but had never met him. He didn't know which would excite his mother more. Though he feared she would not approve of him being a homosexual.

At least she had his father, otherwise he might have worried that she'd try to steal Nowaki from him, not that his mother would ever do such a despicable thing. He knew she loved him, even though she always sent everything to Akihiko's, particularly crates of peaches.

Getting out of the car he walked up to the door, which swung open just as he was about to ring the door bell.

"Hiroki-chan!" His mother grinned, hugging him tightly to him.

"Mother, you know I don't like to be called with chan!"

"You're still my little boy, even if you don't live with me any more," she scolded him, "and you never come home to visit enough either."

With a sigh, he removed her arms from around him, "I know."

Although after his mothers initial joy at having her prodigal son return for a visit, she turned her gaze upon the car.

"So you have a car now?"

"No, Akihiko just lent it to us, since we don't want Niro getting exhausted."

"Ah, Akihiko was always a good boy."

Hiroki rolled his eyes, if only his mother knew, _if only_, but he wasn't about to tell her.

"So, who is your treasured person Hiroki-chan? Are they in the car?"

"I said they'd be Mother, Niro too."

"I can't wait to see them, particularly what sort of woman my little boy took an interest in."

"Uhmn... Mother."

Hiroki's mother turned her eyes upon her son once more, "Yes Hiroki-chan?"

"My treasured person, isn't a woman."

He watched his mothers eyes widen, "No? Then... is your treasured person a man?"

Hiroki sighed, "Yes mother."

"Well, as long as he makes you happy."

He stared at his mother, wide eyed, "You're not against it? We're two men after all."

"Hiroki-chan, I learned a long time ago, that all's that matters in this life is respect, love and knowledge. That is the root of everything and everything else is the stem, the trunk, the branches, the leaves and the blossom. Without those three the rest cannot flourish."

Hiroki sighed, "I just hope Father feels the same."

Noticing the frown upon his mothers countenance, he did not think that things would go so well.

"Actually, he thought you were gay long before you found someone. He insisted that you were sweet on the neighbor boy, that sweet child, Akihiko."

Hiroki's face reddened, he knew he had been blushing far _too_ much lately, but it was difficult, since he'd been trying to let more and more of his pride go, for Nowaki's sake. But this, what his mother said, had been true.

"And he never said anything?"

"I told him not to. Sure he wasn't happy with the idea that his one and only son, his only child was homosexual, but he's thought it for so long, he's sort of resigned to it. I thought you'd settle down with a nice young woman, but your father kept insisting after we received letter, that you were with some man."

"Father was right."

"Is it Akihiko?"

"No mother, my feelings for him were crushed long ago, it was a love that could never have withstood the test of time anyway, other than the love between friends. Not so with my lover now."

"Do bring him in, why aren't they getting out of the car?"

"They're asleep."

"Lucky I have the bedrooms prepared then."

Hiroki nodded and went to the car, shaking Nowaki's arm, "Nowaki, wake up!" He took the blindfold from over his eyes.

Nowaki blinked, "Hnn, Hiro-san? Its not morning yet is it?"

"No, but we've arrived at our destination."

Nowaki looked out the window, brows furrowed, "Where are we?"

"My parents."

Ocean blue eyes widened, Hiroki swore he'd never seen them so wide or the pupils so huge.

"Hiro-san? Am I dreaming?"

Hiroki growled, reaching over to take a bit of Nowaki's forearm skin between his thumb and forefingers, applying pressure.

"Ouch! Hiro-san, what was that for?"

"To show you, you're not dreaming."

Hiroki watched as Nowaki's eyes widened just a tiny bit further, before that soft smile and slanted eyes stared at him, causing his face to heat once more. Then Nowaki, removing his seat-belt reached for Hiroki and brought him down onto his lap and there and then, thoroughly kissed him. He continued even as Hiroki tried to lash out at him, since they were in front of his parents home, his mother standing outside there on the freaking porch.

Finally, once the giant idiot let him come up for air, he glowered at him, "Nowaki!"

Nowaki's smile began to disappear, "Sorry Hiro-san..."

Hiroki sighed, hating to see that hurt look upon his lovers face. "No, I'm sorry, but Nowaki, my mother is standing right there," he pointed at the porch of the lovely small mansion.

Nowaki blinked, "Oh... Hiro-san, your mothers pretty, do you take after her or your dad?"

"More like my great-grandfather Kamijou Masashi."

"Oh, he's not still alive is he?"

"No, died a couple years before I met you."

In the back of the car, Niro sighed, shifting, but removed the blindfold and unbuckled, seeing that he was in a car and in some strange new place.

"Papa, Daddy, where are we?"

Hiroki looked behind Nowaki into the back of the car, "My parents home, your grandparents now."

Niro grinned, clapping his hands and was helped out of the car moments later by Hiroki and Nowaki.

Hiroki as he approached the house, where his mother stood, watched as her eyes grew wide at the sight of Nowaki.

"Hiroki-chan, my, you choose someone so...so..."

"Yeah, yeah, Nowaki's a giant, no need to rub it in my face," his own height, to him, was lacking. Takahiro and Akihiko were both taller than him too, as was Miyagi. Although Takahashi and Takatsuki weren't, but they were still young yet, though they might never get tall, it was possible they'd reach his height if not an inch or two more than his own.

His shoulders rose as he heard Nowaki speak in askance.

"Hiroki-chan?" Big blue eyes blinked several times.  
>"Don't even try it Nowaki, no one, but my mother calls me that and I don't even like her adding <em>chan<em> onto my name! Never have, never will!"

Hiroki's mother sighed, "Hiroki-chan."

Hiroki did nothing but glare at her, as she let all three of them in.

She called up the stairs, "Kiro, dear, our son is home."

Hiroki sighed, watching as his father descended, placing a protective arm around Nowaki's waist.

Kiro quirked a brow at his son, "So, you _are_ gay," he glanced at his wife with a quirked brow.

Hiromi rolled her eyes, "I know, I know, you were right, now go greet your son."

Kiro walked up to Hiroki, smiled and shook his hand, "Welcome home boy. You should come over more often and bring your young man here... or is he older than you? He's certainly taller."

Hiroki rolled his eyes, much like his mother had only seconds ago. "Mom, Dad, this is Nowaki, Kusama Nowaki. He's been with me for almost eight years."

Nowaki grinned at them as he shook Kiro's hand and received a bear hug from Hiromi.

Kiro and Hiromi gazed down at Niro, who had drawn their attention when he'd begun to yawn, still holding the teddy bear by one of its legs.

Hiromi chuckled, "Looks like someone should be in bed. I'll go tuck him in," and she lifted him up, no doubt it might be the only time she was able to since he was bound to grow.

Kiro turned to him and Nowaki, "So, Nowaki? Has my son been taking care of you? Which one of you..."

Hiroki knew where this was going, and didn't want to say it, but his mother had taken Niro up the stairs to a spare bedroom, "Mostly, Nowaki is the top, is that what you wanted to know? Do I ask you about yours and moms love life?

Kiro sighed, "No, but then, we're only concerned for your well being," he gazed at Nowaki, then back at Hiroki, "Son, I don't know how you can take it, but as long as you're both careful, but then you're both adult men so my opinion wont matter that much to you."

"Right," grunted Hiroki, though he knew that Nowaki might feel differently.

Kiro stared for awhile, intently at the giant of a man that his son had taken as _the person he treasured_.

Both men, under scrutiny, shifted uncomfortably where they stood, after having taken off their shoes, before entering further into the household of the elder Kamijou's.

Kiro, "Why don't you two have a seat and I'll get you a drink. Perhaps some bourbon?"

Nowaki, "None for me, thanks."

Hiroki, "Do you have any beer?"

"Well, we do have that."

Nowaki, "I'd take one of those, though Hiro-san might like more than one."

Kiro blinked, "Hiro-san?"

Hiroki, "Only Nowaki is allowed to call me that," he frowned at his father. It was far better than being called Hiroki-chan.

"Cute, he has a nickname for you. Well as long as you're both happy," he brought each of them as well as one for himself, a beer to the table and set them before the two other men.

He sat in his chair, as usual at the head of the table.

"I almost feel like I'm talking to a man for my daughter, rather than for my son."

Hiroki growled, "Not funny."

Kiro shrugged, popping open his beer and taking a chug of it, Hiroki doing the same. However Hiroki could drink him beneath the counter with the speed of how he drank just one can down like he was parched from the desert.

Nowaki however, slowly nursed his own can of beer.

Hiromi, Hiroki's mother soon joined them, but with a glass of homemade lemonade, which had been chilled in the fridge.

She smiled at her husband, son and her son's partner.

"So, you two are together, with an adopted son. What about your parents Nowaki?"

Hiroki winced, "Mother..."

"I...was raised at Kusama Orphanage..."

Hiromi placed her hand over her mouth, "Oh, Nowaki, I'm Sorry. I didn't mean to dredge up awful memories."

"They weren't really awful."

Kiro, "Perhaps you'd consider becoming a Kamijou."

Nowaki blinked, Hiroki's parents were so approving and he hadn't even dressed for the best first impressions, because he hadn't even known that he'd be meeting Hiroki's parents.

Nowaki wrapped an arm around Hiroki's shoulders, even though he felt Hiroki stiffen, his lover didn't try to shove his arm away. In fact, after that initial cold response, to his amazement and delight, his Hiro-san snuggled up against him.

Kiro and Hiromi smiled across at them, "You two look happy."

Hiroki murmured, "We are."  
>Nowaki nodded in agreement. Though he had to lift his hand as he yawned, "Sorry."<p>

Kiro and Hiromi chuckled, "Nowaki, you can call us Mother and Father if you wish. Just take good care of Hiroki-chan."

Hiroki rolled his eyes, it was pointless to yell at them.

Nowaki smiled, "I will."

Kiro, "But, what do you do for a job Nowaki?"

"I'm a pediatrician."

Kiro blinked, "Oh wow, a doctor."

Hiromi giggled, "Ah, and every mothers wish is to see their _daughter_ marry a doctor or a lawyer, though Hiroki-chan is our darling little boy."

Hiroki groaned, "Ugh, would you stop it with the chan?!"

Kiro, "Sorry Hiroki, but your mother is never going to drop the chan."

Nowaki nuzzled Hiroki's temple, "Don't worry Hiro-san. Its only your parents calling you that after all, right?"

"Yeah," he rolled his eyes sighing tiredly. "Mother, Father, I think we're too tired to stay up any later."

The parents of Kamijou Hiroki stood up, "Of course dear, you know which room we usually put you in. Niro has the spare bedroom though."

"Yeah, my room as a kid," he rolled his eyes, "Why didn't you put Niro in there and let us have the spare room?"

His mother smirked, "Because, we assumed Nowaki might like to see your bedroom from when you were a kid."

Nowaki, "I'd like that, but I think we're just going to fall asleep as soon as we hit the pillow."

Hiroki nodded, "Probably."

Hiromi and Kiro grinned, "No problem."

However before the two men walked up the stairs Hiromi spoke, "Hiroki, before you go to sleep, I think there's something your Father and I need to tell you."

Hiroki and Nowaki, half way up the stairs gazed down at her.

"You two might want to sit down."

They sat down.

Kiro grinned, hugging his wife.

Hiromi smiled, "I'm pregnant."

Hiroki's eyes widened, "What! How? Aren't you, you know too... too..."

Kiro frowned, "Old? Well obviously _not_."

Nowaki smiled, "Congratulations," children were always a miracle. Even though Niro had not been born of himself and Hiroki, he was still their son, still their miracle.

Kiro, "And since she's carrying twins, I think we should all get to bed."

Hiroki's eyes widened furhter, "T-t-twins? I'm too old to be a brother to kids. I'm thirty for heavens sake!"

"Yes and your mother and I are only in still in our fourties, your mother in her mid forties at forty-seven. Not too old to have more, though we thought so."

Hiromi nodded, "Goodness, I thought it was menopause but the doctors said not. I'm only two and a half months along though."

Hiroki and Nowaki could hardly believe it, more so Hiroki, but Nowaki was a pediatrician, knew these things were quite possible.

But once in the bedroom they lay down, as soon as their heads hit the pillows they both fell asleep, curled up in each others arms, despite the news, too tired to assimilate everything. Perhaps they thought it was all a dream.


	30. Gathering

**Chapter Thirty: Gathering**

* * *

><p>Voices came from outside the door, whispers that could not be heard, save for the sound itself. This was what had awakened him and with a groan he peered open his eyes, glancing in his giant of a boyfriends direction to see if he was still asleep.<p>

He met the deep ocean blue of Nowaki's eyes and the saw the soft smile which was directed toward him.

His brows furrowed, he was warmed by that smile, though also a bit embarrassed, since he knew his lovers mind, the pervert was _always_ thinking of something _perverted_ or at the very least embarrassing.

"Hiro-san," Nowaki took his hand in his larger one. Always, he was amazed by just how warm Nowaki's hands were, especially against his slightly cooler flesh. It was something that had drawn him to the younger man back when they'd first begun seeing each other on a regular basis, before it had become more than a tutor and his pupil relationship.

Really, he was lucky, and no matter how much they had hurt each other, they still loved one another, were still together, despite all the problems that they'd faced. Some people didn't even stay together after one little quibble, no wonder there was so much divorce the world over, though not everyone was so shallow as to separate at the slightest drop of a hat.

Hell, over in New York, a gay couple whom had been together for fifty-one year had finally gotten married. Most married couples today, couldn't say the same, he just hoped that he and Nowaki would be able to meet or even break such a long lived relationship.

Although he didn't want to wait until they'd been together that long to get wed, the only problem was, that Japan did not yet really and truly recognize gay marriage. Tokyo was cracking down hard on the BL genre, particularly manga and anything that might show up on public broadcast be it on the radio or on television. Because gay was wrong, stupid politics and religious sanctions. Why couldn't they let people love who they wanted to? It seemed like it would never be _proper_ to do anything in front of others, could effect either of their careers and thus _still_ had to be careful.

It didn't matter though, with Takatsuki Shinobu in law school and with Usami Akihiko having graduated from Teito Law School, even if that wasn't his occupation. Perhaps if those two worked together and became members of the political parties, they might, just might bring about a change.

He was brought out of his thoughts though, not having noticed before that Nowaki had gotten up off the bed. That was until he was scooped into the big idiots arms like some princess being swept off her feet by some knight in shinning armor. He was himself, however, not a princess nor a female.

Glaring up at his lover, "What the hell are you doing Nowaki!"

Nowaki smiled at him, "Well, I thought you were still half asleep and thought that this might wake you up all the way."

Flaying in Nowaki's arms he growled, "Put me down you dolt!"

He heard his beloved sigh and felt the ticklish carpet beneath his feet and between his toes. It just proved to further his irritation.

Once the two had showered and dressed, they made their way down the hall, to find Niro not in his room.

However they heard sound coming from below.

Hiroki gazed at Nowaki, "Sounds like we have guests Nowaki, not just my Mother, Father and our son."

Nowaki, upon hearing Hiroki call Niro _their_ son, his heart beat quickened slightly, if only for but a moment. He felt a warmth pool in the center of his chest, fuzzy, fluffy, wonderful.

"Hiro-san," he reached out for his lover and hugged him against his chest, before the two descended, unperturbed by his partners glower.

Two sets of eyes widened as they took in the sight before them. There were _several_ guests.

He felt the brush of Nowaki's lips against his ear, the heat of his breath as he asked him, "Hiro-san, did you know Usami-san and Miyagi-san would be here with their partners?"

"No."

"Who are the others Hiro-san, do you know them?"

"Yes, I know them. The dark haired man over there, is Isaka Ryuichiro and his partner, though not everyone is aware of it, Asahina Kaoru."

He saw Nowaki blink, but before he could say who the others were, four men that Hiroki hadn't seen in a long time appeared.

"Nowaki, why are the old men that you were with the day we met as _adults_ here?"

"I don't know Hiro-san. Maybe your dad knows them, or Usami-san?"

"Ugh, probably Akihiko's doing, definitely."

Just then, as they reached the bottom of the stairs, his mother opened the door, letting in more guests, which had him groaning and palming his face.

"Hiro-san... who are all those people?"

"The oldest one with the dark hair is Usami Fuyuhiko and the one in glasses next to him is his older son Haruhiko, Akihiko's half brother."

"A brother... that must have been nice."

"Not really, not for those two, but anyway, that woman with the reddish hair is one of Akihiko's editors, Aikawa Eri."

His eyes narrowed upon seeing a dark dirty blonde head of hair, "What the fuck is Tsumori doing here?!"

"I don't know Hiro-san, I didn't tell him where we were. I don't even know how to get here since I slept the entire ride."

Niro smiled up at Tsumori as the man walked in, somehow, he felt as though that little boy had had a hand in this. Why he didn't know, but how else would Tsumori know?

Nowaki blinked, "And look, the Kusama Orphanage caretakers too Hiro-san."

"It seems my parents and Niro have been up to something, Akihiko too. He and his family I can understand being here, knowing where my childhood home was, since the Usami Estate is what neighbors my home. Not next door exactly, but very close."

What the hell was he going to do now, he wondered, quietly to himself. He'd planned on asking Nowaki a very important question, but to do so in a room full of all these people, it would be embarrassing, especially since not _everyone_ knew that he and Nowaki were a couple. Not everyone was so accepting of gay couples as his parents had turned out to be, whether it was in reluctance or not.

He took note of Akihiko holding Misaki against him, eying his brother suspiciously. Actually, Akihiko was viewing all men and women here with suspicion, but particularly his own half brother, elder than him by but two years of age.

He also saw that Shinobu was glued to the professors side, though Miyagi too seemed suspicious of everyone, though the Takatsuki brat bore that weird engagement ring on his finger now.

How the fuck many gay people were under the roof right now? Were any of those old men gay? Had they at one time been infatuated by the giant that was _his_?

He noticed too that Isaka was enjoying a bit of bubbly, his secretary, who was more than just a secretary keeping a watchful eye on him.

That female editor of Akihiko's seemed to be squeeing at the sight of all the men, especially those who stuck close to each other like glue in pairs.

He hoped Miyagi and his brat got a taste of the BL novelization of themselves viva la Usami Akihiko, the great lord novelist himself. Then he too could make as much fun of the professor as he wished, should Miyagi be too annoying. Though he assumed that Takatsuki Shinobu might just snap them up for posterity reasons of his own. He'd always think of the brat as an oddity, but he was still loyal to his lover. What more could one ask for than that. He'd never seen the professor happier, not even with that ex-wife of his.

Just then, Takahashi Takahiro and his wife Manami walked in with their son, about a year younger than Niro he assumed, Mahiro.

Niro gazed in the other kids direction, Hiroki murmuring, "I wonder what it is, about Takahashi's."

"Hiro-san, don't worry about that, they're just meant to be, I mean if not for you and Usami-san not hitting it off, we might not be together now."

Hiroki blinked, turning into his lovers arms and holding him close, listening to the beat of his heart, "I wouldn't want that, I love _you_ Nowaki," he mumbled against his lovers shirt, not wanting anyone to overhear them, though they must have seen their embrace.

For once he didn't give a flying fuck. He had Nowaki and they had Niro as their son, whether adopted by both of them or not on official documents.

Which had his lover suspicious as he heard him ask, with an uncertain tremble to his voice, "Hiro-san?"

"Nowaki, can we go outside, somewhere more private? There's too many people here. Maybe to the park where we first met or something."

"How far away is that Hiro-san?"

"Half an hour to Tokyo but the park itself, depending on traffic, I'm not sure."

"We're going to leave already Hiro-san?"

"...No."

It might just have to wait until tomorrow, he determined. One of the places where he and Nowaki had first met, would be best of all. Be it the swing set where they had first met when they were kids or when Nowaki had found him that day, tearing up in the park and had started a chain of events which had led to their current relationship.

"Why did you want to go there Hiro-san?"

"I'll let you know tomorrow. We can't leave these guests," but he would have had liked to ask his lover that very important question that could change their lives forevermore. Not negatively though, but still bring a change.

He realized by the way his partner was staring at him, that he was curious. However he'd not let him drag it out of him, no way, no how and certainly not in front of all these people.

Niro ran up to him and hugged his leg, "Papa, Papa!"

Tilting his head down, he gazed at his son, "What is it Niro?"

"I'm going to marry Mahiro when I grow up!"

"Why do you think that?" He shot a sideways glance in Nowaki's direction, but it seemed his beloved giant was still lost, probably trying to figure out what it was that he wished to discuss with him back where it had all begun.

But in that moment, everyone was descending upon them congratulating them on having been together so long as a couple.

Obviously, someone had let leak out their relationship, not that Miyagi hadn't known, or Akihiko, but everyone else?

He couldn't even respond to Niro, other than by ruffling his hair which was about the same shade as his own as various questions were asked of them.

Today was simply going to be exhausting.

However, the professor asked him, "So, when are you going to pop the question to that giant of yours, or are you waiting for him?"

"You don't need to know," he growled beneath his breath, glaring furiously at everyone, but they just ignored his Kamijou the Devil brow and swarmed around himself and Nowaki.

Indeed it was exhausting, with questions he did not wish to answer and several times he had to stop Nowaki and Niro from saying more. At least Niro was preoccupied by Mahiro, but whether or not Niro's particular fairy tale would come true, who knew, only time would tell.

He and Nowaki both feared for Niro's heart, because not everyone was born with a preference for the same gender as themselves. Mahiro might not grow to like Niro as Niro liked him, but at least it was only puppy love, a crush.

Both just hoped, even as they warded off the montage of questions, that their son would find his happiness as an adult and enjoy his time as a child, with them as his parents.

For Hiroki, tomorrow could not come soon enough.


	31. Will You Be Mine?

**Chapter Thirty-One: Will You Be Mine?**

* * *

><p>That morning, Sunday, July thirty-first, Hiroki had awoken earlier than usual, without any prodding at all from Nowaki to get up. Of course, he didn't even work on Sunday and neither did Nowaki have to work today.<p>

With a small smile cast in his lovers direction he slowly removed himself from beneath the sheets. He was still getting used to waking up every morning next to Nowaki, although sometimes, Nowaki wasn't in bed since he was preparing breakfast or had to go early into work, leaving him all alone. Well, technically not all alone, since Niro shared their home now and would until he finished school and got a job and place of his own.

That would be a number of years yet, but right now, he had to concentrate on the here and now, today.

Quickly dressing, for he and Nowaki had had a shower before they'd gone to bed, he hurried down the steps, barefoot to the kitchen.

His parents, as usual, were early risers.

He saw his mother in the kitchen, painstakingly cooking over the oven, making a large traditional Japanese breakfast and his father sitting at the table, reading some article. The smell of which made his stomach growl, causing him to wince at how loud the rumble was, enough to catch the attention of the two older people in the kitchen, Mother and Father.

Hiromi swung around, spatula in hand and smiled, "Well, good morning Hiroki-chan. You didn't have trouble waking up this morning?"

Kiro quirked a brow at him, over his newspaper, "Hiroki, you've never been easily stirred awake, so where is Nowaki-kun?"

Evidently, his father thought Nowaki was awake, but he soon disproved that theory, "He's still asleep."

His parents blinked, asking him, "How did you get up so early then?"

Glowering at them, he rolled his eyes, defensively he crossed his arms, leaning against the wall, "I got up myself. I wanted to ask the two of you a favor."

Kiro folded his newspaper and set it down beside his as yet empty plate, "What is the favor you wanted to ask us?"

Hiromi had turned to stir up the rice.

"Well, Father, I was hoping you and Mother would be willing to look after Niro for today or at least part of it. I wanted to take Nowaki somewhere, he and I need to talk," he didn't want to let them know what his plan was.

Although the way the pair was looking at him, as though expecting him to elaborate had him feeling quite uneasy. But they could wait to find out _after_ he and Nowaki had _talked_.

"Mother, Father, I'm not going to tell you what it is, but I'll let you know after we return to pick Niro up, since Nowaki and I both have to work tomorrow."

Hiromi blinked, "I thought you had August off?"

"I do, but I still have to go and finish putting in grades by Wednesday and _then_ my vacation begins," just thinking about it, his tense muscle relaxed just a bit. He wouldn't have to deal with Miyagi for nearly an entire month or that hentai, Takatsuki Shinobu either. It was a whole other ball park where Akihiko was concerned, though, because of Nowaki's jealousy toward the author and because Akihiko had his own little lover, he didn't often come to visit him.

Hiromi and Kiro sighed, smiling at their one and only child, "We'll watch Niro."

Hiroki turned to go up the stairs, in order to awaken Nowaki, but the man had gotten up whilst he was downstairs speaking with his parents.

"Nowaki?"

"Hiro-san, why didn't you wake me up?"

"I wanted to make sure my parents would watch Niro for us, since I want to go with you somewhere, alone. Go get dressed."

He saw the confusion clearly writ upon his giant of a lovers countenance, but sighed in relief, shoulders lowering as he relaxed just a bit, when Nowaki turned to go and dress.

He realized everyone was curious, but, back in his bag, in the car, there was a surprise he had for Nowaki once they arrived at their destination.

\/\/

It wasn't long after that Nowaki descended the stairs, wondering what his Hiro-san had planned for them. His beloved rarely did so much in so short a time, but then again, this past month had been bizarre, with how sweet his lover had acted. Although his basic personality, that fiery temper, was still there, just Hiro-san seemed to be trying to do so much more than simply throw a book at him and then get thoroughly fucked in way of makeup sex.

The pair did _a lot_ of that. As long as they both were happy though, nothing else mattered.

Though he had noticed last night, the engagement ring which Takatsuki-kun had worn upon his ring finger. They way Hiro-san's suprerior at work had been glued to the youths side.

They'd only been together about two years or so and already they were progressing far more quickly than he and his lover. While he himself had recently finished his residency, Takatsuki-kun was still attending Teito University. Although, the youth was leaps and bounds ahead of others his own age.

He wished him all the happiness in the world, especially if it kept Miyagi from putting the moves on _his_ Hiro-san.

The two were quiet as Hiro-san drove them to the place that they had first met as adults, eight years ago, where he had seen the older man crying.

He'd fallen in love with his crying face, but fell in love all over again with each new expression his beloved Hiro-san had shown him. He was just too cute.

Once they arrived he watched the light haired brunette leave the car, he following behind him out the other door.

What shocked him was, that despite all the people, mostly children with their parents present, Hiro-san took hold of his hand and led him to the exact spot where he had found him. Where that rocket had fallen near him.

A rocket that had shown to him, the path to his happiness, his future, his Hiro-san, whom he'd _never_ let go.

\/\/\/

Hiroki felt a tremble jolt through his nervous system, but, even as he tensed up, this had to be done, had to be asked, now, otherwise he might never get the courage to do so again.

"Sit down Nowaki," he grumbled beneath his breath, his heart pounding painfully against his ribcage.

Once he saw that Nowaki had sat down as he'd ordered him to, he kneeled before him, on one bended knee, unable to meet ocean blue eyes with his own cinnamon.

Gruffly he spoke, averting his gaze to the side, "Nowaki, we've been together eight years now," though one year they had not been together and he'd assumed he'd been tossed aside like yesterdays news with the rest of the garbage, "and I really _do," _he gulped over the lump that was forming in his throat, making it difficult to speak or to even breath easily, "...love...you."

"I love you too, Hiro-san," he took hold of his hands.

Hiroki feeling those warm hands grip his in their hold, he gazed up into tender loving eyes. That intense stare had his face warming to a vibrant pink-red.

Taking a deep breath, he knew he had to continue now, or he never would.

"Nowaki, you are everything to me... well you and Niro now."

He watched the dark head bob in a nod, though it seemed Nowaki was still bemused, waiting for what he had to say next.

With another slow, deep and calming breath, he removed his hands from Nowaki's hold and reached into his bag for the black velvet box.

"I'm not the most romantic person in the world, I never will be, but... I hope you'd accept my proposal anyway."

He placed the box before Nowaki and slowly flipped it open, to reveal a white gold thick band, a mans engagement ring, with a string of eight white diamonds, four on either side of the slightly larger blue diamond, encrusted into the ring, "Will you...marry me, Nowaki? Will you be mine?"

He could not bring himself to meet those eyes, despite how much Nowaki always claimed he was cute, that he loved him, he still feared gravely that the man he loved would reject him.

Though he needn't have worried as he heard a strangled gasp.

"Hiro-san!"

And felt those strong arms squeezing him, a bit too tightly.

"Nowaki!" He growled.

Nowaki smiled apologetically as he loosened his grip and leaned back. "Hiro-san, of course I'll marry you! And I'm already yours, always have been from the moment I met you here in this very spot!" He peppered kisses all over Hiroki's face, not caring in the least about the onlookers.

And for once, neither did Hiroki, himself care. Though after a few minutes he growled, "Cut it out!" His face as red as a beet.

Though the two smiled adoringly at each other, though Hiroki's smile was small and fleeting as he placed the engagement ring upon Nowaki's ring finger.

Nowaki asked, "Hiro-san, who is going to be your best man?"

"Akihiko, and don't you frown about it! He's my best-friend."

"Well, at least he doesn't flirt with you like the professor you work under."

"Yeah, and I'm assuming your best man is going to be Tsumori?"

"Well...yeah."

"Very well, but if he ruins our wedding..."

"Where are we getting married at though Hiro-san?"

"Probably New York, when, if it becomes legal in our lifetime, Japan is more accepting, then we'll have a ceremony in our country of origin."

Nowaki, "Will everyone be able to make it then?"

"Akihiko might help with that problem... by using one of the Usami jets. But lets not worry about that now. My parents are going to have a field day with the planning, if you're okay with them helping."

"Sure Hiro-san," the two stood up and walked over to the car.

"Hiro-san...my wish came true."

"It did? What was it you wished for?" He asked while the two of them buckled up.

"I wished that you and I could start a family of our own."

Blinking, he gazed at his lover, now his fiancee. "Wow... we have Niro and we're getting married. I guess that does mean you have your own family."

Nowaki smiled at him, which while it annoyed him, also made him feel as though he were very special.  
>"My wish came true too, Nowaki."<p>

"Oh? How Hiro-san?"

"I wanted to move forward in our relationship, wanted to be a better partner for you. I know I still have a long way to go, but... I hope this past month has helped."

"Aww, Hiro-san, you didn't have to change anything for me, I love you just as you are."

Hiroki could feel his face growing hot, smiling, "Well my real wish was that you'd say yes... to my proposal, as long as I got the nerve to ask... and you said yes."

"So, we both wanted to become a family?"

"Yeah."

"Hiro-san, I'm so happy I could die."

He couldn't meet his gaze for a moment, as he stared down, teary eyed with joy, his lips trembling as he smiled, "Yeah... me too," and started up the car, driving off toward their future, together, _forever_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **As some may have noticed, I've been returning my fics to ffn. The only two chapters I believe I lost were chapter twelve of _Eternally Yours_ and most of chapter six _A Dream so Beautiful_. Everything else I still had saved to my hard drive and a good thing too since yourfanfiction site has went to the internet graveyard. Anyone else thinking of starting something like that should look into .

So I still plan on eventually getting to a future-fic featureing Niro and some other kids. Niro may go after Mahiro, but may instead go after someone else of whom may or may not be found in the Terrorist side to this story titled July Loving (which I still need to reupload).

And I've been debating on this, but I was thinking of making a Prologue of the wedding day if anyone were interested.


End file.
